Romeo and Juliet: Gravitation style
by ju-oh sama
Summary: It's just one of Tohma's publicity stunts at first, but what happens when Suguru challenges his cousin to a match, to see who can do the play best? Chaos and lemons ensue, of course! RyuShu, TohYuk, TatSug, KHir SakNor [COMPLETE!]
1. Chapter 1

Wai, my first multi-chapter. Well, it's only got a single chapter right now, but I'm working on the second, school is over, and I've got plenty of ideas for the next chapter. It'll be up tomorrow or the day after, once I figure out how to add chapters to a story.

This fic was down for a while because of the rule on script stories, but now it's up again, with the next chapter!

* * *

"Oh, Darling, I could never go without you! My love for you is bottomless, like the bleu oceans, which your eyes remind me of so much!" 

Shuichi was really enjoying this. He got to say all those things to his Yuki, and not get scolded at!

Yuki, however…Well, he was a different story. He _had_ to say all those things to that brat, or else that crazy, American manager would have his ass. As a result, he was not very enthousiastic.

"I know this, honey, yet, I must go, for if I can not be with you, I do not wish to watch you from far, only making my pain greater. I must go, for if I were to be caught, you would also be in trouble."

"But dear, nothing can stand in the way of True Love! Sooner or later, our parents will see, and we can be together!"

"Oh, My Brat, I-"

"YUKI! You're supposed to say: Oh, My Romeo, not: Oh, my BRAT! You're doing it WRONG! We'll never get it right with your attitude!´

"Well excuse me for not being crazy of joy from playing a _female_ part, that doesn't suite me at ALL! If it weren't for that goddamn manager of yours, and especially those _guns_ of his, I would never, _ever_ have agreed to be in this play, with all its sappy dialogues."

"But your books are nothing _but_ sappy dialogs, you're used to thinking about stuff like this all day."

"Yes, and I'm always very happy when I can stop thinking about sappy idiots with nothing on their minds except the other sappy idiot, thank you very much. And now you're making me think about them, even _act as them_, outside of my work."

Shuichi, having been around Yuki for a while now, knew he wasn't going to win this way. Usually, he could get his way by manipulating Yuki through his libido, and naughty Shu-chan was sure this time would not be an exception.

"Oh, I know! maybe you'll get in the mood if we put on our costumes! K gave them to me today."

"There are _costumes_ to go with this? I _do_ hope they're not as cheesy as the play itself."

"And there's a whole bunch of people building a really cool studio in the main hall of NG records!"

"NG records?"

Yuki knew it. It was simply one of Seguchis crazy ideas to get to be around him and the brat some more. 'It would seem it still hasn't gotten through his thick skull that I _do not want him around!_'

"So is Seguchi int his whole play."

"…Seguchi-san is playing the part of you father."

"Seeing how _I'm_ in it... Do I want to know who's playing my mother?"

"Mika."

"That's it. I am _so_ not doing this."

"Please remember K and his guns."

"I'll blackmail Mika into making Seguchi blow off this friggin' play."

"But _Yuuuukiiiiiiiiiiiiii_!"

"The answers _no_. I'm _not_ doing it."

'I should keep on trying! He hasn't seen the costumes yet. I still have my trump card.'

"But your costume's so cute! Don't you even want to see it?"

"You'll show me anyway, I'll bet. So bring it on. I'd rather face it prepared."

"Okay! Here it is!"

Yuki, who usually manages to keep his calm even though Shuichi gets him into situations that would make a professional poker player twitch, could not help his mouth falling open and his cigarette falling to the ground at the sight of the… 'costume'…Shuichi was holding up.

"Who…who the HELL designed that… that _thing_! Your usual clothes aredecent compared to _that_!"

"I don't know who designed them, and was that an insult?"

"Everything I say is an insult, though not necessarily to you. But if _my_ costume is like that, what is _yours_ like!"

"Wait, I'll put it on…"

'yeah, I'll put it on and you'll want to do the play just to see me wearing it as often as possible. (Shuichi really wasn't the idiot most people thought him to be. He knew all too well exactly _how_ cute he was when he was being clumsy or acting innocent. He always thought through his actions.)

"There! Pretty neat, huh?"

after getting up from the ground after a sudden case of nosebleed and some Very Vulgair Words That I'm Not Going To Put Here Because They'll Ban Me Again, Yuki managed to say something vagely along the lines of :"…Some designer's got a serious hormonal problem."

"I think they were based on fan art from certain people" _(you know who you are!)_

"That explains it, I guess. So, pray tell, what's the scenery like? A gay bar?"

"Rumor has it it's supposed to be a spaceship. I don't think there are people who actually know for sure, though. And Sakuma-san covered the whole thing with scribble drawings, too."

Silence fell

"It looks very cool, even though I don't know what it is."

"I'm sure it does. Pity I will never be there to see it."

'Fine. Try the puppy dog eyes.'

"_Yukiiiiiiiii!"_

Suddenly, an airplaine comes flying by the window with a banner, reading:

"**You're within firing range. Now continue rehersing or die.**

**K"**

Yuki, knowing he cannot win at this moment, sighs.

"Fine. Let's continue. And don't even think about asking why, brat."

Internal cheers as Yuki grudgingly gives him his way. The puppy dog eyes always work!

"Whatever you say, Yuki!"

The grin on his face sayd something different, how ever.

* * *

There, I made it so it's okay with the rules. I think it's better than the original though. Also, I'm just reading the actual play now, so maybe later on the lines they say will be correct. I just made some stuff up now.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Tinystarkitten**: yes, Noriko will be in here, for Ryuichi has got a big part and she comes with him, not sure how much Fujisaki is going to be in here since I don't really like the guy, be he will definitely be the butt of some jokes. And no, I haven't read Romeo and Juliet, but I think I'm going to have to, as I don't know enough details to make this good…

**UWriteCrap**: I've found I don't like writing like this much anyway. Pity I was too late fixing it, but thanks for the warning.

Now, on to the good part.

* * *

Yuki Eiri looked at the scenery, mouth wide open, cigarette having dropped to ground. He'd never seen anything so _obscenely_ ugly in his entire life. 

And Yuki Eiri is one to say what he thinks, as long as it's negative.

"That's the most obscene, _ugly_ thing I have ever seen."

"You clearly haven't seen it before Ryu-chan got his destructive hands on it."

He looked at the boy standing next to him, who looked like it was taking all of his self-control to not throw up at the sight of the abominable thing. He recognised him as Bad Lucks keyboarder, Fujisaki.

"I must say, I'm glad I'm not the only one who hates it." He continued, "I was afraid _everyone_ was okay with it."

Silence.

"There are people who are okay with this?"

"Yes. K-san says it's the most funny thing he's ever seen, Hiroshi-san is convinced the play's doomed anyway, Shindo-san loves it because Sakuma-san touched it and he also hasn't got any taste whatsoever, and Sakano-san is okay with it because seguchi-san is okay with it."

"…Seguchi is okay with it?"

"He was the one who hired the guys that made it in the first place."

Yuki did one of his infamous scowls walked away without saying another word. He didn't get far before-

"YUUkiiiiiiii!"

Sighing, he side-stepped the pink blur that came to glomp him, and walked on.

"Wah! You're soo mean!"

"Yeah! Meanie Yuki shouldn't let shu-chan crash into walls all the time na no da!"

he turned to make a harsh comment at the idiot singers, but his words were caught in his throat, as he saw what they were wearing. Ryuichis clothes were even more revealing then Shuichis (though he hadn't thought such a thing possible)

"You…Actually _wear_ those clothes in publick?"

"Yeah! It helps me get in the _mood_ for the play!"

'I am not thinking those thoughts now, I need to be able to concentrate if I'm going to talk Seguchi out of his, I am not thinking those thoughts…"

"Why doesn't Yuki-san put on his costume? Shu-chan says it looks very good on him no da!"

Yuki glared as Shuichi turned a deep crimson.

"What! It _does_ look good on you!"

silence fell (again)

a deep sigh."I'm going to go see Seguchi now and ram this whole play thing out of that head of his."

"What! If Yuki hits Tohma-kun, Kumaguro is going to get mad at you, and you'll be sorry na no da!"

blessing the world with yet another deep sigh, Yuki went on into the elevator, not wanting to waste any more time or words on the idiot.

"I don't think he meant it that litteraly, sakuma-san."

"Really da?"

"Well, I hope so."

Ryuichi made his stuffed bunny talk

"Kumaguro thinks people shouldn't say things they don't mean!"

"I-"

"RYU-CHAN! O for goodness sake, _quit running off!_ We've got _more _scenes to rehearse, you know!"

"But, Noriko-chan, Ryu-chan is _tired_ of doing the same again an' again an' again an'-"

"I get the point, Ryu-chan. But if we don't practise, we'll never get it right. It's just like singing a song; that takes practise too."

"Singing doesn't take practise, 'cause Ryu-chan likes to sing a lot so it doesn't count as practise no da."

Sweatdrop

"Ryu-chan, it doesn't work that way!"

puzzelded looks from both singers

"It doesn't?"

"Don't you start as well, Shu-chan…"

As Noriko-chan finds herself in an impossible situation with the two singing bishonen (then again, she goes through arguments like this on a daily basis trying to keep Ryu-chan working), we're going to see how Yuki's faring in his battle against Seguchi Tohma.

"Ah, Eiri-san, have you come for the rehersals?"

"No, Seguchi, I came to ask you how the _heck_ you got the idea to do a play, who designed the costumes, and why _I_ have to be in this play, even though I'm not with NG records." He threw in one of his most ice stares, just for good measure.

"Why, Eiri-san, I got this idea from one of your novels!"

"_What!_ Why do you even read those?"

"Because I like them, Eiri-kun. As for your second question, the costumes were designed by myself!"

'I bet that hentai put me in it just so he got to see me in a leotard…'

"And you're in it, because-"

"Don't expect me to actually _wear_ the costume, Seguchi." He gave the iciest stare he could muster through the shock of finding out exactly _how_ twisted, sick and _perverted_ Seguchis mind was. It was still a stare that would send Shu-chan hiding in a closet (one would think the guy had gotten immune to Yukis stares, but Shu-chan's a hard learner.)

"What, do you not like it, Eiri-kun?" (Seguchi's always got his eyes closed so he can't see the stare)

growl "_No._ And I will not let Shuichi go on stage wearing _his_, either. He's enough of a whore the way he is."

"But he _does_ like the costume."

"The kid's got no taste. That's all. And I think there are more people who's complain about the costumes, if they weren't so afraid to get fired. That Fujibasa or whatever his name is didn't seem to happy, for example. "

"Oh, but that's just because he can't have it that he only got a minor role, where the rest of bad luck got big ones. Even Sakano-san."

"That must've been the reason why he was looking like someone forced a handful of snails down his troth…"

"No, he always looks like that."

"Besides, who's Yuki to say no da? He always looks like Suguru-chan with a factor ten applied to him!"

"Ryu-chan, what're _you_ doing here! Shouldn't you be rehearsing?"

"Ryu-chan and Kuma-chan are hiding from Noriko-chan, because they've had _enough_ of stupid rehearsing na no da!"

"Ryu-chan?"

"Hmm da?"

"Get. Out."

Now Seguchi's got some pretty scary stares too. And _no one_, not even his 'best friend' Ryuichi, disturbs his precious time with Eiri. In that way, it's kind of like with his hat and feathers. No one but Eiri can touch those (Though Eiri wouldn't touch them for his life)

"Wha…?"

"Go play with Shindo-san or something."

"Whaaah meanie Yuki has is _rubbing off _on Tohma-kun! He'll get all of NG records infected! And we'll all _die_ because no one cares enough for each other to get an ambulance!"

Whining some very vulgair words that didn't fit his usual behaviour at Tohma (heck, Tohma didn't even know Ryu-chan _knew_ that kind of words, but then again Ryu-chan knows a lot of thing Tohma doesn't know he knows, but I'm not going to tell you those things, for Tohma might go and ruin my life for all eternity like he does to so many people), he ran out, only to be caught by Noriko-chan, who knew Ryu-chan well enough to know where he 'hid' himself.

"And now we're going back to rehearse!"

silence roamed once more.

"…That guy's got some serious problems, is he on medicin?"

"Yes, though not as much as you. Now then, Eiri-san, do you want to go and try the scenes with both of us in it?"

Yuki sighed. All the insanity going on around him was starting to get to him. But he _wasn't_going to let it get to him. He _wasn't_. Right. He'd talk with Seguchi and get this stupid play out of the way, and everything was going to be _normal_. Or as normal as it got with Shuichi around.

* * *

Now, I believe I've mentioned my addiction to reviews before... That button isn't just there because it looks so proffesional, you know! 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait, but I was on Holiday to Czech for two weeks. I've got 45 pages handwritten, and I'll try to get them online as soon as possible. Anyway, enjoy the fic, and please review.

* * *

Bad luck was rehearsing. Not the play, but their new song. There was work to be done, after all. The fact that it _had_ to be done, guaranteed nothing about whether it actually _got_ done, however. 

"Ne, Hiro, what do you think of _your_ costume? I think we've talked about _mine_ enough now."

"I agree. We've all agreed a _whore_ dresses more decent, and have feared the other costumes. So now, _please_ take it _off_, and get done with the other costumes, and then we may be able to make some music."

"Ok, ok! Sheesh, what're you so stressed _out_ about!" "We've got a _deadline_ tomorrow!" 

"Oh? Did I forget to mention it to you? That deadline was moved ahead a month, because of the play."

"…Yes. Please remember to _tell_ me next time you move a deadline, K-san."

Fujisaki was completely calm. Now, Fujisaki_ usually_ gets mad when people forgot about him. It was a little scary, how calm he was now.

"Ne, Hiro, don't you think Fujisaki-kun is acting a little strange?"

"Shh, I think we'd better not get too close to him right now…"

"K-san…"

"Yes, mr. Sakano?"

"How _could_ you do that without discussing it with me or even _mentioning_ it?"

"I know how you feel, Sakano-san. We underappreciated characters must support each other in these difficult times."

"Yeah. Wanna join my self support group?" "Self support group?" 

"Yes, there's a group in NG records for managers who have to handle difficult people on a daily bias. Noriko-chan leads it. I'm sure they won't mind a band mate of Shuichi's."

_(I figured there has to be something like that. It's known that musicians, ands mainly singers, are eccentric people. Imagine having to get Ryuichi to do work! You'd need some mental support!) _

"Yes, please. Now, then, I'm leaving, since I don't want to stand around all day knowing we're not going to get anything _useful_ done."

"Huh? Then why do you come to work at all? We never get much done!"

_(I always wondered about that.) _

"You wouldn't understand, Shindo-san."

"Oh. Okay. But if we've agreed we're not going to rehearse our song, we might as well rehearse the play! I saw Yuki walking through the hall just now, so you won't have to fill in as Juliet, Fujisaki-kun!"

"If I _don't_ fill in for Juliet, _then_ what am I going to do all day, while You sprout cheesy lines at that Yuki person?"

Silence fell (boink! I'm sorry, I've just always wanted to do that after a friend of mine wrote 'And his eye fell on the strange rock with a splut.' ) While everyone thinks their thoughts (or not) and prepares for many more silences during this fic.

"Well, your part _is_ a fountain. You'll be standing around in a silly pose with nothing but a cream thong on, holding an amfora. You should probably practise staying still."

"_Why_ do I have to be a _fountain_, anyway?" 

"Because there weren't any other parts left when Seguchi-san remembered you were part of Bad Luck as well, and therefore have to be on stage as well."

Silence roame- well you get the drill.

"Maybe you shouldn't have said that, Shuichi."

"I agree with Nakano-san."

"Gee, K, didn't Fujisaki-kun _know_ Seguchi and everyone else forgot about him?"

It might be usefull at this point to tell you that Fujisaki has entered a kind of coma; he's just sitting there, glaring at thin air.

"From his reaction, I would think so."

Silence peeked around the corner.

"Well at least he makes a good, still, fountain now."

"Not one I'd want to have in _my_ garden though."

"You don't _have_ a garden, Hiro."

"… I think I just saw Yuki leaving the building."

"Whaaat! YUUUukiiiii!"

Shuichi dashed out of the room, speed enhanced by the thought of his darling Yuki

"Ne, Nakano-san, you think if we put a jar on Fujisaki's head and attach a hose, Seguchi-san will be okay with it?"

"Yuuuuukiiiiii!"

"What? I can't hear you!"

"Yuuuuuukiiiiiii!"

"K-san! We need to call an ambulance! Fujisaki-kun's not reacting to _anything_!"

Sakano had taken a solid form again, in stead of the usually puddle of stressed manager.

"Yuuuukiiiiii!"

"What? I can't hear you!"

The 'Yuki!' cries slowly died out as Shuichi greatened the distance between himself and the rest of the band. Then, there were a few moments of Silence (which were greatly enjoyed, though by the end of the fic you'll all be dreading Silence) Then, a constant stream of blabbering could b heard, nearing them again.

Apparently, Shuichi had managed to drag Yuki back. How he did this, I shall not tell you, for the rating of this fic would have to go up if I did that.

Anyway.

"Now, then, mr. Yuki, do you want to rehearse with you costume on, or in your casual clothes?"

"Or, option three, without any clothes on."

Shuichi was still a little horny, you know.

"Shut up, brat. And for you, K-san, I don't want to rehearse at all. Goodbye."

"But Yuki!" 

"K put his gun to Yuki's head. Yuki scowled, and glared, and grunted, but then K pulled the safety pin out with a click.

Yuki paled visibly.

"Don't worry, Yuki, it hasn't got real bullets any-

K put a hand grenade on Shuichi's head.

"Want you hair to be curly for a week again, Shindo-san?"

"ah…No…"

"Then I suggest you shut up."

It was that very moment that Seguchi Tohma decided (or was fated/ doomed?) to enter the room.

"Ah, I see you are all practising very hard for my play. I'll remind you again, however, that no guns or hand grenades are used in the script, K-san."

Silence jumped to hog the spotlight, but was pulled back by one of those candy-can things you see in cartoons.

"…Yes, Seguchi-san."

Now, you might want to know _why_ Silence was able to jump on stage like that. All I can say is that there is a connection between the clothes Tohma was wearing and the fact that anime-characters have a hormone-overdose (_they need to, to endure_ all_ those lemons!) _

"Seguchi-san… Is that you costume for the play?" 

"Yes, it is, Shindo-san. Do you like it? It fits Mika-san's costume and yours too, Eiri-san. We're a _family_ after all."

Now it was Shuichi's turn to scowl and glare, though it came out more like pout and get teary eyed.

"May I remind you there is no incest in Romeo and Juliet, Seguchi?"

Tohma chuckled. "Well, there isn't any in shake spears version."

"Just so you know, I am _not_ stage kissing you."

"But Eiri-san!"

Shuichi was now doggy style, gnawing on Tohma's leg, who shook said leg irritated.

"Excuse me, Seguchi-san, but how is the play going to be, when Juliet has an affair with her _father_?"

Tohma faked a hurt look. "Has no one even _read_ the whole script?"

"I accidentally blew up my copy when trying out a new hand grenade."

"He blew up _mine_ as well."

"Yuki and I couldn't even get the _first_ scene done…"

"You forgot to give me a copy, Shacho!"

"I bet Fujisaki knew, but didn't care enough to tell. Talking about Fujisaki, do you think he's trying to _say_ something?"

Fujisaki had been moving his mouth, and it looked like it took quite a lot of effort to do so.

"I dunno, Hiro. He's been weird all day, maybe we should just leave him alone…" 

"Anyway, I came to tell you, there is going to be a complete rehearsal at two o'clock-

"SEGUCHI!" 

Apparently, Fujisaki had gotten all of his mouth to work again.

"I challenge you!"

"A_gain,_ Fujisaki-kun? I though you knew by now you couldn't beat me!"

"Whatever it is, I'm on your side, Fujibasa."

"Wa- Thank you, Yuki-san. And it's Fujisaki."

"Whatever."

"But Yuki, I thought you didn't _like_ losing!"

Yuki fell quiet (not Silent)

"Don't worry, I'll _win_ this time."

"You say that every time, but you never actually _do_ it. So what, pray tell, are you going to try and beat me at _this_ time?"

"I'm going to do _Romeo and Juliet_ as well. Our performances will be on the same evening, and the person who attracts the largest audience wins. It is forbidden to blackmail people to come to your show, or force them in any other way. For that matter, blackmailing in general is forbidden. It's also not allowed to hand out free tickets."

If it were for most people, Silence would show up after a crazy challenge like this. But Tohma isn't _like_ most people, and Silence didn't get a chance.

"You certainly thought this through well, Fujisaki-kun! Very well, then, I'll accept your challenge, and obey by the rules you set.

* * *

There. You like? By the way, the pairing for this fic is now officially RyuShu, TohYuk, TatFuj (some pairing that is, ne?) KHir. 


	4. Chapter 4

I moved to another computer with a better chair 'cause my back hurts like hell. You'd think after two weeks on a thin air matrass, a comfy chair would feel good, but _no_, it's _torture_, I swear…

Fanart is being worked on, but I _hate_ scanning, so I'm going to do some more first, then scan all of it in one go. Does anyone know a _reliable _place to upload that doesn't delete everything after a week? (forcing me to re-upload _weekly_ grrr)

* * *

"You _do_ realize I'll be in his play, not _yours_, Seguchi." 

"Yuki! What about me!"

"You can do whatever you want, brat."

"I wanna be with you!"

"Well what's stopping you? Blackmailing is forbidden, so you needn't be afraid to loose your job."

Shuichi didn't quite seem convinced. No wonder, Tohmaa didn't need words to tell someone they'd better act to his liking if they wanted to live.

'aw, heck, seeing how Tohma seems annoyed with Fujisaki anyway, he'll be going rough on Bad Luck anyway.' That was Shuichi's reasoning. It didn't occur to him that Tohma could do much, _much_ worse than just 'go rough on Bad Luck'. Tohma could do (and also _did)_ things that'd make the devil jealous.

"Okay, then, I'm with you, Fujisaki-kun!"

Now, one would think that wasn't very smart, what with Tohma's unusual talents and all. One would be thinking wrong, though.

"If that's what you want, Shindo-san."

"Right. Anyone else want to be in my play?"

Hiro and K reasoned like this: Tohma might make our lives hell if we pick Fujisaki, and Fujisaki already knows we don't think very highly of him anyway. We don't want to be losers either. Besides, some time away from Shuichi would be nice.

Note how they think in plural. Their thoughts are really on _one_ line, you know.

"Nakano-san, K-san?"

Say it on three, children. Right, Silence.

"_Fine_. Not like I was expecting anything from _you two_, anyway. And I suspect Sakano-san will pick his Sacho over me as well."

It wasn't even a question, and Sakano could only look at the ground apologetically.

"Seems like you're going to need some outsiders to be your actors, Fujisaki-kun. Do you need funds? I want it to be a _fair_ fight."

"Don't _worry_ about me. I doubt you know anything about _fair_ anyway."

Tohma chuckled, his eerie smile not faltering.

"Oh, You know me _so_ well. Now them I'll be leaving. Being a director's hard work, you know."

"Yar yar. Just _leave_ already."

Tohma chuckled once more, then left.

"Nakano-san, K-san, please leave now, I don't need any _spies_."

"Don't worry, Fujisaki-kun, we may not pick your side, but we wouldn't do that."

Fujisaki huffed. Hiro and K left, looking forward to a bit of peace and quiet. Relative peace and quiet, of course, in NG records.

"Whaaat? Shu-chan _left_ no da? But Ryu-chan an' Kuma wanted to play with him an' be his mommy na no da!"

"I'm sorry, Ryu-chan, I couldn't stop him, what with blackmailing being forbidden and all."

Ryuichi mewled and gnawed on Kumaguro's ear in deep thought.

"But Tohma, if Ryu-chan chooses Su-chan's side, he can be with Shu-chan, right da?"

"That's correct."

"But is Tohma ok with that? He'll have to find a new daddy for Ro-chan no da!"

"That's okay, Ryu-chan. I have to re-assign the parts anyway, now that Eiri-san left."

At this point, Ryuichi knew Tohma was scheming something. He knew he was the most masturbated-over idol in Japan, with Shuichi and Yuki hot on his heels, and now, Fujisaki would have all three of them. It would be tricky, even for Tohma, to win _then_.

But he didn't mind; Tohma's schemes were usually intended to break Shuichi and Yuki apart, and when that happened, Ryuichi would take his chance to make Shuichi his.

"Then, Ryu-chan And Kuma will go to play with Shu-chan now na no da!"

"Ok, have fun, Ryu-chan."

In the back, Hiro and K had also figured out Tohma was scheming something. They, however, _weren't_ happy with it. If Shuichi got hurt again, _they_'d have to hear his crying and whining all day long. Also, they wondered _how_ exactly, Tohma was planning to win _now_.

"Maybe he's hoping Fujisaki won't be able to get a place big enough to fit all those fans in."

"Or he hopes the Yuki fans and the Shuichi fans will kill off each other, for taking their god off the market."

"Saa…"("who knows…")

Then, Tohma decided he should get to work.

"Now, then, who wants to be Romeo's father?"

* * *

At Fujisaki's camp, things were, to say, 'a little less orderly'… 

"Shu-chaaan!"

"Oh, Hey, Sakuma-san. What're you doing here? I thought you-

"He's a _spie_! He's best friends with Seguchi! He's a double agent!"

"Hey, brat, is this guy _always_ so paranoid?"

"Ever after Sakuma-san told Seguchi-san Fujisaki-kun's plan-

"which he got from _you_, Shindo-san-

"It was an accident na no da!-

…He's been like that when it comes to challenges."

"Whatever. As long as he's against Seguchi."

"Ryu-chan wants to play with Shu-chan, so he and Kuma are going to be on Su-chan's side!"

Fujisaki didn't see convinced.

"Just accept the idiot, you need all the manpower you can get to beat Seguchi. Plus, he's very popular, right?"

Though not convinced of Ryuichi's loyalty, Fujisaki grudgingly had to admit that, and accepted Ryuichi into his crew.

Ryuichi sheered inwardly, and was surprised by how dumb Yuki Eiri was, to allow him near Shuichi.

"So, now we need to assign the parts."

"We're not sticking to the original parts?"

"I won't be a female."

"I wanna be with Shu-chan a lot!"

"Right. Then, Sakuma-san, you'll be Juliet, Shindo-san will be Romeo and Yuki-san will get a reasonably big male part of choice."

"So, are you gonna stick to the cannon couples?"

"Yes. I am not into _incest_, thank you very much. I _do_ intent to include stage kissing though. Fanservice and all…"

Yuki was faced with a dilemma here.

On one side, he was glad he didn't have to play a female part, and didn't have to listen to Shuichi all day long.

On the _other_ hand…That idiot Sakuma would be kissing _his_ brat. He didn't want to admit it, but he didn't like it. It was _obvious_ the guy had a huge crush on Shuichi (though he suspected Shuichi didn't see it) and no _doubt_ the perv would be all _over_ him. And Shuichi wouldn't mind, because no matter _what_ the brat told himself (and others) he still saw Sakuma Ryuichi as a god. And who'd refuse their god?

Of course, he wasn't going to _tell_ anyone about his dilemma, or show anyone he _cared_. He was way too cool for _that_.

"Whatever."

Shuichi looked hurt, while Ryuichi pretty much looked like a kid who'd gotten candy. Though Ryuichi's thoughts were more like 'that was a big mistake, sucker. Once _I_ get my hands on Shu-chan, he won't want _you_ anymore.' But more on Ryuichi and his thoughts later.

"Yay! Shu-chan, let's rehearse na no da! Ne, ne, Su-chan, what's Kuma gonna be?"

"Your plush can be a _fountain_." That ought to show Tohma.

"So… sniffle… No lines for Kumaguro?"

"He can make gurgling sounds if he wants." Fujisaki's a tough one, you know. To be able to resist Ryuichi's puppy dog eyes.

"Okay then, na no da!"

* * *

The people here are looking at me funny. Maybe it's because I giggle out loud all the time while writing this…

* * *

Sniffle I didn't get _any_ reviews at _all_ for the last chapter ;; Well maybe that's because it's only a few hours ago that I posted it… Anyway, review, please! You'd make me _sooooo _happy! I might do something _nice_ for you! Ohhh, I'm such a _perv_ /giggles insanely 


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

At least you can't say I don't upload often enough.

* * *

"Then, Nakano-san, please walk to the right and say your lines." 

"I wonder if Ryuichi's okay…"

"Noriko-chan, please be quiet during rehearsal.

Tohma was _beginning_ to get irritated. Noriko had been wondering how things (and especially Ryuichi) were in Fujisaki's camp.

"I know, I know, it's just, he and Yuki-san can't _stand_ each other, and he's been after Shuichi ever sine he met him, so he's jealous of Yuki as well. It's _bound_ to go wrong."

"Yes, it is."

Silence fell, returning from wherever it's been hiding the last chapter. We hardly even saw it.

"You _planned_ it that way!"

"Might be, Noriko-chan, Might be. Now, what are you waiting for, Nakano-san?"

They continued rehearsing while we're going to take a look at Fujisaki and his gang, since they're a lot more… _entertaining_ to watch.

"So, we've got a fountain, a Romeo, a Juliet, and I'm the director. Who're we going to get to do the remaining parts? Suggestions, anyone?"

"Well, _I_ still haven't got a part."

"That's because you've got objections to every. Part. There. Is."

Yuki could only glare in reply since it was treu.

"You pick a part, Yuki-san, _now_, or else _you_ can be the foutain."

"But what about Kuma, if creepy Yuki-san's a fountain na no da!"

Fujisaki twitched in annoyance. "He can be something _else_."

"No! Kuma's the _fountain_! You _can't_ make him something _else_!"

They had been having discussions like this for a while now. Yuki would complain, Fujisaki would think of a logic solution, or a thread, and then Ryuichi would have objections, more often then not involving Kumaguro being more important then Yuki. Which annoyed Yuki to no end, but he didn't say, he just made some crude remark. Which, in turn, would make Ryuichi cry and Shuichi (who spent the rest of the time staring at Ryuichi, who was still wearing his costume, then scowling himself for not being loyal to Yuki) would come to comfort him, pissing off Yuki even more.

Surely you noticed Ryuichi was doing everything on purpose. And it was working, Yuki was nearing his limit.

Fujisaki too, though that hadn't been Ryuichi's main goal. Fujisaki was beginning to wonder how Seguchi could stay calm and smile with Ryuichi around him all day.

_He_'d already snapped twice, once when Ryuichi had called Yuki a 'big mean bully-san' causing Yuki to twitch and snap his cigarette. Shuichi had wondered if maybe he didn't annoy Yuki that much after all, since Yuki never twitched at him. Yuki'd tried to kill Ryuichi then.

The second time was when Yuki had called him a poor director.

Poor Fujisaki thought things couldn't _get_ much worse (you should never think that; it's a law that things always _do_ get worse when you wonder that). At that very moment, the door flew open and they were faced with a Very Pissed Mika-san.

Ryuichi cowered to hide behind Shuichi, who'd quickly retreated to the back of the room. They'd been around Mika before, you know. And they wanted to _live_.

"Eiri!"

"What. Shouldn't you be rehearsing with Seguchi?"

"SPIE!"

Fujisaki's a little obsessed, you know. Shuichi decided it was better for his own health to restrain the boy and not interrupt Mika.

"How _could_ you! to pick this _kid_ (Ryuichi had to help restrain Fujisaki) over Seguchi-san, who did so much for you!"

"He butts into my personal life, I'll admit that, but I'm not _grateful_ for it, you know."

Mika sighed. "You probably didn't know this, Eiri, since I know you dump all mail from Kyoto straight into the trash, but father wants to strike a deal with you, you know."

"A deal. Tough luck."

"No, Eiri, I think you'll find this an attractive deal. He swore, that if you took part in Seguchi's play, he would act as if he didn't know you for the rest of his life. You needn't take over the temple, you needn't even come to his funeral if you don't want to."

"You got that black on white?"

"Yes. Here."

You know how Silence can be accompanied by Tension? This was one of those times.

"I can't seem to find any small print."

Yuki'd held the paper to the light to check for words that were made into the paper (like on paper money), he'd read the whole thing trough five times, and he'd checked it under an infra-red lamp.

"That's because there isn't any."

"Hard to believe when that old man's involved."

"You think reading it through another time will make things visible?"

Yuki sighed. "Fine, then. So if I sign this, do the damn play, then the old geezer will be out of my hair?"

"Indeed."

"Fine then. Give me a pen."

Mika handed him a pen she'd been holding readily.

"But… But Yuki! What about me!"

Shut up, brat, the guy won't die and leave me alone, so I have to take this opportunity."

"Shuichi sniffled, but after a glare from Mika, he retreated back into a corner, thus freeing Fujisaki.

"I _knew_ I should have mentioned bribery as well! Now, get out, you two! I don't want spies! Out!"

"Relax, _kid_, Seguchi doesn't _need_ spies to beat you."

Mika quickly left before Fujisaki could reply, dragging her brother with her. Ryuichi was happy. He was beginning to understand Tohma's scheme.

"Why'd Mika-san have to come and _do_ that! What'll we _do_ without Yuki?"

"It's not like he had an important part, Shindo-san."

"He didn't have a part at _all_ na no da!"

"I guess so…But still!'"

Then, the door flew open forcibly again, and this time it gave up and fell out completely ("Oh no! Now all the spies can see us from the hallway!") and there was yet another Uesugi; everyone's favorite pervert from Kyoto: Tatsuha.

"You're Fujisaki Suguru, right?"

"Indeed, and if you're here on Seguchi's behalf, y-

"I came to join you! I want to be in your play and I heard you were short on actors!"

"That's right, Tastuha-kun. But I thought you were such a poor ac-

"Shu-chaan! _Nice_ to see you!"

Tatsuha had gotten Shuichi in a headlock in an attempt to save this chance of a lifetime to be with his God, Sakuma Ryuichi.

At that moment, several sparks flew. What, exactly, I mean by sparks, I'll tell you later on.

The first spark existed only in Tatsuha's imagination. It was a spark between him and Ryuichi.

The second one was real, but that same imagination blocked it's way into Tatsuha's brain (or maybe it were the perverted thoughts that did it.) It was a spark between him and Fujisaki.

The third spark was one between Ryuichi and Shuichi, and it was the umpfteenth spark between them. Poor Ryuichi had lost count long a go, but Shuichi's mind stubbornly kept not-registering them.

Though, a spark, whether you notice it or not, will always have effect.

Now, sparks, as you may or may not know, tend to give you a strong urge to jump the person that it is directed at. (you could conclude from this that certain types of anime characters are victim to a lot of sparks, mainly imaginary. Why _else_ would they jump people all the time!)

Anyway. All those sparks led to a lot of jumping, resulting in an interesting situation, which I hope will inspire a yaoi fanfiction author.

Tatsuha, for one, isn't the kind of person to ignore jumping urges, and so he tried to jump Ryuichi, who was jumping Shuichi, while yelling "Tag! You're it!". This caused Tatsuha to miss. Then there was Fujisaki, who'd never jumped anyone before, and who took his time figuring out this new urge he felt.

_Somehow_, with a little help of the sick soul who invented sparks (me) Ryuichi ended up on top of Shuichi, their groins pressed together. Shuichi's face was between Fujisaki's legs, and best of all, Tatsuha and Fujisaki were kissing.

This was what Tohma saw when he peeked trough the doorframe.

* * *

Omg! There's a guy here with a D N angel t-shirt! Dark looks _so_ hot! I´m gonna steal it tonight! 

Review please. _Please!_


	6. Chapter 6

Awww, you are all _so _mean! I hardly got _any_ reviews at all -cries-! You just like to see me hurt, don't you, you sadists!

As for the ones who _did_ review (Thank you! I love you! Marry me!)

DogsruleW and tinystarkitten everyone else who asked for fanart: Sigh, maybe I shouldn't have said that before it was done…. I've got the sketches done however, and I've decided on everyone's costume, so there will be art soon. Like, maybe a few days. Really. Honestly. I won't disappoint reviewers (or at least I try)

rebelyell59: I think up stuff like that in the middle of the day, while completely sober. Imagine me _drunk _in at four in the morning…o.0 Yeah. That's when you get the fics FFnet won't host.

Anyway, only a little on Yuki this chapter, but a lot on Suguru and Tatsuha.

* * *

"I will _not_ have a female part!" 

"You don't have a _choice_! Do you want father to be disappointed?"

"There was nothing about him being disappointed or not in the contract. I will _not_ be Juliet."

"There _was_, actually, but it was written in invisible ink." (1)

"…I _knew_ I should've checked for that as well."

"But you didn't, and you signed it."

Yuki grunted and glared. His glare was reaching new depths. "Whatever. So what, _exactly_ does it say."

"That you have to end up with Tohma as your partner."

"We can be Juliet's parents. _He_ can be the wife."

"You need to kiss."

"We'll do a scene where I leave for work and I'll kiss him goodbye."

"That's not _good_ enough!"

Tohma had snuck out somewhere during this squabble between siblings. He and Mika had come to an agreement; Tohma'd stop lusting after Eiri and be a good father to their baby (2), if Mika'd get her brother to kiss Tohma once. And then Tohma didn't mean a _goodbye_ kiss! Anyway, he was sure Mika could handle this. Now then, what could he do? He had a whole day ahead of him…

Ah, yes, he'd go check on Fujisaki-kun. Make sure they didn't blow up his building. Though Fujisaki would probably not appreciate his concern. Tohma sighed. He didn't hate the boy, but it wasn't _Tohma_'s fault he was better at everything then he, was it?

He'd tried to help his cousin, gotten him into a band, and now he was famous. He couldn't have done that without Tohma.

* * *

He was a little surprised to see the door gone (his worries about the building didn't entirely come from nowhere), but once he saw inside the room, he figured maybe Tatsuha was a little overly eager, or something. 

…

My, that was _quite_ the little orgy they had going on there; Tohma thought about joining (Tohma's a perv you know. Well you probably knew, with the costumes he designed and all ) But He decided that he didn't want to have sex with his best friend, and that he also didn't want said friend to hate him for spoiling a moment with his crush. Furthermore he didn't want to be sued for paedophilia and incest for having sex with his cousin, and if he wanted sex with Tatsuha he'd just have to go find him some other time, 'cause Tatsuha was always in for hot sex with Tohma (Tatsuha wouldn't sue him for incest, Tohma made sure of that the first time they slept together.)

So, Tohma decided to leave again and see if the other part of the building had been damaged by K yet.

But not before politely wishing Fujisaki good luck, and telling him that maybe he should get a move on. You gotta be polite, ya know.

* * *

"Gaaaah! Seguchi _saw_ us!" 

"What if he tells Yuki!"

"Aniki will take that chance to sue me for paedophilia!"

"Tatsuha-kun, I think Fujisaki's also 16. You're both underage."

"Oh. Phew."

"No, _not_ 'phew', we'll both be sued!"

"Aw, man we gotta stop him!"

"Ryu-chan thinks Tohma-kun won't say na no da!"

"Really? Tatsuha-kun! Come back, Sakuma-san says Seguchi-san won't tell!"

"Ryuichi-sama does! Ok!"

Tatsuha jumped Ryuichi again.

Suguru felt jealous.

Shuichi felt jealous.

Neither could explain the feeling though, and the only one who caught their glares was Kumagoru, who'd been sitting in the corner all that time.

* * *

They hadn't _really_ been having an orgy, you know. Everyone had their own reasons for staying, though certain reasons are also covered by orgy. 

Ryuichi, for instance, was having a very good time, and wanted to enjoy the feeling as long as possible.

Shuichi enjoyed having Ryuichi close to him as well (who wouldn't) but he was slightly less happy with Suguru's groin in his face. Lucky for Shuichi, Suguru had ritually burnt his costume because it was 'evil' so he was wearing decent clothes. Shu felt guilty to Yuki though.

Tatsuha, well, put bluntly, Suguru was one helluva good kisser (Bet no one saw that coming) and Tatsuha just aint one to pass on a good kiss. As for Suguru himself, well…

He was too stunned by his first kiss to move. Poor thing.

_Anyway._

After they'd gotten over the initial shock of what I put them through, and a few moments of Silence...

"You are one _helluva_ kisser, Su-kun."

'Su-kun' turned beet red and mumbled something.

"I think that was his first time, actually."

"_Really!_ Whoa, some talent you got there! Even _I_ wasn't that good my first time, and I'm the best kisser I know!"

" You…You pervert!"

" Tatsuha…That's _so_ not-cool to say about yourself."

" But it's true. Though, I'll admit, I may have found a rival…." He grinned as Suguru's blush deepened, and whistled at him.

Suguru looked like he was going to collapse.

" Jeesh, do you never get complimented or something!"

Poor, underappreciated and only ever complimented on his keyboarding skills Suguru looked at the ground.

"You don't say..."

It was too much, and the boy fled to the rest room.

" Hey! I didn't mean to hurt ya or anything! … Hey that's the _girls_ room!"

A high shriek. Silence. Suguru quickly slipping into the proper toilet.

"I would follow you into most girls restrooms, but I think Seguchi put cameras in this one because some girls told on me when I was in there once."

"We don't want to know, Tatsuha-kun, just go do something about him crying, will you? It's very creepy to see _him_ like _that_."

Tatsuha went after Suguru, presumably to steal another kiss, and maybe to comfort him as well.

Leaving Shuichi and Ryuichi (who was still horny) alone. Well, Kuma too but Ryu-chan turned him to face the wall 'cause he doesn't want him to see all those naughty things he's planning.

" Ne, ne, Shu-chan, let's rehearse na no da!"

"Sure, Sakuma-san"

Ryuichi pouted. Shuichi's mind fell into the gutter (Ryuichis damn cute when he pouts)

"Shu-chan! He an' Ryu-chan are _friends_ right na no da?"

"Yeah."

" So, Shu-chan doesn't have to call Ryu-chan Sakuma-san! Though, Sakuma-san is better than Ryuichi-sama no da…"

"... Okay, if it's that important to you, Ryu-chan."

"Yay! Now _everyone_ can hear we're _friends_ na no da!"

Ryuichi giggled and glomped Shu, knocking them into a nice position. _Again_.

"Sa-Ryu-chan! Please don't _do_ that!"

" Why not? Ryu-chan really likes it no da, and Shu-chan seems to like it too, despite what he says."

Shuichi really couldn't deny that, so instead he blushed. Lucky (more or less) for him, Tatsuha and Suguru came back.

" Oh! If we're… _interrupting_ anything, we can just go back to the restroom again." Tatsuha grinned. Suguru shot him a poisionous look, that reminded him of Tohma, in some freaky way. "Okay, we won't..."

"We were just, ahm…"

"Playing _tag_, na no da! And Tats-chan's _it_!"

Ryuichi dashed out of the room, giggling madly, and dragging Shuichi along with him. Tatsuha laughed and set of after the two pretty singers, leaving Suguru to ponder what had happened in the restroom.

* * *

Once he'd gotten himself in the correct toilet, Tatsuha had come in after him. 

"Hey, Su-kun, what's _wrong_, cutie?"

He'd hid himself in a cabin, but Suguru had never hid in toilets before so he didn't know you ought to stand on the toilet so your feet can't be seen, and Tatsuha did, indeed, see his feet. Suguru didn't know that though, and thought Tatsuha was just standing in form of the cabin he was hiding in by dumb luck.

"If you're not coming _out_, I'm coming _in_, you know."

He hadn't responded, thinking it was just bluffing. But, apparently, Tatsuha had been in situations involving people hiding in toilets before, and he climbed over the door with ease.

Toilet cabins aren't _made_ for two people though, and it seemed Tohma found toilets a waste of room anyway, and had made them very (like, _very) _small when designing the NG building. Or maybe it was one of his sick tricks again, and were they so small especially for times like this. The latter seemed more likely to Suguru.

"I didn't mean to upset you, I was just stating the _truth_, you know."

"It…It's not your fault, it's just…Keyboarding is my life, and I've never been complemented on anything else before. Never mind something like…like…"

"Like…?" Tatsuha-san really liked torturing him, he bet.

"Like…kissing."

"I see. In that case, let me… _reconfirm_ my opinion…"

The memory of what happened next made Suguru blush again. That _pervert_!

Before I knew it, he was kissing me again! I didn't know what to do, but he mumbled 'relax' against my mouth, and wrapped his arms around me.

After what felt to me like hours, but what I suspect was only a few seconds, I did, indeed relax against him, and he _immediately_ licked my lips, and when I tried to say something in protest, he even put his _tongue_… No, I can't even think about it… And put his hands under my shirt as well!

Then some guys entered and I felt I could _die_ when they spotted two pairs of feet one cabin and started making remarks, but now, I'm actually grateful, who _knows_ what else that…that _rapist_ may have done, had they not interrupted.

Suguru's mind wandered back to that kiss. He _did_ understand how Shindo could write song after song about kissing now; it was a very remarkable experience. He hadn't even minded the kissing that much, but the tongue and the hands…What was Tatsuha thinking, he _knew_ he'd only had his first kiss moments ago! He didn't want stuff like _that_ yet!

* * *

Suguru rambles on about what a pervert Tatsuha is, and after a while his rational thought takes over again and he decides he may as well use the precious moments of peace and quit to write the script. He'd just have to take the original play and maybe alter it a bit, he wasn't into _incest_ or anything like that; he'd stick to the original story.

* * *

Meanwhile, we'll take a peak into Tatsuha's thoughts (No, put you pants back up, I won't tell you any of the dirty things… Okay none of the things that would count as Yaoi or Lemon, because I suck at writing those. If I told you none of the dirty things this whole thing of looking into Tatsuha's thoughts would be very short and completely useless.) 

_Anyways…_

Unbelievable, that a sixteen-year-old has never kissed before. When I put my hands up his shirt he went crazy! I thought it was impossible to ignore your hormones... Maybe that's why he's so stressed out.

I wonder what Tohma was thinking when he put a boy like that into a world like the music business? From what I heard, you need thick skin to survive there! Besides, how can you write _so_ many songs about kissing, sex and romance when you don't know what it's like _at all_!

I don't normally go for boys like him, you know. I might take someone (or two) unwillingly (coughShuichicough), but not some kid who's never even kissed before. I don't even _like_ doing first times; you have to teach people everything, and it takes all night. A full night of insecure kid touching you. Yech. No, I'd rather have some hot guy (or girl for that matter) who's also just in it for the sex, and forgets about me the next morning, maybe even the same night.

Well maybe they'd remember how _good_ I was.

If I want Su-kun in bed, I think I'd have to be in an actual relation with him. But the only one I've ever considered having a relationship with is Ryuichi-sama. I've been after him my whole life, I think of him not _only_ when I masturbate but even when I'm having actual sex! And, now, I've finally met him. I'm playing _tag_ with him.

But oh, I can't help but wonder if Su-kun has any other…_hidden talents…_

Ryuichi-sama is acting like a three-year-old… It's kind of… _lame_.

Su-kun had a pretty nice body from what I felt…

Ryuichi-sama likes Shuichi…

I wonder if he has a big (...)

Shuichi and aniki are doomed to break up and then Ryuichi-sama's gonna get him...

Maybe I'll give this Suguru a second chance. He's related to Seguchi after all and Seguchi and… Well, his must've been one of the best blowjobs I've ever _had_…

But maybe I'll be able to get Ryuichi-sama in bed as well. He's got a _godly_ body to go with that idiot mind after all. Su-kun can never compete with Sakuma Ryuichi's body…

All right, I'll just go after _both_ of them. As long as I get laid, it's okay with me!

* * *

TBC…

* * *

(1)You know, like milk but then better, and when you put it on the heater it becomes visible. 

(2)In the manga, Mika's pregnant. This story uses facts from the manga as well as the anime (whichever suits the fic better) though I've only read part eight, ten and eleven of the manga.

Imagine that button down there is a person you hate, and click it like mad! That'll hurt them, 'cause it's a voodoo button!


	7. Chapter 7

GUESS WHAT? I got FANART! Wheee!

http/rapidshare.de/files/3463070/yukijuliet.tif.html

I know, the head sucks, but it's about the clothes here, okay. Anyway, I've decided on a different costume for Yuki (a thong with a see-through skirt over it and a top that is very small.)

http/rapidshare.de/files/3463186/shu.gif.html

It's Shuichi. Or Ryuichi, I haven't decided yet.

http/rapidshare.de/files/3463243/mika.gif.html

I love the hair. Really.

http/rapidshare.de/files/3463264/relationschematic.gif.html

It's how everyone feels about each other.

It's a crappy server, and it takes ages, I know, but you just have to look carefully and you'll find where to click to get to the picture.

* * *

Okay, it's decided then. Eiri-san will be Juliet, I (Tohma) will be Romeo, Mika-san will be Juliet's mother, Nakano-san her father, K-san Romeo's father, Noriko-chan her mother…

* * *

Tohma rambled on about who played what part, but Hiro soon lost track. His mind was on K. For some obscure reason, Tohma had included several kissing scenes in the new script. Thank goodness there was no more incest, but now, _he_ had to kiss _K_. 

Hiro was beginning to think maybe Tohma's secret hobby was playing matchmaker. It was obvious he was setting Ryuichi and Shuichi up together as well. Anyway, Hiro was _sure_ that Tohma was a big pervert, and a Yaoi and Yuri fan. There was a lot of same sex kissing (Norika and Mika had to kiss as well) though Tohma said this was because the play was meant to give a statement to society about homosexuality or something. It was just a way to get more people to come see the play, but still…

Why did it have to be _K_, anyway? How did Tohma _know_ K had feelings for him anyway? He had thought there was no one around when K told him he liked Hiro. It had been late, and the others had already left. He'd still been in the studio playing with his guitar a bit, tuning it, when K'd come in and told him right in his face.

"Nakano-san. Have something to tell you."

"Huh? Oh…Okay?"

"Hiro. I like you. Not as a friend, well, also as a friend, but also more then that. I know it's sudden, but please tell me if you return my feelings once you've figured it out for yourself."

After that, he'd just grabbed his bag and left, leaving a very stunned Hiro in the studio.

The thought of K having asked Tohma to include this kissing scene had come up, butt Hiro'd dropped it right away. Why would K have told him and given him time to think about it if he was just going to steal a kiss (or several, knowing Tohma) anyway?

That wasn't his biggest problem though. The biggest problem was that K was married. He had a wife, and a kid. Granted, he hadn't seen them in a year or so and from what Shuichi had told them about his meeting with Judy Winchester they mainly fought.

But he _did_ like K, there was no doubt about that.

Hiro sighed. This was getting nowhere.

* * *

Eiri had tuned Tohma out after the first few words. 

'_Eiri-san will be Juliet_'

_Why_ did they want him in drag so badly! Was it revenge for something he did or didn't do? He'd have to ask Tatsuha later on; his little brother didn't seem to be involved in this complot. He just found the idea of his aniki in a dress (Could you even call the thing Shuichi had showed him a dress? It covered less than his underwear did) funny as hell. Little twerp.

Eiri sighed. He'd just have to make sure he stood with his arms crossed as to cover the ugly top, and stand sideways all the time. Seguchi _really_ had a sick mind, to design that.

Of well, at least his father would be out his hair after this, and Tatsuha would officially be the temple's heir. Not that the kid would ever be able to run a temple, he could hardly even support himself, but Eiri didn't give a shit.

And then there was the kissing scene. Mika had refused to confirm Seguchi would behave himself, which, in his Mika-world dictionary, meant that the guy would be all _over_ him. Great. He suspected he'd struck a deal with Mika, something along the lines of 'You get him one evening while I look the other way and after that you stop lusting after him and be a good, straight father to our kid.'

Eiri bet Seguchi'd done the campaign on homosexuality in society (Gay people are normal people too!) just to piss her off. He even made her kiss some girl, Noriko, who Eiri thought had a cute ass, presumably to get her out of his way. Yes, some marriage those two had…

* * *

OMG I wrote 20 pages straight in one afternoon, and my hand is _so_ cramped! But the inspiration won't stop coming, and it's flowing faster than I can write! I've got a great plot for a D N angel story begging to be used as well (DxD, so I can add my own fic to my C2 ) And I am so not looking forward to having to type all of this as well :'(. Enough self advertising, onward with this fic!

* * *

K had tuned Seguchi out from the beginning. He got to kiss Hiro. He couldn't deny he wasn't looking forward to it, but he really hoped Hiro didn't think he'd said this up. _Really really_. Because he hadn't. 

Perhaps… Hiro'd set this up as a way of answering his question. Tell him he returned his feelings. Ohh, that'd be nice.

But perhaps, Seguchi was playing matchmaker. According to Ryuichi, he'd done it before, and it was one of his favourite games. The only time he didn't succeed was when he tried setting Ryuichi himself up with some girl. But then again, this was Ryuichi. He wasn't exactly a reliable source of information.

K sighed as Hiro bend over to pick up a guitar pick, giving him a nice view of his ass. God bless sunglasses. He wanted Hiro so badly, it was kind of freaky. Slowly, he slipped into a kind of bliss, as he imagined 47 different ways Hiro could confess his love for him, most ending in bed, or on the couch, and a few in the backseat of the car as well.

He didn't notice the strange stares Seguchi (among others) were giving him. After all, how often do you see a gun crazy American sprouting hearts and blushing like a high school girl, without any top-of-the-notch weapons about that he could be drooling over?

Hiro felt he could die of shame, as Seguchi looked from K to him, with a knowing smirk that gave Hiro the creeps.

* * *

Suguru had, by now, gotten himself back together, and had gotten his crew to more or less pay attention to what he was saying. 

"So then, Tatsuha-san, what part would you like?"

"I dunno. What parts are taken?"

"Sakuma-san is Juliet, Shindo-san is Romeo-

And Kuma's a fountain, na no da!"

"What, you're not going to be in the play, Su-kun?"

Suguru couldn't help but blush at the nickname, even though Tatsuha used it all the time, and Tatsuha couldn't help but smirk at the blush.

"Well, I wasn't _planning_ to, no, but with the current shortage on actors, I guess I'll be Romeo's father…"

"Then, I'll be Romeo's mum!"

"Huh, You're gonna cross-dress out of _free will_, Tatsuha?"

Shuichi was very surprised. Tatsuha was a pervert alright, be he wasn't like _that_, was he?

"Tats-chan isn't like his scary aniki at all na no da!"

"That's an understatement! But no one has objections to me being Romeo's mum?"

"Well, _why_, do you want to be Romeo's mother? Wouldn't you rather have a male part?"

"Well, you said you were gonna include stage kissing, didn't you?"

So, it was just perverseness after all.

"You…! No, you can't be Romeo's mother if _that_'s the reason!"

"Relax, Fujisaki-kun! It's not such a bad idea; after all, you said you wanted fan service, right?"

Poor Suguru sputtered, but couldn't find something to say against that. He could only wonder why Shindo-san chose Tatsuha-san's side.

"Anyway, we need to design costumes, and we need to design the scenery. You guys do that, and I'll write the script."

"I'll help you with the script; I'm terrible at drawing and stuff like that!"

"But, but… I wanna keep _this_ costume!"

"Ryu-chan too na no da!"

Suguru sighed. "Let me guess, Yuki-san liked the costume, didn't he, Shindo-san?"

Shuichi blushed slightly. "Well, yeah…"

"Whatever! You can just design something aniki will like even better! Now, go to a studio or something, while I an' Su-kun do the script!"

"Hey, I haven't agreed to anything-

Bye bye Fu-chan! Have fun with Tats-chan no da!"

Ryuichi dashed out again.

"Try to let him do at least a _little_ work before you jump him, okay, Tatsuha-kun?"

Shuichi dashed out after his idol.

Suguru couldn't help but gulp nervously at the look in Tatsuha's eyes.

* * *

There, yet another chapter done! The thing is, I've really come to a point where I need to have read the actual play I think, so I tried reading it, but I just couldn't read more than a few lines without getting annoyed and throw the book around the room (don't ask why) so I'm afraid this won't be completely authentic. If you _really_ have a problem with that just say so in a review and when I get, say, at least ten people who say that, I'll give reading the play another try. 


	8. Chapter 8

Shuichi sighed as he looked at the scribble drawings that covered the walls, the table, everything in the room really. Ryuichi had even drawn something on him, presumably his costume. Judging from the tiny amount of lines there was, Yuki would like it better than his current costume. That, at least, was good.

But they were _never_ going to be able to make something out of the mess of scribbles. Even so, Ryuichi said they were finished, and was now tearing up the curtains to make actual costumes out of. Apparently, Ryuichi was planning to do something with bondage.

"C'mon, Shu-chan, It'll look cute on you!" Ryuichi waved some curtain shreds around, trying to tie them around Shuichi in a sort of sumo wrestler way. They were very small shreds, by the way.

"I don't think Fujisaki-kun will be too happy if we have costumes made out of pieces of curtain…"

"They're _not_ shreds of curtain! They're _animal fur_!"

Shuichi sighed. Even _he_ had his limits. He was really beginning to wonder how Noriko-chan _did_ managae to get Ryu-chan to do stuff.

"Ne, Ryu-chan, maybe we ought to show Fujisaki-kun what we've got so far, and maybe he's done a few scenes already, and we can rehearse."

"Shu-chan! That's a great idea! Maybe we'll get to see Fu-chan and Tats-chan making out! Yay!"

Before Shuichi could complain, Ryuichi had already dashed out the door. "Why _does _he always do that…"

It was very much useless to go for the script, as Ryuichi knows, but if he wasn't going to get Shu-chan in rags that keep falling off, well then he'd try to get a kiss or something.

* * *

"Now then, Su-kun… Seems we're all alone again…" 

After the dust had cleared, Suguru was a little shocked to find that Tatsuha had moved from his spot by the door towards him, and was now _seriously_ invading his personal space. Tatsuha slipped his arm around Suguru's waist.

"Just you and me, Su-kun… And a table that's the _perfect_ height. I even brought other… _necessaries _with me…"

Tatsuha's voice was but a whisper, close to his ear. Suguru was seriously beginning to freak out now. Tatsuha pulled him closer.

So he did the only thing he could. He blushed and stuttered.

"T…Tatsuha-san…I…"

"What is it, Su-kun?" Tatsuha moved his mouth from his ear over his check to the corner of his mouth.

"I...With 'perfect height' you don't mean perfect for…?"

"Perfect for _what_, Su-kun?"

Suguru turned purple. He murmured something unintelligent that Tatsuha couldn't make out, even thought they were so close.

"I didn't hear that, Su-kun. But I meant it was perfect for screwing. No sore back, no tired legs…Just _perfect_, just like your ass…"

Suguru mewled and turned, well, whatever, his blush deepened. Oh, how Tatsuha loved that blush! He wondered just how deep it could get…? (Suguru would wonder the same thing later on when he looks back on this.)

"Don't worry, Su-kun, there's nothing to it. Just in and out. And don't worry, I'll be gentle with you, so it won't hurt much."

Tatsuha kissed Suguru again, and when he tried to protest, took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Suguru's mouth.

Eventually, Suguru managed to break away, when Tatsuha was distracted by his ass. "Tatsuha-kun! I don't… That was just my first kiss this morning! You can't expect me to… to…" No! He was not going to be messed with! He was in control, and he would tell Tatsuha to go find some one else so sleep with.

Suguru stuttered and blushed some more, and Tatsuha drooled over his cuteness. And glomped him.

"Aww, you're so sweet and cute and innocent! I was just kidding, you know."

A non-comprehending look. Tatsuha sighed. "Even _I_ wouldn't expect someone to fuck with me when they have only just kissed for the first time."

"Oh. Yeah. I…I knew that…" Ack, I must sound like Shindo-san or something!

Tatsuha sighed again, and whined. "You think I'm _that_ bad!"

Suguru huffed. "According to Shindo-san, you nearly raped him the first time you met him. He says if it weren't for Yuki-san, you would've tied him up in a basement and do Unspeakable things to him, because you thought he looked like Sakuma-san."

"Yeah well I'll admit I tried getting him in bed a couple of times while aniki was away signing books, but I never tied him up in a basement, and I didn't do nothin'_serious_ to him, either. No 'Unspeakable things'. Though I guess you might not be able to talk about them I guess…"

Suguru shot him an accusing look.

"What? You feel like I took you?"

"No!..It's… I just…" Suguru trailed off hopelessly again. Tatsuha wrapped his arms around him.

"It's okay, Su-kun, I won't do anything you're not ready for." Though I might rush you a little…"Because… I like you…" Or at least you make me horny, for some obscure reason (hehe)

…

What! I just twisted the facts a little!

"You…You like me?"

Tatsuha threw in a heated smile for added effect. "Yeah."

"I… I've never…I don't know what to say…"

Suguru looked absolutely lost.

"It's okay." Tatsuha pulled him closer. "Deeds can say more than words." He squeezed Suguru's butt. And even naïve Suguru caught the not so hidden meaning behind those words.

"Pervert. I didn't _think_ so."

And with that, he pulled back and began working on the script.

"Awww! Su-kun! After all I went through, you won't even play with me some more! That's so mean!"

"Tough luck."

Tatsuha muttered something, then his smile lit up suddenly and he sat down behind Suguru. Years of practise had taught him to do so silently. He snuck an arm around his prey and pulled him into his lap. "Nope, I think I have earned a reward, actually."

Suguru gulped once more.

"Tatsuha…I _need_ to fix this script, else I'll never beat Seguchi. I don't want to be his lapdog any longer, you know."

"His lapdog?" He slid his hands over Suguru's belly. "I guess I wouldn't want to be that, I guess." He nibbled Suguru's neck. "But can't work on the script like this, hmm?" He pinched a nipple.

Suguru twitched and sighed. "Fine. Just don't go under my shirt and keep _out_ of my pants. You're dead meat if you do any of those, got that?"

Tatsuha snickered. "You _like_ it, don't you!"

Suguru blushed.

"Just admit it! I _know_ it when people like things."

"Had lots of practise, I bet." Suguru muttered.

"Yeah, but I bet-

"FU-chan! TATS-chan! Do you have a _script_ na no da?" (note that there's still no door; it's very inconvenient for certain people, while others (coughTohmacough) are having the time of their life spying on people.)

"I…We…"

"He's working on it! Have you done the scenery and the costumes _already_?"

"Uh-huh! See da?"

Ryuichi handed him some scribble drawings. "I _tried_ making them for real but Shu-chan wouldn't _let_ me na no da."

"Ah…I see…"

"So have you got the script yet no da?"

"No, I'm working on it. Why don't you and Shindo-san go, uh…Well go _play_ or something."

Tatsuha snickered and whispered something about Suguru wanting privacy. Suguru scowled and bumped him over the head. Ryuichi smiled, amused.

"Okay, then! Ryu-chan and Kuma will leave Fu-chan an' Tats-chan alone to have fun! Bye bye!"

Suguru turned beet red at the comment and started to deny everything, then they could hear Shuichi calling out from the hallway. Ryuichi must've used on of the secret passages again as a shortcut.

"Shu-chan da! We're going that way no da! Let's go play, Shu-chan! Yay!"

They dashed off again, Shuichi obviously tired from running halfway around the building.

Suguru was beginning to think Sakuma-san was out to get him. It seemed the guy only did a few things in life.

1. He sang. A _lot_.

2. He groped Shuichi. Even more then he sang.

3. He cried, wailed and mewled.

4. He played games and drew etc.

5. He messed up, created trouble, caused mayhem and was a walking disaster area.

There was a number six to this list actually, but Suguru didn't know that, and that made it all the more fun for Ryuichi. Number six was:

6. Make the life of whoever was in charge of him and tried to make him do stuff _hell_. Usually, it was Noriko-chan or Tohma-kun, but now, it was Suguru.

Sometimes, he managed to do all of those things at the same time. Ryuichi kept a list of those times.

Tohma was the only one who knew of number six. Therefore, Ryuichi had decided on a new strategy for Tohma: Psychological warfare, he called it. Basically, he hit on Tohma, and when he'd gotten him _so_ horny that he almost jumped Ryuichi, he'd make some remark that'd put everything he said before in a different perspective, a childish perspective for that. (Think _It's all in your taste_, written by me oh shameless self-advertising _again_)

It was driving Tohma nuts. Ryuichi grinned at the thought of the look Tohma had on his face when he had trouble controlling himself. Ryuichi always had a hard time keeping an innocent face when Tohma had that look, and when he asked what was wrong with Tohma, that he was acting so funny, he could barely control his voice.

Oh yes, Ryuichi would miss that, but it was worth all the extra possibilities to grope Shu-chan (and maybe do more). His grin turned darker and more perverted at the thought. He was _very_ much looking forward to the kissing scene. Maybe he should stop bugging Fujisaki so he could get the script done and they could practise the scene. Or maybe-

"_Ryu-chaaan!_"

"Nani, Shu-chan?"

"I was calling you for ages! Where was your mind?"

Ryuichi grinned perversely again. Shuichi sighed.

"Nevermind. Anyway, what are we going to do now?"

"Rehearse na no da!"

"Huh? Without a script?"

"Jup. We can practise kissing."

"Wha…!"

Ryuichi looked at Shuichi seriously (and oh-so sexily). "If Shu-chan doesn't practise kissing with Ryu-chan, he's sure to mess up on stage."

Shuichi blushed and looked away, realizing that was not unlikely.

"Yeah, I… I guess…" Why couldn't he just see this as a stage kiss! _Fanservice_!

"So it's okay no da?"

"I… Yeah."

Grinning, Ryuichi pulled Shuichi in for a not-so-innocent kiss.

* * *

Do not worry, my dear readers and fans, there will be more on this first kiss between Ryu-chan and Shu-chan. And guess what? A friend of mine proposed to help me write a Yaoi for this story, once I get two people together. Do you want that?  



	9. Chapter 9

OMG my first Yaoi! Squeel! Tehee, it sucks, I know. (sighs) anyway. On to the fic.

* * *

Ryuichi found, as he wrapped his arms around his prey, that there was more to Shu-chan's costume than met the eye. Sneaky, perverted Tohma-kun. Ryuichi mentally snickered. The costume seemed to _guide_ his hands under the tiny thing that went as a top, and he felt something made out of leather underneath. Ryuichi couldn't make out what it was though. Seemed he was going to have to take off the thing then… But not now. Everything in it's own time. 

Ohh, it seemed his costume had a similar construction! He hadn't even noticed it when putting the thing on. Sneaky sneaky Tohma-kun! Ryuichi bet Tohma-kun was worse of a pervert than Tats-chan, and maybe even as bad as Ryuichi himself!

Ryuichi snickered. If the hardness against his groin was any indication, Shu-chan sure was enjoying himself! He then decided to shut his mind down in order to fully enjoy the kiss.

* * *

Tohma peeked into the room Ryuichi and Shuichi were 'rehearsing' in. So far everything went perfectly according to plan. Ryuichi went after Shuichi, so both singers were out of his hair, Mika and Noriko were too busy glaring at each other and not-looking forward to kissing. Eiri was within reach. He had been a little worried when Tatsuha showed up, the brat could have ruined everything, but it seemed his cousin was very useful after all. And it would be good for Fujisaki to have a boyfriend. Tohma _loved_ bonuses like that! 

And then there were K and Hiro. Those two were _meant_ for each other! He'd watched over the surveillance cameras as K declared his love for Hiro, but it seemed the boy had a problem with K being married. Oh well, one or two phone calls to Judy Winchester could solve that.

Tohma had returned to his own crew just in time for the kissing scene between K and Hiro. They did mouth-to-cheek last time, but they wouldn't this time, he'd make sure… Tohma was evil, and he loved it. No, they were still _way_ to shy!

"Nakano-san, I want a mouth-to-mouth kiss! A _real_ kiss! You've been trough a lot to meet your lover, so show it!"

Ah, such a cute blush! Pity K would kill me if I touched him; else I might give him a try myself!

"Still no good! Do it again! And K-san, I really think you ought to put that magnum away. If you want to carry a gun, at least pick one that suits the costume."

"I'll _never_ part with my magnum!"

Tohma simply chuckled and signalled they could try again.

…

He sighed and shook his head. "Again!"

Tohma sighed, shook his head, and said 'Again!' seven more times, before he was reasonably content with their kissing. Hiro was flushed and K was panting slightly by then.

"Now if you can start with something like that next time, we can add the final touches. Next act please!"

* * *

Hiro glared at Seguchi as he returned to his seat. Why did the damn bastard have to go and make them kiss _ten_ times! Ohh, he was going to _pay_ for that! But what could he possibly do that didn't endanger his job? He looked to his side and saw Yuki sitting there, fuming, and apparently trying to make the scenery collapse onto Seguchi by sheer willpower. It sure didn't look very stable… He looked to his other side to see K also glaring at Seguchi. 

Hiro grinned. If he could get those two to help him, he stood a fair chance. He nudged K and asked him if he wanted revenge on Seguchi as well, and K whispered enthusiastically and pulled out his gun. Hiro sweat dropped and whispered something about not wanting to _kill_ the guy, when-

"Nakano-san! K-san! I understand if you two are a little exited after all that kissing, but please just find a private place, and don't do stuff like that in public!"

Hiro blushed and only then realised how close they were in order to be able to hear each others whispers. He pulled back quickly as K clicked his gun in warning. Seguchi just smiled and turned his attention to the play again.

"I swear, that guy's a _dead man_."

Hiro sighed again and turned to ask Yuki of he wanted revenge on Seguchi as well. He got a grunt and an evil smirk, and Hiro took it that was a 'yes'.

He then began thinking up ways for Seguchi to suffer.

* * *

Suguru twitched. This was getting out off hand. Sure, Tatsuha hadn't broken his promise of not getting in his pants or under his shirt, but if he had realised what he could do with his mouth, he would've included opening the damn thing with the forbidden things as well. 

He was still sitting in Tatsuha's lap (it was, he admitted grudgingly, quite comfy). Tatsuha wouldn't Shut up however, and it was seriously pissing him of.

"And after _that_, we could go to my room, and we could fuck on the bed, on the ground, everywhere. There wouldn't be a single place left that we haven't screwed in, on or against. And then, I want to-

"Tastuha…Kun…"

"_Yes_, Su-kun?" Tatsuha grinned. This kid was just _too _precious for words.

"Will you _shut. The hell. Up._"

"Now now, Su-kun, watch you language."

"Says a person who was jabbering on and on about fucking this and fucking that mere seconds ago."

Tatsuha gasped in fake shock. "Su-kun! You said fuck! _Twice_!"

Suguru sighed. This was going to one _long_ time.

* * *

"Umm, Ryu-chan…" 

"Hmm…?"

Shuichi was really having a hard time keeping his voice steady. Ryuichi had pushed him down onto a table and was now straddling him. He was really enjoying himself. But…Now he'd knocked over a bottle of strawberry juice. And if he remembered correctly, that _stained_.

"I…um…kind of knocked over your juice… And I think it stains…"

Ryuichi paused his ministrations to look. "Shu-chan is right na no da." Ryuichi sighed disappointedly. He wanted to make out with Shuichi some more, but he also remembered the last time he had stained Tohma's expensive carpet. He hadn't been amused, and that's an understatement.

"Tohma-kun'll get mad if I ruin the carpet again. We should probably try to clean this up."

"Okay. I'll go looking for cleaning supplies, while you get a bucket of water."

"Okay! There's a closet with cleaning stuff just down the hallway na no da!"

Ryuichi dashed out of the room to get water, leaving a dust trail behind.

"Ryu-chan! Shouldn't you put your shirt back on first!"

After getting Ryuichi dressed properly again, Shuichi headed for the closet. There, he paused.

"Why are there… _strange noises_ coming from the closet?"

Noises, like moans and grunts were coming from the closet.

A particularly loud moan. "But I _need_ to clean that carpet else Seguchi-san will have my head." Shuichi shrugged and pulled the door open.

Silence fell.

Shuichi's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets.

"um… It's not what you think, Shindo-ku-

"AAAAAaaaaaaauuuuuuugh!"

Shuichi screamed at full volume. And full volume was _loud_, what with him being a singer and all.

"Shindo-kun!"

"AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Bad image! _Bad image_!"

Shuichi _desperately_ tried to ban the image of Sakano-san and Noriko-chan half naked doing things that Suguru would consider 'unspeakable'.

He wasn't succeeding however. He decided that maybe it'd help if he couldn't see them anymore, and shut the door again, but Noriko threw it open again, after covering herself. "Shindo! If you tell _anyone_ about this, I'll have Tohma do something to you that surpasses your worst nightmares!" She then shut the door again, and the noises picked up again. Shuichi ran of in search of another closet to get cleaning supplies.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryuichi had already gotten the bucket of water, almost flooding the bathroom and the hallway while he was at it. 

"What's _taking_ Shu-chan so long no da!" He asked Kumagorou, whom he'd fetched from the room Suguru and Tatsuha were writing the script in. They had been to busy to notice him.

"What if something gasp _happened_ to Shu-chan! He could've fallen from the roof na no da, or Tohma-kun might've killed him no da, or he might've been caught by scary Yuki-san and raped to death no da, or… NO! Shu-chan, hang in there, Ryu-chan an' Kuma-san will save you no da!"

With that, Ryuichi set of find Shuichi, and headed for the hentai closet.

* * *

(gasp) "Noriko-chan! How _could_ you! _Not telling_ Ryu-chan you an' Sakano-san were all lovey-dovey! Waaaaaah! I bet you two got _married_ without Ryu-chan there! Waaaaaaaaaaaah Noriko-chan _hates_ Ryu-chan! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Ryuichi wailed and Noriko-chan sweatdropped. 

"Ryu-chan, I don't hate you, and we're not _married_, either. Now go away, we were just getting to the good part. Shuichi went _that_ way, in case you were looking for him."

"you sniffle don't hate Ryu-chan?"

"No."

"Okay, then no da! Have fun!" Ryuichi went in the direction Noriko indicated, so he could save Shuichi from whatever (hopefully perverted) situation fate had put him in.

"Ryu-chan! Don't tell anyone what you saw! _Don't_!"

Then, Noriko smirked at Sakano-san and closed the door again, this time _locking_ it, so they wouldn't be disturbed again. Hopefully. Tohma was damn good at picking locks.

* * *

Tohma, however, was currently in 7th heaven. Next scene was the kissing scene! Hell yeah! He looked dreamily at Eiri. Eiri smirked back. This surprised Tohma. Was Eiri gasp planning something? Tohma looked at Eiri suspiciously. Eiri sighed and glared. Tohma was at ease again. Eiri was okay when he was glaring. There was something wrong when he was smiling. 

Hiro and K giggled insanely.

Tohma was about to look suspiciously at them, too, when he heard his cue. He bounced on stage in a very un-Tohma-ish way, and nearly jumped Eiri. Because of all the pink fluffy clouds he was currently sporting, he completely missed that Eiri slipped something in his mouth. He quickly said his lines and then jumped Eiri. He didn't bother with a loving kiss, but slipped his tongue into Eiri's mouth right away. Ah, the sweet taste he had longed for so mu—wait, was that _garlic_! Ewwww! Tohma pulled away as quick as he'd jumped, spit out the garlic, and looked at Eiri in shock. He pouted and disappointedly said the remaining lines.

Hiro and K were in tears of laughter.

* * *

"Shu-chan! You're alright na no da! Ryu-chan was afraid you'd been raped to death by a multi-penised monster!" Shuichi sweat dropped. 

"Naw, I was just getting the cleaning supplies…"

Ryuichi smiled sweetly at him and hugged him gently. "Ryu-chan is really glad Shu-chan's okay." He said softly, as he buried his head in Shuichi's soft hair. Shuichi melted into a puddle of bishi-goo. That was the sweetest thing anyone's ever done to him! Ryuichi put the goo that was Shuichi in one of the buckets he'd brought along and headed back to the room with the stained carpet.

"Lesse. What do we do now, Shu-chan?"

"I dunno. Just pour some of this and some of that and that on the stain and let it work for a while and then we'll wash it away with water."

"Okay no da!"

Ryuichi poured some stuff together. It began to bubble and smoke came off it.

"Done! Now we have to wait, so let's practise some more!"

* * *

IMPORTANT NOTE 

If you don't want to read Yaoi (very crappy yaoi for that) skip on to the next interlude bar. All you have to know is that they have sex. Nothin' important happens.

END IMPORTANT NOTE

* * *

Before Shuichi knew it, he as kissing Ryuichi again, and it seemed the sexy god was even more eager than the first time. And he liked it. They kissed for some time, exploring each others mouth and lips, when Ryuichi began sliding his hands over Shuichi's body, and Shuichi shyly began touching Ryuichi as well. After a while Shuichi felt his head get lighter, as if he were drunk, and he pondered why that could be for a moment, but dropped the thought when Ryuichi brushed a particularly sensitive spot. 

He soon found himself on his back on the table again, but this time Ryuichi spread his legs and stood between them, rubbing their groins together. Shuichi couldn't suppress a moan and Ryuichi smiled at the flushed boy. He was so sweet, and somehow, he managed to seem innocent even in something like this.

He sneaked his hand into Shuichi's pants, and was pleasantly surprised to find he wasn't wearing anything underneath. Neither was Ryuichi himself, actually, but he'd show Shuichi that soon. He grunted as the younger one brushed lightly over his erection, though still clothed, it sent a jolt of pleasure through him. Yuki certainly trained his boyfriend well; Ryuichi had to give him credit for that. He slipped of Shuichi's pants off, exposing him. Shuichi whimpered. Ryuichi had thought the boy would complain that he would stay loyal to Yuki. Then again, Ryuichi felt strangely uncaring himself, and therefore decided not to pay attention to it.

He then realised something terrible. They had no lube. He hadn't expected to go so far and therefore hadn't brought any. He usually carried some with him in Kumagorou's secret pocket for emergencies, but he'd used that the day before. Ryuichi groaned in frustration.

"Ryu-chan? Did I… do something wrong…?" Shuichi seemed afraid. Must've had a lot of criticism.

"No, I just realized I didn't bring any _lube_ no da. Damn."

To his surprise, Shuichi smiled and pulled a tube of lubricant from his costume, that lay discarded on the floor. "I don't have condoms, though…"

Ryuichi looked at him. Shuichi looked back. Oh what the heck, they both thought, and Ryuichi opened the lube and began preparing Shuichi. He slid a finger into him, and Shuichi sighed softly. He slid another one in and began scissoring them, stretching him. Finally, he pulled his fingers out and instead shoved another part of himself in. Shuichi moaned loudly.

"Shush, Shu-chan, don't want anyone to _hear_ us no da." It was barely audible even though Ryuichi's head was right next to Shuichi's. He murmured something in return.

Ryuichi slowly began sliding himself deeper into his soon to be lover, until he was as deep as he could, then waited for Shuichi to get used to the feeling. When said boy grabbed his hips and began guiding him, he set in a slow rhythm, until Shuichi moaned again, signalling he'd hit his pleasure spot. He picked up speed then and soon, the were moving together hard, Shuichi's legs wrapped around his waist, seemingly pulling him in deeper each thrust.

Finally, the felt Shuichi coming under him, with another loud moan, and he let himself go, thrusting a few last times, before coming too. He collapsed onto Shuichi, both panting hard. They slid to the ground afterwards, and soon fell asleep.

* * *

After Shuichi replayed their actions in his dreams a few more times, adding to the mess they created and staining the carpet some more, he woke up. Ryuichi was still asleep. He had a soaring headache. It took him a while to notice the room was filled with green smoke, and there was a hole where they'd mixed the cleaning stuff together. It took him even longer to add one by one, and then some to come to the conclusion that maybe they shouldn't stay in the room for too long. 

He fetched their costumes; put them on so that they were both more or less decent, grabbed Kuma and the lube and headed to the restroom to clean himself up. He blocked the door with a bottle of soap (don't ask how) and tried as well as he could to at least get the smell gone. Ryuichi soon woke up too and demanded some aspirin, But Shuichi managed to get him clean as well. They then headed to see if maybe Fujisaki-kun knew where the aspirin was.

During all of this, Shuichi was scolding himself for cheating on Yuki. He didn't blame Ryuichi, he could have just said 'no', after all.

"Shu-chan?" They were headed for Tohma's office because Ryuichi remembered (after almost killing Fujisaki-kun for using all the aspirin in the studio's first aid kit) that Tohma kept a big supply of drugs in his office. Ryuichi frequently saw him taking asperin from a drawer in his desk.

"Yes, Ryu-chan?"

"Do you feel bad for sleeping with Ryu-chan na no da?"

"…A bit."

Silence fell.

"You could've said 'no', though, no da."

"Yeah, I could've. I don't know why I didn't. I think it was the fumes. I felt kinda drunk."

"…Did you realise that Yuki-san could also have decided to agree to be Juliet, so I wouldn't even have had a reason to kiss you no da? You shouldn't _just_ blame _yourself_, Shu-chan."

"You blame Yuki?"

"…I blame myself, if anyone. Ryu-chan wanted Shu-chan really badly; else he might've been less demanding no da."

To his surprise, Shuichi smiled. A little sad, but he smiled. "Don't feel guilty. Yuki sleeps with other people all the time, so he shouldn't mind. Besides…He _needn't_ find out."

"Ryu-chan won't tell. Promise, na no da!"

"And even if he _does_ fond out, maybe it'll teach him not to sleep with other people anymore…" The last statement seemed to be meant for himself rather than Ryuichi, so he didn't respond.

"Ryu-chan?"

"Yes?"

"I liked it."

Ryuichi smiled. "I'm good."

Shuichi smiled as well. "Pervert."

They reached Tohma's office, and Shuichi was stunned at the amount of drugs there was. Heck, it was more than Yuki had, and he had a lot of stuff he had to take for his ulcer!

After taking some aspirin, they set of to tell Tohma they had accidentally burnt a hole in the floor, and there was still mess. Shuichi was not looking forward to it.

There (whipes sweat of brow) what did you think of my first Yaoi? Was it bad or was it terrible? Or did perhaps /gasp like it! review, please!


	10. Chapter 10

There, yet another chappie! no. 10, an important number indeed! Anyway, I never expected Suguru to play such a major part in this fic at all! heck, I hated the guy at first! But now, I love him. Seriously. He is just too precious for words.

And thank you so much, all reviewers! I always feel really warm and fluffy inside when I get new reviews or re-read the ones I've already gotten. Now, then, onwards we go.

* * *

"Su-kun, you're making this way too _lame_." 

"What do you mean, _lame_! It's the story of Romeo and Juliet!"

"Yeah well I don't know the details of the original, but this sure seems kind of boring. _I_, for one, wouldn't want to watch this."

Suguru sighed. "It's not _meant_ to appeal to people like you."

Tatsuha scowled. "Waddaya mean, 'people like _me_'! What's wrong with me, huh!"

"You're a big pervert, that's wrong with you. But I didn't mean it negatively when I said people like you."

"Oh. Then it's okay. But I still think you should make this play more interesting. Add a love triangle here and there. Do some porn. Whatever; just make it more fun to watch at."

"I'm not like Seguchi you know, with his _incest_ and stuff."

That had Tatsuha quiet for a moment. "I guess, but your kissing is a lot like his."

Suguru's eyes widened. "_You_ kissed with _Seguchi_! Eww! Get away from me this instant!"

Crap, He wasn't supposed to tell anyone he'd had Seguchi. The guy was creepy if you got on his wrong side! "Ah…I was just kidding… Su-kun."

Suguru looked at him in disbelief. Damn, he wasn't falling for it. Guess not even he's _that_ naïve.

Suguru sighed. "You have a sick taste of humor, Tatsuha-kun." Tatsuha cheered inwardly.

"Aww, don't be mean, Su-kun. Anyway, what, exactly is this story about?"

"You don't even know what Romeo and Juliet is _about_!"

Tatsuha laughed apologetically. Suguru sighed for the umpteenth time.

"It's about two families who have hated each other for years, and two of their children fall in love with each other, and at some point the girl takes poison to trick her family and the boy finds her and thinks she's dead, commits suicide, then the girl finds _him_ dead and also commits suicide, and the families finally see how stupid they've been, but it's too late."

"Well _that_'s kind of harsh."

"I didn't write it, Tatsuha-kun."

"But you _did_ write _this _script! Why don't you make it have a happy end? I love happy endings!"

"I can't just go messing with the story! It wouldn't be Romeo and Juliet if it had a happy ending!"

"Why not? Seguchi did it."

"You comparing me to him?"

Tatshuha was a bit disturbed by the glare Suguru shot him. "Well… This is a match between you and him. Isn't a match all about comparing two people?"

That seemed to take Suguru by surprise. "…I suppose so."

"Well, then! Here, let me help you." With that, Tatsuha grabbed the half finished script and started 'editing'. Suguru could only watch in fear of what could come out of this.

* * *

"Ryu-chan? _What_ are you and Shindo-san doing here? Shouldn't you be with Fujisaki-kun?" Despite the fact that the muscles in his face made it look like he was smiling, Shuichi could tell he wasn't. It was the eyes. Tohma's widely feared death glare™. He gulped nervously. 

"Don't worry, Tohma-kun, we were just here to tell you we burnt a hole in the floor, right above your office, while we were trying to get juice stains from the carpet na no da!"

Everyone in the room sweatdropped.

"Ah, I see. I think the reparation team hasn't left yet; they were getting some coffee after patching up the bullet holes K made earlier. Go to the cafeteria and tell them to fix the floor."

"Okay no da!"

Ryuichi quickly set of again, and Shuichi was happy to leave as well.

* * *

"Ne, Ryu-chan, does Seguchi-san always just shrug and tell you to get someone to fix it, when you tell him about things like burning away a floor?" 

"Naw, he usually gives Ryu-chan a lecture, but it's usually Kuma who did it so it's really unfair, but now Tohma-kun just wants us out of his way for his schemes na no da."

"His _schemes_? Seguchi-san schemes stuff?"

Ryuichi looked at him disbelievingly. "Shu-chan didn't _know_ that no da?"

"No, I thought… I thought he just kind of did stuff and it always turned out right… somehow."

"… Thoma-kun probably planned for me to go after you, Shu-chan da."

"_Really_?"

Ryuichi nodded.

"Whoah! Then he's a lot more evil than I thought!"

silence fell as Ryuichi stared at Shuichi.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Seguchi-san's a friend of yours! I shouldn't call him evil!"

"It's okay, Shu-chan. Tohma _is_ evil na no da. His goals are usually the same as mine, and he cares for me as well so he sometimes gets stuff done for me while he's at it, so Ryu-chan doesn't mind him being evil no da."

"So…You're in this just for yourself!"

"Well, Ryu-chan used to be… But now he also sees Tohma-kun as a friend da."

Shuichi seemed to think about that. Ryuichi slipped an arm around him in support.

"Ryu-chan isn't perfect, you know, even though he likes to think he is na no da. Ryu-chan is one of the most selfish people he knows, actually."

Shuichi seemed utterly lost now. "If you say so…"

"I do no da. Let's go check on Fu-chan da."

"Okay!" Shuichi was happy to have something to focus on again, and ran after Ryuichi, who'd dashed away leaving a smoke trail behind _again_.

* * *

A very uncomfortable Silence hung in the room. 

"…So, Juliet is actually male and married to an evil witch, Romeo's parents are both madly in love with Juliets's father, but because they know they can't have him since he is already married to Juliet's mother, they hate the whole family.

Then, Romeo and Juliet fall in love together and the two families catch them making out in a dark back alley, and Romeo's parents finally see the light and realize it doesn't matter if you love either a male though you're a male yourself, or if you love someone who is already married.

Juliet's parents see the light too and realize what a bitch the girl they made their son marry is, and Juliet's mother sets off right away to slay the evil witch, leaving his father behind. Then Romeo's parents both jump him, and on finding out they both love the same guy, they set up a happy threesome. And Romeo gets married to Juliet. The play ends with everyone but Juliet's mother making out."

"That's the plot, basically, yes."

Suguru seemed about ready to kill Tatsuha, or maybe pass out, or do both even.

"Yes. That's the man plot. I'm afraid we need to begin practicing now, we don't have time to write a new script."

"Waddaya mean write a new script? I _love_ this story! It's _so_ cool!"

"Ryu-chan an' Kuma too no da!"

"Well, glad at least _you two_ like it."

"C'mon, Fujisaki-kun, don't be such a sore puss! I bet if you concentrated on getting a younger audience, like teens or something, you could pull this off! Maybe you could contact a school, and say it's highly educational!"

"Tatsuha-kun completely screwed up the story! All you would learn is what Romeo and Juliet is _not_ like!"

"Well at least you'd have fun."

Suguru sighed, and gave up. He couldn't do anything about it anyway.

"_Fine_."

"Oh, and Ryuichi-sama, Shu-chan, you'll have to make out on stage, but I figured you wouldn't mind _too_ much, since Su-kun and me also have to."

Shuichi's eyes widened in shock. Make out _on stage_! Sure, he'd slept with Ryuichi, but to anything on stage! Yuki would know for sure! He couldn-

"We'll do it na no da! No _problem_ da!"

"Okay, if that's settled, let's get started!"

Suguru and Shuichi quivered at the look in their respective crushes' eyes.

* * *

"Eiri-san! How _could_ you! To your own brother in law, even!" 

"There's _more_, even."

Eiri smirked. Tohma was shocked.

"Eiri-san! Who talked you into this!"

"Wouldn't you like to know!"

Mika and Noriko had come to ask what had happened, and nearly all people who'd witnessed the kiss had been eavesdropping. He'd just told them he didn't want to make Eiri uncomfortable, since it was only the first try. Neither of them had believed him (of course) and K had made a remark about Tohma being a hypocrite. Most others had bought the lie though.

But it seemed he wasn't going to get the answer out of Eiri-san. Oh well, he'd just have to ask Tatsuha. And if the kid didn't know, he could always bribe him with sex to get him to pull the answer out of his big brother.

"You're mean, Eiri-san!"

Eiri huffed. "You hadn't noticed yet?"

Tohma sighed, and told everyone they could go home, rehearsal was finished. Then, he set of to find Tatsuha.

* * *

Tatsuha was having a great time. He had Suguru, who was too distracted by Shuichi and Ryuichi making out to notice he'd slid his hands under his shirt and was working on his pants. And, even better, he had two sexy singers making out right in front of him. 

Oh, was that a moan Su-kun gave just now?

Tatsuha snickered and slipped his hand into Suguru's pants. Oh yeah, was he ever enjoying himself. That script had been his best plan ever.

Little did Tatsuha know his luck was about to turn soon.

* * *

Don't worry, it's not going to get angsty or anything (me no like angst) Now, hit that button, and win the prize: my eternal love! 


	11. Chapter 11

I had a major smile on my face when I saw that I'd gotten three whole reviews, and my mom walked past and was like, did you win the lottery or something! You guys make me so happy! Wheee!

* * *

Tohma peeked through the doorframe (_still_ no door). My, Ryuichi sure was getting it on! And Tatsuha too, it seemed. Looked like his cousin wasn't going to be a virgin much longer, with Tatsuha around. 

Tohma sighed. He wanted to enjoy the free porn Ryuichi and Shuichi were currently displaying, but he really needed to ask Tatsuha who got Eiri to do such a thing, and make sure the person got what they deserved. Namely a painful death. As in, _really_ painful.

"Tatshua-kun? Could I have a word with you please?"

The effects of those simple words were major. Suguru gasped and finally noticed where Tatsuha had his hands, and tried to get away, while screaming at Tohma to stop spying on him. Shuichi also tried to pull away from his lover, and Ryuichi glared at Tohma for interrupting. Tatsuha whined and pouted, trying not to let Suguru get away. "Can't you see I'm _busy_! You're interrupting, Seguchi!"

"What? I can't hear you, Fujisaki-kun is yelling too loudly!"

Tatsuha kissed Suguru full on the mouth in front of everyone, effectively shutting him up(or at least turning down the volume to shocked stutters, and making Suguru blush as well) "I said, can't you see I'm busy?"

"Yes, but it's very urgent."

"Don't think I'm telling you what we're planning to do for the play."

"That's not what I came for."

Tohma grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out.

"Hey Su-kun, just continue without me, okay!"

"Ah… Sure…"

* * *

"Now then, Tatsuha-kun, who set Eiri-san up?" 

"Waddaya mean set aniki up? What'd he do?"

Tohma sighed. "Don't play dumb on me. I know you love to see your brother being embarrassed."

"Well, I was kind of distracted for the past few hours. Your cousin is very cute, in case you hadn't noticed."

Tohma looked at him. "You seriously don't know."

"No, but if he got really embarrassed, do tell me!"

Tohma sighed _again_. ( there's a lot of sighing in this fic, I just noticed!)

"Well, I made him stage kiss me, but he shoved garlic into my mouth. I want to know whims idea that was."

After half an hour or so, Tatsuha had recovered from his fit of laughter.

"No, I (giggle) don't know. Honestly. But if I find out, I'll tell you for fifty bucks."

"After congratulating them ,most likely. Fine, here's fifty bucks." (Tohma's really rich, you know, so he doesn't even miss the money. I'm _so_ jealous!"

Tohma then left again, presumably to spy on people again or whatever he does all day long.

* * *

"Why did you let us make out so _long_, Fujisaki-kun?" 

"Tatsuha was supposed to say the first lines. I couldn't do anything."

"Oh."

"Did Shu-chan mind na no da?"

"Naw, not really, I was just wondering." Shuichi smiled at his friend. "If maybe Tatsuha-kun had rubbed off on Fujisaki-kun, and he was simply enjoying the show."

Suguru turned beet red.

"Anyway, we have to continue rehearsing, right?"

"Yeah no da! Let's continue where we left of da!"

Ryuichi jumped Shuichi again.

"Hey, can't we just skip past Tatsuha-kun's lines!"

"No, seems we'll have to stay like this until he comes back." Shuichi murmured around Ryuichi's mouth.

Suguru sughed. "You two are impossible."

* * *

Eiri walked along the hallway. Lessee, they were in bad luck's studio, right? 

He hadn't got a clue where _that_ was. Maybe it was that place the brat had dragged him into this morning? As it was his only lead, he decided to go see if he could find that.

Ah, there it was already. But hadn't there been a door this morning? Eiri peeked through the doorframe.

And he did _not_ like what he saw. First of all, no Tatsuha. Damn. Then, even _worse_, the idiot Sakuma was al _over_ Shuichi! Eiri felt like killing the guy right there! He was being ripped in two now; should he just ask where his brother was and leave, or should he kick Sakuma to a bloody pulp first?

Shuichi sure didn't seem to _mind_ it. Ok, so he'd anticipated that, seeing how Shuichi saw Sakuma as a god, but it still disturbed him. This wasn't a simple kiss anymore!

Finally, he decided to just cough as a sign he was there, and see how things went.

(cough)

No reaction. Shuichi moaned.

(cough!)

Still nothing. Fujibasa noticed him though.

(_cough!_)

(gasp) "Yuki!"

"Yes. Me. What do you think you're doing, brat?"

"Rehearsing."

"It seems more like making out to me."

Tears welled up in Shuichi's eyes. "It isn't!"

Yuki continued, seemingly not hearing him.. "I suppose all that whining about being loyal was a lie, then."

Shuichi looked hurt, but also… Angry? "You sleep with random people all the time, you have no right to speak!"

Yuki seemed stunned. That… Did he just admit it _wasn't_ for the play! He did, didn't he!

He needed some time to process that.

So Yuki scowled. "Whatever. I came for Tatsuha, not you. Where is he?"

"Tohma-kun took him. That way no da."

"You'd better be right."

Yuki stomped away, not saying another word.

Shuichi sniffled once, twice, as a warning that he was going to turn the waterworks on soon.

"Hush, Shu-chan, it's okay, it's okay da…"

"No it (sob) isn't. I admitted it wasn't for the play."

Ryuichi signalled for Suguru to leave them alone for a it.

"Oh, I'll go, um, look for Tatsuha, see if he's okay, if Seguchi didn't push him in front of a car or something…" Suguru left the room.

"Shu-chan…"

"I'll be fine, Ryu-chan. I've had enough if him anyway."

"You're going to dump him?"

"Yes." Shuichi looked determined. "And I'm not going to come crawling back to him afterwards."

"Shu-chan… Whatever happens, whatever you do… I'll be there for you."

Shuichi curled into his lover's chest and finally began to cry. "Thank you (sob) a lot, Ryu-chan."

* * *

"Tatsuha, there you are." 

"You were looking for me _too_? Boy, am I in demand today!"

"Don't let it get to your head. Anyway, I want to know why Mika and Seguchi want me in drag so badly. Is it because Seguchi is just a big pervert or is it revenge for something?"

"As far as I know it's because Seguchi-san is a big pervert. But I'm not really following all that's happening with you and Seguchi-san, 'cause I'm busy getting Su-kun and Ryuichi-sama in bed. By the way, who's idea was it shove garlic into Seguchi's mouth!"

"It was Hiroshi's idea. And who is this 'Su-kun'?" Eiri then handed him another 50 bucks, the standard price for information of this sort. (Eiri's almost as rich as Tohma, you know.)

"Thanks, aniki! He's bad luck's keyboardist and he's one helluva good kisser even if he doesn't seem it."

Yuki rolled his eyes. "Oh, that Fujibasa guy. I thought you had better taste than _that_, Tatsuha."

Then Eiri left again, and Tatsuha sighed and headed to find Seguchi and tell him it was Hiro. Sure, he felt a little guilty, from what he'd heard from Shuichi Hiro was a great person, but he didn't want to get on Seguchi's bad side… Besides, aniki could've just said it was his own idea, he knows Tatsuha was a fink for Seguchi after all.

"Yo, Seguchi-san! It was Hiroshi's idea! Aniki said so!"

"Thank you, Tatsuha-kun! I'll remember that."

Tatsuha sure felt sorry for that Hiroshi; that was one scary glint Seguchi had in his eyes.

He then shrugged; you couldn't prevent the inevitable from happening, could you? And Seguchi would've found out sooner or later anyway. Tatsuha went back to continue rehearsing.

* * *

"Tatsuha-kun! There you are!" 

"Hey, Su-kun!" Tatsuha slipped an arm around his waist. Suguru stiffened but didn't protest.

"Are you okay? Seguchi-san didn't do anything to you?"

"Waddaya mean 'do anything to me'?"

"Well, when Seguchi-san wants to talk to you, it's usually trouble."

"Naw, He just wanted to know something. Were you looking for me because you were worried? That's so sweet!" Tatsuha snuggled his Su-kun, who blushed.

"Yeah, well, Sakuma-san wanted me out of the room while he comforted Shindo-san."

"Why? What happened to Shuichi-kun?"

Suguru told him what'd happened while he was away.

"I suppose it's for the best. Shuichi-kun is much too sweet for aniki; even though I _think_ aniki actually likes him. If he can't be nice to his boyfriend, it's his own fault."

"You… you're not going to try and talk Shindo-san out of dumping your brother?"

"Naw, Shuichi-kun's my friend, aniki is my brother but he _does_ act as an ass. He should solve his own problems."

To Tatsuha's surprise, Suguru smiled at him. "You're not such a bad guy after all, are you?"

Tatsuha whined. "Whatever made you think I was a bad guy, huh?"

"You tried to rape me."

"Did _not_!"

"Did too!"

* * *

Ya know, I'm not too sure what to think of this chapter. I kinda like it, but I've also written myself into a mess, and now I'm stuck on the next chapter. If you have ideas, review! 


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter is really sad, and it was no fun to write at all, but I had to break up Yuki and Shuichi _some_ time, didn't I! Anyway, there's good news as well, because (insert drum rolls) Su-kun and Tast-kun get together! Yay! Okay, so you saw that one coming for ages, but it's still good news, right?

* * *

"Nakano-san? Could I have a word with you please?" 

Hiro gulped. "Ah…Sure…"

Seguchi practically dragged him out of the room.

K watched as Hiro panicked. He set off after them.

"Nakano-san, a little birdie told me it was _you_ who convinced Eiri-san to play that little trick on me. What have you got to say to that?"

"Please don't kill me it was a joke!" was hat Hiro would like to say, but he figured it wasn't such a good idea. "Umm…"

"I don't have _all day_, Nakano-san…" Seguchi looked seriously pissed.

"I, uh…"

He then saw K sitting behind a potted plant a few metres behind Seguchi. He held up a sign reading: '**duck for cover behind the pillar on your right in three**…' K held up another sign '**two…'** K switched the sign again '**one!'**. Hiro ducked behind the pillar blindly, and a huge, ear-deafening explosion followed. Seguchi was blown away to the end of Tokyo where he crashed into Rage's panda (1).

"K-san! Thank you _so_ much!"

"You're welcome, Hiro-kun."

Hiro smiled. "If you call me Hiro-kun, can I call you Cloud-kun?"

"No! I'm K when I'm working! But out of work, it's okay."

Hiro simply laughed.

"Though luck, Cloud-kun."

"Aww, c'mon, call me K!"

"Nope! Besides, _technically_, rehearsal is over and we are therefore not working."

K smiled. That boy was too precious for words.

* * *

"Sakano-kun, I'm hungry, will you get me something to eat?" 

_(I would let Noriko use his first name, but I don't know what it is. Hence, Sakano-kun. I considered calling him Bob, but decided against it in the end.) _

"I've got something in my pants if you're hungry…"

"Ohh, you're such a bear!"

Sakano smiled and kissed Noriko again.

* * *

"What do you think would be the best way do dump him?" 

"I dunno no da. Does Shu-chan want to hurt Yuki-san?"

"Not _really_…"

"Hmhm, Shu-chan is too sweet for that na no da."

Shuichi blushed. "Stop distracting me, Ryu-chan."

Ryuichi just smiled and buried his head in Shuichi's soft hair. "Ryu-chan, you're not helping! I _know_ you're happy that I'll be single again but I need to do this first."

Ryuichi sighed. "But Shu-chaaan! Can't we play _just_ a _bit_ no da!"

"No."

* * *

"Tats-kun…" 

"hnnn?"

"Don't. _Do_. That."

"What? This?"

"Ack, yes, that!"

"Aww, but I _like_ it! And I know you like it too!"

Suguru scowled. "Just stop it!"

"You're not even denying it! I'm making progress. Maybe we should go find a closet or a room with a door."

"You _won't_ get me in a closet with you, thank-you-very-much!"

"Yes I do." Tatsuha then pulled Suguru into a closet. Suguru hadn't even noticed there _was_ a closet, but Tatsuha had had practise.

"Ack!"

"See? Now you're in a closet with me."

Suguru was shocked beyond words.

"Su-kun?"

Suguru gaped.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Hey, you! This closet's _taken_. Go find another one!"

"Ohh, nice boobies."

At that, Sakano kicked them out of the closet, snarling like a jealous boyfriend (which he is).

"Hey, Su-kun, I couldn't see it in the dark so well, but was that Ukai Noriko from Nittle Grasper?"

"Noriko-san… And Sakano-san… Oh my god… Ban the image, _ban the image_, Suguru, ban it!"

"What, you didn't like her boobies? I thought they were pretty nice. By the way, that guy seemed like a nerd, I wonder what she sees in him…? Hey, Su-kun, what'cha doing?"

Suguru was putting a sign on the door of the closet reading 'TAKEN!'.

"I'm making sure no one has to go through _that_ anymore."

"Oh."

"And Tatsuha-kun?"

(whine) "No more 'Tats-kun'?"

"Fine, Tats-kun, if y-

"Oh, I can choose! Then I want you to call me Tatsuha-sama."

Suguru glared at him. "_Tats-kun_, if you keep staring at other people, I won't let you touch me anymore."

"Jealous? I'm not your boyfriend, you know."

Suguru seemed hurt. "No."

Tatsuha smirked. "Would you like to be?"

"Only if you promise not ton gape at other people like you did just now."

"But Su-kun! That'd mean no more porn as well!"

A disgusted look. "Fine, you can watch porn, but now when _I_'m around."

"I don't need porn when _you_'re around…"

Tatsuha began feeling him up. "I promise I won't gawk at people. So you'll be my boyfriend now?"

Suguru blushed. "Yeah…"

They kissed again, until Noriko and Sakano began getting too loud (they were still standing in front of the closet). They then went back to the studio, since Tatsuha gave up on doing things that couldn't be done in public, after Suguru proclaimed he wasn't going to let Tatsuha get in his pants this time. For now, at least. He'd try his luck again later, in an hour or so. Maybe Su-kun's hormones would finally kick in.

* * *

"Yuki!" 

Shuichi was panting and slightly flushed from chasing after Yuki. He looked cute, and Yuki just couldn't stay mad at him.

Yuki huffed a 'What?' at him.

"I… I want to say something."

"So say it."

Shuichi pulled on the bottom of his shirt and bit his bottom lip. Clearly he was having a hard time.

"I wanted to say… That I'm, uh, fed up with you always being so mean at me and stuff even though I gave you all I had, all my heart… an', um, that I don't want to be with you anymore. Goodbye, Yuki."

Shuichi turned to walk away.

"Are you kidding or something, brat?"

"No, Yuki, I'm serious. I don't want to be with you anymore. I'll come by around seven to pick up my stuff from your place."

The look on his face proved he was dead serious. Yuki looked at him in shock. Then he got angry.

"So you're dumping me."

"Ye-

Shuichi was cut of by a stinging slap across his cheek. His eyes widened and tears sprung in his eyes. He absently brought up his hand to the touch the spot.

Yuki quickly turned and stomped away to find something or someone to fend his frustration off to, not wanting Shuichi to see his tears. How _could_ he dump him! Yuki Eiri dumped people, he didn't _get dumped_. Did. _Not._ Fuming and cursing, he kicked some expensive equipment somewhere in a random studio.

* * *

"Shu-chan! Are you okay no da!" 

"Yeah, I'm fine…"

Ryuichi firmly grabbed his jaw to look at the red spot on Shuichi's cheek. "It doesn't really hurt, Ryu-chan. I hurt much more on the inside…"

"It doesn't look too serious…Just a bruise no da"

Ryuichi hugged his hurt friend, trying to comfort him as Shuichi once again began crying, though this time softly, in stead of his usual long and loud wails. He was _really_ hurt.

"Shu-chan…"

"I'm reakk glad you're here, Ryu-chan."

* * *

"Eiri! What happened to you?" 

"I got _dumped_, that's what happened."

"Eiri… C'mon, let me help you. Here, lay down. Hush, just tell me what happened, hmm."

Mika gently ran a hand through her brothers hair, as he finally let the tears fall and told her what Shuichi had said and what he had done.

"And then… I hit him. I just slapped him across the face. I don't know why I did that. I was angry, hurt, confused. Still am."

"Eiri… Oh Eiri…"

Mika just held him, waiting for him to calm down. When the cries had finally subsided to hiccups, she talked to him again.

"Eiri… Are you angry at him?"

"Of course I am. He dumped me."

"Don't worry Eiri, we'll figure something out."

"Whatever…"

* * *

"Tohma?" 

"Yes, Mika-san?"

"Where the hell are you!"

"I'm on the other side of Tokyo, running from Rage and her panda. I'm trying to go back to NG but she keeps cutting off my escape routes."

"Well haul you ass back here, now! Shindo dumped Eiri!"

"_What_! I'll be right back! Ja!"

"Wait, don't hang up ye->click _beep beep beep_.

"Oh well at least he'll be here soon… I'll ask Tatsuha to stay with Eiri until Tohma's here."

* * *

After some trouble with Tatsuha not wanting to leave his Su-kun alone with two big perverts (apparently they'd ran in on Shuichi and Ryuichi having wild make-up (or get-together in this case) sex) Mika got him to talk to their brother while she went to get Tohma. 

"Hey, aniki."

"Did Mika ask you to come here?"

" Uh, yeah. So why _did_ you hit Shuichi?"

"Are you worried about him or something?"

"Well I figured you wouldn't want me asking how _you_ were since I can tell by looking at you that the answer's 'not good'..."

"That's not what I asked."

"Well, he is my friend, yes, and you treated him like dirt for the past two and a half years, aniki, except for a few sweet moments after sex perhaps, but he's always been loyal to you. You _did_ sleep with a lot of people, even though you had him. He doesn't dump you for _no_ reason, and I honestly don't understand why you hit him."

"I bet you're itching to say 'I _told_ you' now."

"Well I never _did_ tell you it'd eventually go wrong if you kept that up I guess, but I sure thought it a lot of times."

"Oh, you're such a big support."

"Sheesh, Shuichi is my friend, but you're my aniki, you know. I feel sorry for _both_ of you."

"Well I don't want your sorry if I have to _share_ it with _him_! Just piss off!"

Tatsuha sighed. "Aniki…"

"Go. A. Way!"

"Fine, fine, I'll go alright. But I care for you, so if you change your mind and decide you _do_ want my support, just give me a call."

"Not going to happen. Now get out."

Tatsuha left, but not before flashing Eiri a truly hurt look.

* * *

"… So how'd it go?" 

"He got mad when I told him I was worried about both of you."

Suguru slapped his forehead. "Why did you tell him something like that!"

"Then what was I supposed to do! Get angry at Shuichi-kun like Mika and Seguchi-san?"

"I guess not, but…"

"It's okay, Su-kun. Sorry for yelling at ya. Want a make-up kiss?"

"How can you think that at a time like this!"

Tatsuha glanced to the side where Ryuichi was 'comforting' Shuichi.

"Okay, forget I said that. Why am I surrounded by perverts anyway?"

"Poor taste in friends?"

Suguru sighed and looked about ready to cry. Tatsuha hugged him, for once not groping him in the process.

"Sorry for yelling at you. I'm just having a bit of a hard time with so many things going on at the same time and… And getting in a relation for the first time and all…"

"Hush, you'll be fine. I'll make sure."

"How're you going to do that, huh? Kiss everything better?"

"Ahah, you're learning, Su-kun, you're learning! That was a good remark!" He huggled (is that even a word?) Suguru.

"I've changed my mind." Suguru looked at his sexy boyfriend "I'll take the make-up kiss after all."

Tatsuha grinned and eagerly did what he asked of him.

* * *

Well that came out quite nice, didn't it? I didn't give you any chance to review at all, did I? Don't let that stop you from reviewing this one! 

(1) In the manga, a girl named Rage (or Reji) from an American record label (XMR) follows Shuichi to Japan after K saves him from his wife Judy Winchester. She moves about in a giant panda with a lot of weapons on it and nearly destroys Tokyo with it. The NG records building gets blown up a couple' times as well.

Hey, I'm curious, how may of you readers actually find Noriko and Sakano-san in the closet funny? I laugh my ass off every time I think about it, but according to a friend of mine (who hasn't got any sense of humor whatsoever) it's the worst attemp at humor I've ever written so far. I think his scale is inversed; the more he dislikes it, the more you love it. I suspect no ones even reading this anymore, but oh heck, I just wanted to put that theory to the test. So tell me if you think it's true.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm working on the storyboard for the manga, but after chapter one, it kind of, um, developed a mind of it's own and strayed from the story. Anyway, I've got the character scetches done, so stuff is going the right way.

* * *

"Ne, Su-kun, can I live with you?" 

"Wha- We've only just gotten together!"

It was nearly six pm now. Ryuichi had convinced Shuichi to stay at his place in stead of a hotel, and apparently Tatsuha thought he could pull the same trick.

"Yeah, I know, but I usually stay at my brother's or my sister's place when I'm in Tokyo, but they're both kinda mad at me at the moment…"

"I suppose you've got a point there…"

"Okay, I've got all my stuff in my bike, so we can go right now!"

"I didn't agree with anything yet!"

"Details, details! C'mon, I wanna know what your place is like! And I if I promise not to grope you, can we share a bed? I don't want to sleep on the couch!"

"Tats-kun!"

"What?" Tatsuha looked genuinely confused.

Suguru grunted and felt a headache coming up. "Nevermind, you can stay…But w-

"Yay! Oh, thanks, Su-kun! We're going to have _so_ much fun tonight! I just _know_ it!"

Suguru glared at Tatsuha as he glomped him.

"…We'll see about whether you sleep on the couch or in the bed."

Eventually, Tatsuha managed to sleep in the bed even though it meant Suguru didn't get any sleep out of fear of getting raped.

Lucky for him, Shuichi and Ryuichi also didn't get much sleep, so everyone but Tatsuha was rather tired.

Tohma also had trouble sleeping; he spent all night thinking up ways to kill Shuichi. Mika couldn't sleep because Tohma kept tossing, and Eiri couldn't sleep because he was so upset.

* * *

The next morning finds Mika and Tohma dragging Eiri to the studio to continue rehearsing as to keep his mind off things. 

"If you want, I can push him in front of a car, Eiri-san."

"It'd be your _pleasure_, probably."

Tohma smiled sheepishly.

Mika looked on as Tohma began explaining all the painful ways for Shuichi to die he'd thought up last night. Eiri didn't seem too happy about it, but he seemed to be as disturbed as she was by the creepy fire burning in Tohma's eyes. Heck, _she_ wouldn't go against her husband right now, either.

Eiri was beginning to turn green at some of the suggestions though.

"Tohma. Maybe it'd be a good idea to let Eiri rest a bit and… think this over."

"Oh, but there's more!"

Mika sighed. "Tohma…"

"Seguchi, it's a good idea, or do you want my ulcer to play up again?"

Tohma's eyes widened. "No!"

Mika quickly dragged him out of the room.

Eiri sighed. He didn't need to _kill_ Shuichi, the brat would come crawling back to him anyway, and he'd just reject him for a few weeks. _That_ ought to hurt him enough. He didn't need Tohma for this.

* * *

Shuichi had much less trouble with their breaking up than Eiri, Mika and Tohma. Neither had the others. They were happily working on the play.

"No, no, that one is _definitely_ better!"

"No, this one is way kinkier!"

Suguru sighed. The idea had seemed good at first. Get the costumes so we can get in the right state of mind for the play. He'd found a brochure on the internet featuring medieval costumes.

But Tatsuha had to spoil it again. He'd managed to find a section of which all of the costumes reminded Suguru of the bondage magazine Tatsuha had forced him to look at the day before, in an attempt to explain that there were different types of porn.

"What are you fighting over _now_!"

"Su-kun! I want _that_ costume for you but Shuichi-kun wants the _other_ one! Don't you think this one is way better?"

"I thought I made it clear I didn't want to look like some hooker!"

"_So_ we should pick this one, Tatsuha-kun! It's not _that_ revieling!"

Suguru opened his mouth to protest, but to no avail.

"But I want _this_ one!"

"I want neither of them! I'll pick one myself!"

"Aww, you're so prude. Anyway, I want that one for my self. Waddaya think, Su-kun? Like it?"

Suguru sighed. Tatsuha snickered.

"Hey, Ryu-chan, which one are you gonna pick? I think mine should match it."

"The _pink_ one na no da!"

"But it doesn't go with my hair and Kuma!"

"Hmm? Then Ryu-chan will pick another one. How about that black leather one no da?"

"Oh, I bet that fits the latex one well! Should I take that, then?"

"Kuma thinks so na no da!"

Suguru sighed. Seemed like he might as well have kept the costumes Seguchi had designed.

* * *

Tatsuha sighed. He'd seen on the way here, that the sign 'TAKEN!' Suguru had put on the closet the day before was still there. He wondered if that meant that those two were _still_ in there. Ohh, the suspense was killing him! 

"Su-kun, I'm going to take a pee and maybe do something else because I didn't get any last night!"

"What made you think anyone wanted to know that!"

Tatsuha petted his embarrassed boyfriend on the head and stole a kiss.

"Tatsuha!"

* * *

"Aww, you two look so cute together! And you've even stopped using 'kun' already!" 

Shuichi and Ryuichi began squealing at how cute they were. Suguru grabbed the brochure and flipped back to the decent costumes to find one for himself.

* * *

Tatsuha knocked hesitantly at the door. A soft, sleepy murmur was his answer. Tatsuha gasped. No way! They'd spent the _whole_ night in there! _He_ would have run out of condoms if he tried that! He peeked opened the door and peeked into the closet. There _was_ someone in there! But it wasn't those guys from yesterday, since he saw a mass of blonde hair. Well, so much for an all-night sex party in NG's hentai closet. 

Ohh, it was a _yaoi_ closet now! Tatsuha chuckled. Maybe he could blackmail Seguchi with this closet. Did he bring his camera with him? Damn, no.

"Hey, who're you!"

"Huh? Oh, I'm Tatsuha Uesugi."

"Yuki-san's brother?"

"Yeah. I came to see if the people who were here yesterday were still here. But they aren't. But why are _you_ here, if it's not for the privacy?"

"We're hiding here for when Seguchi-san comes back, so don't get any ideas! And don't tell anyone we're here, either."

"Well, maybe for 50 bucks."

The blonde pushed a gun against his head. Tatsuha paled.

"Ok, ok! Fine, I won't tell anyone. But why are you hiding from Seguchi?"

"He found out I played a trick on him, and my friend saved me from being pushed in front of a car, but he blew Seguchi away in the process. So that's why we're hiding here."

This must be Hiro, then! Well at least he could make up for his finking now.

"Oh! Well I don't think you have to worry too much about Seguchi, since he's got his hands full with aniki after Shuichi-kun dumped him."

"Shuichi dumped Yuki!"

"No _way_!"

"Well, he did and he's now hooked up with Sakuma Ryuichi-sama."

"Ahaha! Ryu-chan, you beast! Jumping at him as soon as he's free, huh!"

"Actually, I think Ryuichi-sama jumped Shuichi-kun _before_ he was free, but anyway, I have to go, else Su-kun will get worried."

He quickly shut the door again.

"_Su-kun_? You think he meant Fujisaki-kun?"

"Who knows…"

Tatsuha, glad he didn't have to feel guilty anymore, and went to the restroom and did what he said he'd do.

* * *

"Ne, ne, Shu-chan! Can Ryu-chan call you Shu?" 

"Sure! Can I call you Ryu, too?"

Ryuichi nodded eargerly.

"Shindo-san, Sakuma-san, have you decided on costumes?"

"Yup! The latex and the leather no da!"

Suguru groaned. "_Fine_. Give me the codes for those and I'll order them. Tastuha wanted that see-through one, right?"

"Huh? Are you guys talking about me?"

Tatsuha entered the room again, looking a lot calmer than before.

"I was asking if you wanted the see-trough one or the one that came with a whip."

"I want the see-trough one!"

"Okay, that was this code… And mine…"

Suguru flipped back to the costume he'd picked, but Tatsuha stopped him. "It'll look silly if you wear a costume from a different category. You need to pick from this one."

"_No_."

"He has a point, Fujisaki-kun."

"Ryu-chan an' Kuma agree no da!"

"See? It's three against one. Deal with it."

Tatsuha smirked cockily.

Suguru huffed, and complained, but eventually picked the least revealing costume he could find (which was still very revealing, but at least it didn't give Tatsuha nosebleeds).

"But we can't order them until we know who is going to be Juliet's father, his mother, and the evil witch."

Ah, yes, the next problem. Who to make Juliet's father? After all, the person would have to make out with Tatsuha and Suguru. They also needed and evil witch. Shuichi suggested Mika, but Tatsuha didn't want his sister to get even angrier at him.

"Maybe we could ask Hiro-san?"

"Hiro is with Seguchi-san, Tatsuha-kun."

"Yeah but I happen to know that Hiro-san got Yuki to put garlic into Seguchi's mouth in the stage kissing thing, and now Seguchi is out to kill him and that crazy American for it. But since he's preoccupied with aniki now, I think it'd be safe. Well, except that American's gun…"

"Ryu-chan is okay with it, no da! He likes K-san!"

"Yeah, and Hiro's fun too!"

"Okay, then. But we'll have to find them, first."

"Don't worry, Su-kun, I know where they are! I'll go get them!"

Ryuichi and Shuichi began singing 'Hiro an' K are comin', Hiro an' K are comin'!' and Suguru prepared for chaos in it's purest form.

* * *

Haha, plot twist! I found it very hard to write in two different settings (Tohma's side, Suguru's side) so I'm focusing on Suguru's side. Well, I already have for the past 10 or so chapters. Anyway, there will be more on Tohma and Yuki. For Noriko and Sakano-san… Well, who _knows_ where they could have gone! I'm sure they'll pop up sometime again, but don't expect anything major (well maybe I'll do a lemon).

* * *

I'll be away for a week now, and after that school starts again, so updates may not be as frequent as they have been.

* * *

Everyone, thanks for reviewing _so_ much! I love you all! 

Ishikawa Rika I'll give it a try, but I'll warn you, I'm not very good at writing sex scenes between a male and a female ; maleXmale is easier.

tinystarkitten Ohh, I'd be _so_ honored! And… There's more to come for Tohma… Hehee…

Sai-desu Well, it was meant to, so that's good.


	14. Chapter 14

This chapter is pretty long but nothing happens really. Anyway, read for yourself.

* * *

"And you're _sure_ it's safe? This isn't some set-up? You're Yuki-san's brother, after all." 

"Well, I told him I thought Shuichi was right dumping him. It didn't go down too well."

"I can imagine…"

"So, you're going for it?"

"Yeah. But you're _dead meat_ (K clicked his gun) if we get caught."

Tatsuha laughed nervously. "It's, um, Su's responsibility, I'm just a _messenger_…"

"You mean Fujisaki Suguru?"

"Yeah."

K and Hiro exchanged funny glances. _Su_?

"…Right. Well, let's get going."

"Okay!"

* * *

The three of them were met with Ryuichi and Shuichi still singing, and Suguru stacking up on aspirin. Hiro sweatdropped while K began laughing like a maniac for no reason. 

"Ah, Nakano-san, K-san. We were just working on the costumes. Please pick one from this section."

"Fujisaki-kun, not you _too_! Is perverseness contagious or something!"

"No, I'm just outnumbered by perverts. If _I_ had a say in this, we would have Costumes from the first section."

"But you're the director, you're in _charge_!"

"You go and explain that to _those_ guys, and especially Tatsuha!"

Hiro sweatdropped again. _Tatsuha_? Not Uesugi-san or even Tatsuha-kun!

"Geesh, do you and Tatsuha-san have something together!"

Suguru blushed. "uh…Yeah. I'm his boyfriend."

Hiro's eyes widened (K is still occupied with laughing, he doesn't hear any of his)

"Seriously!"

Suguru nodded.

"But you know the guy how long? Maybe a day?"

Suguru blushed, but looked determined none the less. "Yeah, well, I really like him." Even if he _is_ a big perv…

Hiro smiled. "Congratulations, then. I wish you good luck."

Suguru looked genuinely surprised. "Uh… Thanks, Nakano-san."

"Have fun with Tatsuha-san" Hiro winked, and Suguru blushed _again_.

* * *

"K-san no da! K-san no da! K-san no da! Ryu-chan gets to play with K-san na no da!" 

"Ahahahahahahaha!"

"K-saaaaan!"

Ryuichi began tugging on K's sleeve.

"K-saaaaaahaaaaaaaaan!"

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Shu, K-san is stuck in his laughter da!"

"Oh no!"

Ryuichi and Shuichi began trying to get K to stop laughing, involving some belts and whips they found in Tatsuha's bag. Tatsuha himself joined in as well after he saw them misusing his stuff, then proceeded to show them how belts and whips were used properly. Hiro collapsed with a severe case of nosebleed once he saw it. Suguru downed a bottle of aspirin.

* * *

"Eiri-san? Are you feeling better yet?" 

Eiri grunted in response.

"I'd like to start rehearsing, so if you're up to it…?"

Eiri sighed. "How _can_ you think about something like that play in a time like this?"

"You need to get your mind off Shindo, Eiri-san. And I don't want to lose to my cousin if I don't have to."

"Ok, _maybe_ it's a good idea, but I don't like having a female part. I hate cross-dressing."

Tohma was silent for a moment.

"Then how about _I_ be Juliet, and you can be Romeo? Will you do it then?"

Eiri looked at Tohma suspiciously. "You want me to come _that_ bad?"

"Yes, Eiri-san, I care for you a lot."

"Fine, I'll come, if you're Juliet."

Tohma smiled, and for once, it actually seemed genuine (can you believe it!) "That's great, Eiri-san. By the way, what happened to Tatsuha-kun?"

"He thought Shuichi had a point in dumping me, so I told him to curl up in a corner and die, preferably somewhere far away from me."

"I see…" Tohma looked pissed. He had that look like when he's gonna push you in front of a car.

"Seguchi?"

"Yes, Eiri-san?"

"I don't give a shit if you kill Tatsuha. Do whatever you want with him."

Tohma's expression darkened.

"I'll keep that in mind, Eiri-san. Now, could we leave for rehearsal?"

* * *

Back with our favourite gang of chaos children, Suguru had managed to more or less restore peace. Hiro and K were picking a costume (occasionally getting nosebleeds in the process), Ryuichi and Shuichi were making out ("_Rehearsing _no da!") and Tatsuha was reading a porn magazine. So much for _his _promise. 

"Tatsuha, you promised you wouldn't read any porn while I was around!"

"But you won't let me touch you, so it doesn't count!"

Suguru decided maybe a new approach would help. He sat down in Tatsuha's lap. "Fine then."

Tatsuha squealed at this surprise and began cuddling him. Suguru took the opportunity to grab the magazine and burn it. Tatsuha was too busy groping to notice. At this rate he'd get rid of those magazines in no time! Ah, yes, Suguru can scheme just as well as Tohma.

"Hey, Fujisaki-kun, what's the script like? You stuck to the original story, right?"

Suguru twitched and hung his head. "I was going to, but Tatsuha interfered and now, it's, ah, well it's not like the original story at all."

"Well, it can't be worse than Seguchi's version with the incest!"

"Don't be too sure, Nakano-san. Tatsuha doesn't even know the story of Romeo and Juliet."

Hiro stared in disbelief. "You've got no control at _all_ in here, have you?"

Suguru sniffled.

"Aww, c'mon Su, my version was waaay better than that boring ol' thing Shakespeare wrote ages ago!"

"Don't talk about Shakespeare like that, he was a great writer!"

"Yeah, _was_. Now that _I_'m here, everyone will forget about him in no time!"

"Dream on, Tatsuha."

Tatsuha pouted.

"Anyway, what parts do we get?"

"Well, we still need Juliet's mother, his father, and an evil witch."

K and Hiro stared.

"_His_ father?"

"An evil witch?"

"Yeah, Juliet is male, an' forced to marry an evil witch by his parents. Romeo's parents are both in love with Juliet's father, but because they know they can't have him they hate the family.

Then Romeo and Juliet fall in love and the two families catch them making out. Juliet's parents see the light and realize they made their son marry an evil witch, and Juliet's mother sets off to slay her. Romeo's parents take the opportunity to jump Juliet's father, and when they find out they both like the same guy, they set up a happy threesome. In the end, everyone is making out."

"Except for Juliet's mother."

"Well I was thinking, maybe we could have her fall in love with the evil witch. Wouldn't that be cool? We could make the evil witch turn good!"

"Tatsuha, this isn't a fairytale!"

"I know, the witch always gets killed in fairytales."

Suguru hung his head in defeat. "This play is doomed anyway. Do whatever you want."

Tatsuha giggled and hugged Suguru (he was still groping before) "Yay! Thanks, Su!"

Hiro shock his head. "Doomed, huh?"

"ohh, I dunno. I like the story. It's very… original. Hey Hiro-kun, what do you say I be Juliet's mother and you the evil witch?"

"What? Why do I have to be the evil witch?"

"…Because I could show Judy I want to leave her through this play."

"K! You're going to get a divo-

Not so loud! I don't want anyone to know!"

"Oh, ok…"

Hiro seemed shocked.

"Hiiiiroooooo! What are you going to be?"

"Oh, hey, Shuichi. I'm going to be the evil witch."

"Huh? Really?"

"Yeah. What are you?"

"I'm Romeo, and Ryu is Juliet!"

"I see. You sure seem happy."

Shuichi giggled. "I _am_ happy!"

Hiro was happy too. Finally Shuichi had dumped Yuki! At first he hadn't believed it, but seeing Ryuichi and Shuichi like that… Yeah, Ryuichi was sweet and caring, and definitely better for Shuichi than Yuki. But Yuki… He would probably be broken, angry and sad. Not that he cared Yuki, but Seguchi might take this the wrong way, even though he was always trying to break them apart. And Seguchi would most likely act like an angry mother bear. And angry mother bears were scary.

"Hiiiiirrooooooo! Are you even listening!"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm listening!"

Shuichi pouted. "Then what was I talking about?"

"About…" Ryuichi was drawing a picture of him and Shuichi wearing something tiny and black. Hiro figured it were their costumes. "…Sakuma-san and the play."

Shuichi beamed. "Yeah! You were listening after all!"

Hiro grinned. "Of course I was."

K got another fit of laughter. Hiro glared at him.

* * *

"Nakano-san, have you and K-san decided on your costumes yet?" 

"Hmm? Yeah, K wanted the spiky one and I'll take the one with the thigh-high boots."

"Okay. Now we only need Juliet's father. Who could we ask for that?"

"I dunno…"

There was a clunking sound. It seemed to be coming from the ceiling.

"What the heck…?"

"Waaaah! I'm scared!"

"Ryu-chan an' Kuma too no da!"

Ryuichi and Shuichi wrapped together and began crying.

"Don't worry! I'll protect everyone!"

K fired some random shots through the ceiling. The noise stopped, and a red liquid dripped trough on of the bullet holes. Ryuichi and Shuichi turned up the volume, effectively drowning out the cry of pain coming from the ceiling.

"Uh oh. I think you hit someone, K."

"Shuichi! Ryuichi! Shut up!"

The singers quickly shut up at the sight of K's gun in their faces, though they were still sniffling. The cries could now be heard clearly.

"Anyone theeeeree?"

"Yes!"

Tatsuha gasped "The girl from the closet!"

"Noriko-chan!" Ryuichi began crying again. "Noriko-chan is gonna dieieieieie! Waaaahahaaa!"

"Don't worry Ryu-chan, I wasn't hit, and neither was Sakano-kun!"

"_Then_ what is that dripping down the ceiling, huh?"

"The body paint I just bought! And that stuff was _expensive, _damn it!"

Noriko continued rambling as everyone in the room was stunned into silence. Well, _almost_ everyone.

"Noriko-chan, why are you and Sakano in the ceiling with body paint na no da? Were you painting the ventilation tubes red da? Kuma thinks you should've used normal, pink paint no da."

Everyone sighed. Tatsuha placed a bucket under the stream of body paint. Why waste good body paint?

"Ukai-san, please move on and don't disturb us any further. And… Don't talk to Seguchi about this. I'll sue you for spying!"

"Yeah yeah, don't worry."

The clunking sounds moved away to the next room.

"What were they doing in the ceiling anyway?"

"Ryu-chan doesn't know, Shu."

* * *

I really don't like this chapter. I hate it, actually. Anyway, I hope the next will be better. Man it took me ages to write this. 

Thanks for reviewing, Yukishiro Tomoe-chan and tinystarkitten!


	15. Chapter 15

The story was getting rather thin, so I decided maybe a new character would be able to make things interesting again. So, read on and see who got the honor of being in this fanfiction!

Also, this chapter is kind of short, but you'll just have to deal.

* * *

"Eiri-san, why won't you let me kill Shindo?" 

Eiri sighed. "Because… Well, I don't know. Just leave me alone."

"Can't I even hurt him _just_ a _little bit_?" Tohma was practically begging him.

"He'll be hurt enough soon."

"Eiri-san. I don't think he'll be coming back to you."

"What do you mean? Of _course_ he'll come back. He _always_ does. Why the hell would this time be any different."

Tohma was silent for a moment.

"…Because Shindo got together with Ryuichi."

Mika glared at her husband. Why the hell did she tell him that already!

Eiri just stared at his brother-in-law.

"Seriously, Eiri-san. I have proof if you want."

Tohma could see him shaking, though he was trying to hide it.

"…No. I believe you."

Mika tried to comfort him, but her brother pushed her away.

"Seguchi."

"Yes, Eiri-san?"

"Do whatever you want with him."

Mika stared in shock.

* * *

"What! You broke up with Yuki Eiri-sama! _Now_ how am I going to get his autograph? You promised me I could meet him!" 

Shuichi sighed. His sister reacted just like Hiro said she would. He wondered if he himself was that predictable as well?

"Look, Maiko, I _know_ I promised, but you wouldn't come to Tokyo to meet him, so you can't put all the blame on me!"

"…I guess so."

Silence fell.

"Hey, Oni-chan, can't I come over to Tokyo _now_! You said he was going to be in the NG building because of that play for some time, right? Then I could meet him!"

Holy cow, could Hiro read minds or something! He would've never thought of that!

"Seguchi would probably push you in front of a car you if you came near him."

He could almost _hear_ his sister pout on the other end of the line.

"Hmmm…! But at least I'll be able to see him!"

"Okay, but you're not allowed inside the building without a valid reason."

"I could help with the play! I could make scenery, or costumes, or do some minor part or something!"

"Yeah, we have a part left. If you come right now, you can have it."

"Yay! Woohooo! I'll be right there! Bye!" (click) _beep beep beep_

Hiro was good at scheming stuff, Shuichi decided in awe.

"Wow, Hiro, you were right!"

"So she'll be here soon?"

"Yeah."

Suguru sighed. It seemed things were finally moving on. They finally had enough actors, so they could really start rehearsing now.

"Oh, and Suguru-kun? Maiko mentioned the scenery. What are we going to have for that?"

Oh, great, you solve one problem and the next one shows up right away.

"I don't kn-

A whore house!"

K shot Tatsuha. Suguru squeaked and began bandaging him.

"A Jungle no da! We could get monkeys an' tigers from the zoo an' we'd all be primitives na no da!"

Everyone stared.

"But primitives don't know what latex or plastic is, right? What do we do with the costumes, then?"

Most people sweatdropped. Ryuichi seemed to ponder his lovers' idea.

"Oh, just ignore that! We could be partly developed primitives. The idea is okay."

"You like it, Cloud-kun?"

K glared at him. "I told you to call me K. And no, I don't particularly _like_ it, but what's _against_ it? It'd be pretty hard to find something everyone's okay with."

"That's true. Then, shall we take it?"

"Yeah, I wanna see a tiger!"

"Ryu-chan and Kuma too no da!"

Hiro and K sweatdropped again.

"I'm not sure if we can get a tiger, Shuichi-kun."

"Huh? Why not?"

Both singers began getting teary-eyed.

"Don't worry! I can get a tiger if you want one!"

Ryuichi beamed. "Yay! Thanks, K-san no da!"

Suguru looked up from Tatsuha, who'd stopped bleeding, an I-don't-even-care-anymore-look on his face.

"Just as long as you make sure it doesn't bite anyone, it's okay with me, K-san."

"But I wanted a whore house!"

K took aim.

"Ack! Never mind, a jungle is cool as well!"

K began laughing again. He loved it when he could scare people into obeying him.

* * *

Tohma took in the chaos before him. They sure seemed to be having a good time. Well, too bad for Ryuichi, but it was going to change soon. He was going loose his dear lover, but he'd just have to get over it. And his cousin was going to have to find a new star. 

Because Shuichi was going to _die_. Painfully.

He looked at the bottle in his hand. It contained a very powerful poison, and very suitable for his goal. It gave you terrible cramps for a whole week, and then you drowned in your own blood because you got holes in your lungs, according to the guy who'd sold him this. He also knew there was no known antidote, and a few drops were enough. He dipped a small dart into the crystal clear liquid. Darts were his second favorite way of killing someone, only pushing some in front of a car beat it.

He took aim. If he could hit a sensitive place, the dart would be pulled out soon, meaning only a little poison into his victims bloodstream, meaning longer torture. Hehee, would he dare aim for his groin? Or maybe his mouth…

Tohma stood there a little longer, trying to decide where to aim at. At last, he decided on the neck, and he took aim…

…

…

…Only to be run over a split second later.

"Oniiiiiii-chaaaaaaaaan! I'm heeeeeeeeere!"

"Ouch!"

"Oh! I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"Seguchi! You were spying on me _again_, weren't you!"

Suguru seemed ready to kill his cousin. Only there was no need anymore.

Because Tohma had gotten the dart in his handpalm. He stared in shock.

"Umm, sir? Are you okay?"

Tohma said nothing and dashed away.

But Ryuichi spotted the bottle and the dart. And he recognized them.

As Suguru began ranting about how Seguchi didn't play fair, Ryuichi got lost in his own thoughts.

Tohma had been trying to kill Shuichi. But now Tohma was going to die himself.

* * *

Would I actually kill Tohma? It wouldn't be the first time. I hate the guy after all. But I told you before, I don't like angst. So don't worry. I really don't know why I wrote that though 0.o I swear this fic has a mind of it's own; I want to go back and alter it, because I _know_ I'm going to have trouble with the next chapter now, but I can't. Aaaaagh, what if it's controlling me! 

Also, the next chapter will be humorous again. This one was just to set things in motion, so I had something to work on. Next chappie will be up soon! (I hope)

Anyway, thank you for the reviews! More would be welcome!


	16. Chapter 16

This one is pretty long, and it was a royal pain to write, it took me ages an' ages an' ages an' the teachers were having a match who could give the most homework without being scolded by the head an' it was _sooo_ terrible 'cause the head is much nicer to teachers than to pupils!

* * *

Tohma ran. He ran, not really paying attention where he was headed. He ran into people and fell to the ground several times. 

He was going to die. There was no antidote.

He was going to die.

He fell again, and this time, couldn't muster the strength or the will to get up again. He slumped against the wall.

He was going to die. He'd never get to be with Eiri after all. Maybe he just wasn't meant to. Because _someone_ with a lot of might was certainly trying their best to keep him from getting Eiri.

Yes, it was probably fate. Maybe he should've just been happy with Mika. She was a good wife, and was loyal to him even though she knew he really wanted her brother in stead of him.

He was going to die.

And he seemed to be going mad as well. That wasn't good.

* * *

"Tohma? Tohma, what's wrong!" 

Mika ran towards her husband, alarmed.

He sat in a corner, he was shaking, and he seemed to be desperate, and panicking. Seguchi Tohma, panicking? That couldn't be good.

"Ah, Mika-san. Could you sit down for a moment, I would like to talk to you."

"Here, out in the hallway? I think we should go to your office."

Tohma did as he was asked. They sat down across from each other in Tohma's couches.

"Mika-san. I wanted to say I… I am sorry. For being such a poor husband. I'm sorry for going after your brother even though I had you. And I am grateful. That you have stayed with me even though I did those things."

"Tohma… Why are you saying that now?"

Tohma sighed. "I…I was going to kill Shindo…But I accidentally got myself injected with poison. I thought you should know this, before I die."

"Tohma!"

"I'm sorry, Mika-san."

Tohma hung his head. It was truly sad.

"Tohma, don't worry, you'll be okay…"

He shook his head. "No, I won't. There is no antidote. I am going to die."

It all seemed much more real now that he had said it out loud. Much more clear.

"Tohma-kun!"

Tohma looked up, startled.

"Ryu…Ryuichi? What are _you_ doing here?"

"I wanted to know for sure if Tohmawas going to kill Shu."

"I tried, yes."

"Why?"

"Because he dumped Eiri-san."

"Even though you knew I love him!"

"Yes."

Ryuichi seemed angry and confused. "I don't understand, Tohma! You were always trying to break them apart, and now that they have, you go and kill Shu! Why didn't you just kill him right away! It would have saved you a lot of trouble, and me a lot of pain!"

Tohma was shocked. Not only was Ryuichi actually angry at him (the singer had never been _truly_ mad at him) he also pointed out something that was, indeed, very strange. Why _did_ he try to kill Shuichi only _after_ he was away from Eiri?

He didn't get time to ponder it very long though, as Mika burst into tears and ran out of the room. Ryuichi shot him one last hurt look and also left.

Tohma stayed behind, and he felt…

_Strange_.

The world seemed far away all of sudden, as if he was not a part of it anymore.

It must be the poison.

* * *

"Mika-san!" 

"Go away!"

"Wait, Mika-san! I need to tell you something!"

Ryuichi grabbed her arm, with a force Mika hadn't expected from him. She glared at him.

"Let go!"

"Mika-san, Tohma isn't going to die from poison. I made sure."

"What do you mean? Have you got an antidote!"

He shook his head. "No. But it wasn't poison he got injected with."

"Huh?" Was Mika's unintelligent answer.

"I… I was afraid he was going to do something bad, so I switched the bottle of poison with a harmless one."

Silence fell, as Mika stared wide-eyed.

"…Though I can't believe he actually tried, even though I… I…"

Ryuichi began sobbing, letting go of her arm and walking away.

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"…Because I'm angry at him. You have to tell him though, 'cause I'm not doing it."

Ryuichi then ran away, leaving Mika behind to break her head over this new development.

* * *

"Ryu! What happened!" 

Shuichi wrapped his arms around his crying lover and began rubbing his back, trying to calm him.

Everyone in the room stopped doing whatever they were doing (namely creating chaos and giving Suguru headaches/bleeding noses). This _obviously_ wasn't one of Ryuichi's normal crying sessions.

"Ryuichi?"

"I don't want to (sob) talk about it right now, I'll (sniffle) tell you later. Where's Kumagaro-san?"

K wordlessly handed him his plush. Ryuichi clutched it against his chest and began swaying slightly, like a scared animal.

Finally, after about half an hour, Ryuichi calmed down again, and told them what had happened.

Everyone reacted in their own ways.

K immediately set off to kill Tohma, and for once Hiro went along with him in stead of stopping him. (Ryuichi stopped them instead)

Suguru was scared and Tatsuha, who was simply glad Shuichi was out of danger now, decided to 'get his mind off things'.

Maiko clung onto her brother and started complaining how he led such a dangerous life, and it reminded Shuichi of their mother.

Ryuichi just wanted to be close to Shuichi (no you pervs, not in _that_ way, though I guess Ryuichi wouldn't mind that either)

As for Shuichi himself, he had his hands full with his sister and lover both hanging on to him.

* * *

"Tohma." 

"Yes, Mika-san?"

"Have you made up your mind about why you… did this… after they broke up?"

"Yes."

"So tell me."

Tohma sighed. "Mika-san…"

"_Tell me_."

Tohma looked at her. She looked back. Tohma sighed again.

"I did that because I was jealous. Eiri-san was still in love with Shuichi, even though he had dumped him. I was very jealous, and I… I guess I did it on a whim. I felt so… _broken_."

Mika sighed. "I figured as much. I'd _almost_ say you got what you deserve."

Tohma winced. "Mika-san…"

"You know, Ryuichi is very mad at you."

"I can't blame him for it."

"Shuichi is a good boy, and he fits Ryuichi better than Eiri. It is a good thing they broke up."

Tohma's head shot up. Anger burnt in his eyes. "How can you say that? What if your brother gets sick again because of this!"

"Then so be it. Relationships cause stress. Tohma. Let it go. Eiri-san does not love you. You can't _make_ him love. And I don't think killing Shuichi is what he really wants. He is angry as well, and broken. Give it some time."

"Mika-san, I don't _have_ time. Maybe a week at best."

"Then, why don't you try to enjoy your last week."

"How am I supposed to enjoy it, hmm?"

"Weren't you having a lot of fun before, playing matchmaker and being a director?"

"I suppose so…"

"Well then. I'll help you, if you promise to cut the crap with me kissing Ukai-san."

Tohma smiled.

"That really bothers you, doesn't it?"

Mika humph'd and looked away.

"Okay, Mika-san, I'll change it."

"Good boy. Now than, Tohma, did you know Ryuichi suspected you were going to try to kill Shuichi?"

"He _did?_ No, I didn't know that!"

"Well, he knew."

"He didn't try to stop me."

"He did not want to believe you were actually going to do it, but he took… Precautions… none the less. He asked me to tell you, but I think this is between you and him, so I want you to go and talk to him."

"Mika-san…"

"I won't take no for an answer, Tohma."

"I… I'll go talk to him…."

He left again, and Mika sighed. Was it wrong to send Tohma to see Ryuichi? The man had asked _her_ to tell him, after all.

* * *

"Ryuichi?" 

Suguru was stealing another magazine from Tatsuha, Hiro was trying to keep K from shooting Shuichi and Maiko from killing K for trying to kill her oni-chan, and Kumagoro was buried underneath a pile of cardboard, that was going to be scenery.

All in all, everyone but Ryuichi was too busy to notice Tohma.

"Tohma." Ryuichi looked at him, clearly angry at him.

"I… I need to… No, I would _like_ to talk to you for a moment."

Ryuichi nodded and followed Tohma into another room. Tohma locked the door behind them.

"Ryuichi… Mika said… you had something to tell me…"

"I have nothing to tell you."

Tohma sighed. "I know you asked _her_ to tell me, but she says it's between you and me, and that I should talk to you."

"I'm not telling. Ask her again."

Tohma sighed. He knew this situation. He'd most likely be going from Mika to Ryuichi and back at least a hundred more times.

"Please, Ryuichi. I…I would like to hear it from _you_ rather than Mika-san."

Was he saying the right things? Tohma'd never _begged_ before! He'd never needed to; he just scared people into giving him what he wanted.

Ryuichi sighed. "Tohma…"

"_Please_, Ryuichi…" (Can you _believe_ Tohma actually said 'please' and he meant it too!)

"Tohma… Tell me why you… why you…"

"I was jealous that even tough Shindo dumped Eiri-san, I could _still_ not have him…"

"So… The fact that _I _would have been _broken_ had you succeeded, did not weigh against your petty jealousy."

Tohma glared at him. Ryuichi glared back. "Eiri-san is very important to me."

"Shu is also very important to _me_."

"I was acing on impulse."

Ryuichi stormed out of the room, and ran into Shuichi halfway down the hall.

"Ryu! You were gone all of a sudden! Where were you?"

"Sorry Shu, I was just… Taking a pee na no da."

"Oh...Ok... Um, let's go back now, everyone's waiting for us!"

Shuichi, being a poor liar, spectacularly failed to hide the fact that he didn't believe Ryuichi, but Ryuichi was glad he at least _tried_. He didn't want Shu to get involved in this. Correction, no _further_ involved.

* * *

"Tohma? Are you okay?" 

Tohma collapsed into a couch. "I asked Ryuichi, but he wouldn't tell me. He's _really_ angry."

Mika rolled her eyes. "No surprise there."

Tohma scowled at his wife. "I even said _please_!"

Mika stared at him. "Did you apologise?"

"Huh?"

Mika sighed. It was going to take a while to explain to Tohma exactly _why_ Ryuichi wouldn't tell him. But she was determined to get them to sort it out together.

* * *

Ok, so this one isn't very funny _either_. But, that's what you get when your fic develops a plot. I am by now convinced this… _story_… Is actually a very powerful demon that is spoiling your minds with sick crap (when I told my friend she said that maybe I should get my mind checked: "after all, that's where that stuff is coming from, isn't it?" I, myself, blame the Evil Keyboard) 

Wohoo, I got over 30 whole reviews! THANK YOU ALL I LOVE YOU SOOOO MUCH!

I want to go for 50 now, even if it means adding another 10 or so chapters! And after that I'm going for a hundred! (Keeps ranting about all the reviews she's gonna get) Heeheee, they got to my head, but don't let that stop you from reviewing!


	17. Chapter 17

I am now using a school keyboard! People keep distracting me and stuff but I bet with my friend that the story would be less perverted when I didn't use the Evil Keyboard, but, ah…

… Well I kinda lost the bet…

….I bet the Keyboards have united and are out to get me!

* * *

"So, what you're saying is that Ryuihci wants me to say _sorry_!" 

"Yes, basically."

"Who does he think I am! I am Seguchi Tohma, I am _never_ sorry. I thought he knew that by now…"

Mika sighed. "Well, you could always try _saying_ sorry, even if you aren't…"

Tohma also sighed (they sure sigh an awful lot!) "Like he'd believe that."

"Just _try_ it! If you don't try, you won't know!"

(Is there a saying for that in English? In Dutch is 'if you never shoot, you always miss' or something like that, pretty hard to translate)

"But…That would crush my male ego…" Seemed like Tohma's prediction about going from Mika to Ryuichi and back for eternity was coming true.

"**I don't give a shit!**"

Mika really seemed angry. Her hair was messed up from running her hands through it too many times, and she was red in the face from anger. He was going to get it later for messing up her hair…

"Okay okay, I'll go! Geesh…"

* * *

"Ryu-chan?" 

"What is _now_?"

"I… I wanted to say… I'm sorry…"

Ryuichi stared at him. "huh?"

"You heard me; I'm not going to say it again."

Tohma looked like a stubborn kid forced by his mother to go and say sorry. Which was pretty much what he was, of course, but that's beside the point.

('friend': quit getting distracted and get this chapter _done_ already! Geesh, you have the attention span of a three year old!)

_Any_way…

"You're actually saying sorry."

Maybe it would be nice to know at this point that Tohma had dragged Ryuichi out of the studio into a restroom (Triggering Tatsuha's imagination and making Shuichi angry and cry, but that, again, is beside the point. (please don't hit me, friend!)) Blocked the door with a bottle of soap (it's tradition in NG to use a bottle of soap in stead of using the lock or something) and cornered poor Ryuichi. He grabbed Ryuichi so fast he didn't notice K and Hiro however (he didn't notice them before either but I forgot to mention it and it only becomes important halfway through this chapter anyway)

"Is that so strange?"

"You've _never_ said sorry befor, not even when you lost Kuma and it took three weeks to find him."

"That was K! I mean, uh…"

"Do you even mean it, Tohma?"

"Why _else_ would I say it?"

"To get me to tell _it _to you."

Tohma looked unfomfortable.

"See, you don't mean it at all."

"Well, _maybe_ I wasn't _completely_ honest,. But do you know how hard it was to tell you even so!"

"Oh, your ego must be crushed, I'm sure." Ryuichi glared at him. "But I don't care."

Tohma was getting freaked out now. Ryuichi was acting plain _weird_, not adding 'na no da' to his sentences and acting all grown-up and stuff, and even worse he and Mika were conspiring against him! They knew something about him he didn't!

"Ryuichi, _please_!" He threw in the most begging look he could (which wasn't very impressive if you were used to Shuichi and his extremely freaky puppy dog eyes. I mean, they just get so big! True, Ryuichi's eyes also change sizes as he switches from childish mode to serious and back (though it's less in the manga, but-Eeep! No, don't kill me I'll get back to work (sobs) you're so mean… (friend walks away again, running her thumb over the her blade, smiling contently))

So. Where was I. Oh yes, Tohma was trying to use his cuteness.

Ryuichi almost burst out laughing at the look on Tohma's face. Were those supposed to be puppy dog eyes? What a loser Tohma could be sometimes. But Ryuichi didn't actually burst out laughing, he was trying to make a point here, hello! And Tohma was dense.

"I'm not telling you unless you're really sorry."

"How would you know when I'm really sorry!"

"Well, if you're so sorry that you'll apologise to Shu in front of everyone, I guess that's sorry enough."

"No _way_ in _hell _I'm apologising to Shindo!"

"Ok, then, Tohma, nice to have known you. Well, relativly nice until you got jealous. Anyway, goodbye, Tohma. Kuma says he won't miss you."

Ryuichi ducked away from Tohma and dashed out of the room, leaving Tohma flabbergasted.

* * *

"Ryuichi!" 

Shuichi glomped his lover. "Shu no da!"

"You okay, Saku-

-Ryuichi an' Tohma, sittin' in the restroom, K-I-S- no wait, knowing Tohma, it would be more like F-U-C--

K shot Tatsuha. Suguru sighed and began bandaging him. Ryuichi glared at Tatsuha and 'accidentally' dumped Shuichi on him as he set the singer down.

* * *

Y'know, I just realised I hadn't mentioned Eiri in the last couple' chapters, I kinda forgot about him, but he's just been somewhere moping about what an idiot Shuichi is, and how incredibly unlucky he is and drowning in self-pity and being suicidal and stuff like that. Y'know, the usual. But, here he is. Bastard.

* * *

Tohma had called the guy that sold him the poison to ask how long it took to take action, and the answer had been 'right away'. What a liar. He'd made a few calls after that, making sure his life would be ruined. He felt better after that, but he wondered how long it _would_ take for the poison to work, and what the effects would be. Because he knew from experience the guy had very powerful poisons. He must've switched the bottles (Tohma'd always wondered how he could tel them apart, they didn't have labels or anything). Tohma hoped he was going to at least die painlessly. 

"Seguchi! I thought you were going to continue with that play? I've been sitting here for _ages_! What have you got to say to that, huh!"

Tohma sweat dropped. He'd completely forgotten about the play. Though Mika also said he should continue with it. Who knows, maybe it was a good idea. After all, he wanted to use his final days to do something constructive.

"Uh, Yeah, I was just about to continue rehearsing. Where are the others?"

"How should _I_ know?"

"Well, you've been here while they all left, weren't you? Didn't they say where they were going?"

Eiri looked at him like he'd grown a second head. Then realisation dawned. "I think that crazy American and Nakano are hiding from you somewhere, but for the rest I dunno."

"Ah, I see. Did Noriko-chan also leave? I'm surprised."

"I think she's in your hentai closet with that mentally unstable manager guy."

"I… Have a hentai closet?"

"Yeah, the one with the sign 'taken'. You didn't know? I thought a taken closet was pretty obviously a hentai closet. Though I guess it could be Yaoi or Yuri too..."

"I think… You've been alone with your thoughts too much. Why don't you come along to look for everyone?"

"I'm bored out of my head, so I guess I'll come."

"Oh and Eiri-san? If I happen to drop dead all of a sudden, it's ok, just call Mika."

"…Whatever. Talking about dropping dead, did you do anything to the brat yet?"

"Umm, no not…yet…"

"Well hurry before I change my mind."

They set off to look for Hiro and K. Ah, yes; Tohma also had to do something about _those_ two… Maybe his last week wasn't going to be so bad after all. He smirked evilly. Eiri took his distance.

* * *

"I finally see what you mean, Romeo, Juliet! Nothing can stand in the way of true love!" K grimaced at 'true love' and braced himself as the ever-horny Tatsuha jumped him, Suguru following reluctantly. Hiro glared daggers at them. Maiko non-stop took pictures. It hadn't taken very long for the yaoifangirl that lies asleep in all girls, to awaken, and she was now drooling over all the hot bishonen jumping each other. Hiro sweat dropped. At least she was too distracted by Tatsuha, Suguru, Ryuichi and Shuichi to notice K and he also had the hots for each other. 

He looked back to the scene before him. It was one, big, orgy. Whom's idea had it been to let Tatsuha join again? Though Ryuichi had had a part in this as well... Maiko tugged on his arm.

"Hey, aren't we supposed to be making out as well?"

Hiro blushed. Maiko didn't have any trouble whatsoever kissing him, she was a good actor and "You've been friends with Oni-chan for ages so I know you pretty well too! And you're not the type to take advantage of helpless girls, now are you?" She'd winked at him after that. Hiro sweat dropped again as he remembered the little exchange. Yeah, Shuichi's sister was really something.

"Uh, yeah, you're right."

They began making out as well.

End of this Chapter

* * *

I'm sorry if Maiko is like, _really_ OOC, but I haven't read all of the manga and she's hardly in the anime so I don't really know what she's like.

* * *

The computer doesn't know the word 'yaoifangirl'! Can you believe it! Then again, it doesn't know 'Yaoi' and 'Hentai'either, and maybe it's better that way. Else my mom might accidentally find out what those words mean.

* * *

Reviews: 

crazyinmind: Ju-oh sama: (Dies laughing)

Evil Keyboard and Confederate at School: Don't, don't we beg ya! We'll get a move on, we promise!

PS Yes, very (cries) And I hate FFnet for making all the signs disappear so I have to use brackets for everything!

qwerty54: I know, I'm like a drug, once you've had me (oh that sounds _soo_ wrong, but I don't know how to put it), you need more.

rebelyell59: Thanks for your continuing support, I really love ya!

* * *

And in case anyone wondered, the whole locking the door with a bottle of soap was inspired on me getting stuck in a room because I got the soap bottle stuck in the door and having to wait nearly _three and a half hours _before someone came home and freed me. But not before laughin' their ass off at me and calling everyone they knew about it, of course. And then they have the nerve to call them my friends and family… (cries) 

I just noticed, Sakano-san's first name really _is_ a mystery! in the menu where you pick the main charcters, it sais 'Sakano', where as it sais 'Shuichi S.'and stuff!

* * *

Anyway, be _my_ drug and review! 


	18. Chapter 18

It took a while because I couldn't concentrate, since my big cat was out to little one we got a week ago. Had to take them to the vet 'couple times as well. So yeah.

Also, at the double interlude bars, the yaoi starts, and it ends again at the second one.

* * *

Suguru twitched as he took in the scene before him. 

The entire room was covered in paint. There were bits of hardboard everywhere. About half the people was working on the scenery, the other half was slacking off.

Hiro and K were too busy acting like high school girls with their first love to keep an eye on the others like he'd asked them to. Maiko was _still_ taking pictures. He snatched her camera away from her, but she pulled out a video camera instead.

Ryuichi on the other hand was working very hard on the scenery, but Suguru would rather he didn't, seeing how he didn't have enough hardboard to _ruin_ it all. Shuichi was helping him, occasionally pausing to giggle at Hiro and K.

And then, there was… Tatsuha. Suguru twitched again. He was making '_primitive people_'. And in Tatsuha's world, primitive people didn't know what clothes were.

Maybe if he could get Tatsuha and Ryuichi away, he could do the scenery himself, and maybe Shuichi would even be able to help him, if he gave him the right orders. Yes, that sounded like a plan.

"Sakuma-san, Tatsuha! Would you two please go get us something to drink and maybe to eat? I'll give you some money, try not to spent all of it."

"Okay no da!"

"But Su, my primitive people aren't done yet!"

"Whatever, aren't you hungry yourself?"

"No." Tatsuha's stomach disagreed, noisily. Suguru gave him a _look_.

"Okay, maybe a little…"

"Then don't complain."

"We'll be right back na no da!"

He gave them some money and quickly pushed them out the door. They weren't, Suguru knew, going to back any time soon, because there wasn't any take out place within a two mile radius and the canteen was also closed due to a grenade that had been thrown in recently.

"Why didn't you just order something over the phone, Fujisaki-kun?"

"Oh, I didn't think about that."

"Oh, Okay!" Shuichi shrugged and went on with the scenery. Ah yes, the scenery. He began giving instructions on how to make it _properly_. If he couldn't get a decent script or decent actors, he could at least make decent scenery.

* * *

"So, Eiri-san, are you looking forward to doing the play?" 

"_No_."

Tohma sighed. "I'm trying to do conversation here, you know…"

Eiri grunted. "Well don't try making one about that damn play."

"You don't even have to play a female part anymore! Can't you be a _little_ more enthusiastic?"

Eiri sighed. "Okay, I'll try."

Tohma beamed. Eiri almost smiled. Almost.

'Closed due to grenade damage'

"Aww, man, what are we going to do _now_. I'm hungry!"

"There a hotdog booth just down the street na no da!"

"Okay!"

They set off for the hotdog booth. Tatsuha didn't particularly _like_ hotdogs but hey, he wasn't picky when he was _this_ hungry. He looked to the side. Ryuichi was humming softly to himself. Damn, did he look hot when the sun shone on his beautiful hair.

"Hey, Ryuichi-sama, what do you use to get your hair so shiny?"

"Ryu-chan's hair is shinier than the rest of Ryu-chan?"

"Well, it's very shiny in the sunlight…"

Tatsuha looked at him, smirking. He happened to know he himself looked very sexy in the sunlight too, it accented his dark hair.

Ryuichi smirked back. This guy was flirting with him.

"Tats-chan's hair looks very shiny too, though, so he must already use something good to make it shiny!"

"Yeah, lots of sex will do that to your hair" was what Tatsuha would have normally said, but he was too happy that Sakuma Ryuichi had called him 'Tats-chan'

"…So, If you call me Tats-chan, does that mean I can call you (gasp) Ryu-chan?"

"All my friends can call me Ryu-chan na no da!"

Tatsuha's heart skipped a beat. Sakuma Ryuichi considered him a friend!

After recovering from his nosebleed, Tatsuha continued shamelessly hitting on Ryuichi, and to his _great_ joy, the bishonen singer flirted right back.

* * *

"Oh, fuck this whole tree! Fuck it!" 

"Shindo-san, mind your language please…"

"Who cares about my language!" Shuichi angrily kicked the thing that was supposed to be a tree, but only managed to get his shoe glued to it. He began cursing again.

Suguru sighed. Tatsuha had bad taste, but at least his primitive people weren't covered in glue, dripping with paint that was mixed too much so no one could tell what color they were, and they actually _stood_. They were actually pretty well drawn and made once you looked past the fact that they were… well naked except for leather thongs.

Suguru sighed. Why _did_ his ideas never work out?

* * *

"Where the _hell_ are they! Damn suckers!" 

"Eiri-san, la-

Yeah, yeah, language. Well excuse me for getting pissed when I've spent three whole hours running around a building checking closets seeing a lot of X/rated things in them, looking for people I don't really want to see anyway!"

"I know, Eiri-san…"

"Why haven't we checked on Fujibasa anyway, it's a pretty logic place, that Nakano will probably want to comfort his 'friend', and I doubt they'd want to be in your play after that trick they pulled anyway."

Tohma looked at Eiri. Why hadn't _he_ thought of that! The poison must be infecting his brain…

"Okay, we'll go look there, Eiri-san."

* * *

"Aww, man, how much further _is_ this hotdog stand? I'm going to die of starvation if I don't get fed soon!" 

"It seemed shorter when Noriko-chan drove me there na no da…"

"_Drove_ you there? How long did it take by car!"

"Half an hour or so… But Noriko-chan always goes too fast, she gets lots of tickets too no da…"

Tatsuha groaned. "Right. I am going to die within the next five minutes, either of starvation or of a hormone overdose. I've never been this long without porn, and the emergency magazine I brought with me is _gone_!"

Ryuichi looked at him. "There's not much I can do about the hunger, but I have lots of experience with hormones…"

Tatsuha smirked at him. Ryuichi smirked back. Tatsuha pulled Ryuichi into a dark alleyway.

"Hmm… Tatsuha…" Tatsuha silenced him with a kiss. It was full of passion, lust, hormones. Ryuichi broke away soon however. Too soon for Tatsuha's liking, so he pouted at the singer.

"Tatsuha-kun… Do you realize this is a one-time thing? I'm horny as hell, and Shu is too tired after all the emotions, else I wouldn't have done this…"

Tatsuha looked into the deep green eyes of his god, the person he'd adored his whole life. Yes, one time would be enough, jus once… Because he had Suguru.

"Yeah, and, Ryuichi-kun? I promise not to tell Shuichi-kun, if you won't tell Su-kun."

"Deal."

* * *

double interlude bars even though ffnet won't let me use them! muahaha!

* * *

And with that, Ryuichi kissed him again, glad that they had this understanding. Tatsuha slipped his hands under his shirt and Ryuichi moaned softly. He also began sliding his hands across the other's chest, and soon pulled Tatsuha's pants off. Tatsuha began grinding their hips together, all the while kissing him passionately. He then began kissing his way down Ryuichi's chest, and it wasn't long before they were both naked. 

Tatsuha pushed his prize against the wall, and Ryuichi gladly wrapped himself around his lover-to-be. Said person pulled out some lube and a condom (he was better prepared than Ryuichi himself was, he noted) and began preparing him.

He slid a finger into him, finding Ryuichi to be thighter than expected.

"I'm not usually the Uke…" Ryuichi murmured against his neck, which he was nibbling.

Tatsuha smirked, and slid in another finger. It was remarkable how well you knew how the other felt when you were having sex. He slid in the next digit and begin scissoring them.. Even if you didn't know each other very well yet. He pulled out and positioned himself. Yes, Tatsuha had plenty of experience sleeping with people he barely knew. All thoughts left his head as he thrust into Ryuichi with a moan.

He was soon pounding into a moaning Ryuichi, their hips meeting each other with each thrust, quickly bringing the singer to his top. He came with a final, loud moan and his body became limp in Tatsuha's arms, who grabbed his hips and began thrusting harder, a few last times, before also moaning loudly, his body getting limp as well, and they slid to the ground, satiated.

* * *

more double interlude bars even though ffnet still won't let me use them!

* * *

"Hey, Fujisaki-kun, shouldn't Ryu and Tatsuha-kun have been back by now? I'm _really_ hungry!" 

"Well, the canteen was closed today, so they probably went out."

"Oh, I see…"

Shuichi fell quiet. They had decided to give up on the scenery and were learning lines now, but with Shuichi's attention span, it wasn't going very well. Sugruru sighed. Maybe he should just let things happen instead of planning things ahead; it never worked out, so why even bother?

* * *

Eiri inched closer to the wall. Tohma was seriously beginning to invade his personal space now. He kept on sneaking closer to him while they made their way to bad luck's studio. He kept walking closer to the wall, but he didn't have much space left… Luckily, they were almost there. 

"Hey, Seguchi, I'll wait here, you just go get those two and we'll go… Well what're you planning to do after this anyway?"

"Why, go torture them, of course! Did you know I have torture chambers in the basement?"

Eiri looked at him funnily. "…Whatever. Just go get them."

Tohma smirked evilly and went to get Hiro and K.

He was back only moments later with the two, gagged and bonded. Eiri was freaking out now.

" I managed to get them without anyone noticing; Fujisaki-kun was too busy drowning in self-pity, Shindo was in his own little world, I think he was having a hard time concentrating, and that sister of his was drooling over a bunch of pictures."

Eiri backed off against a wall.

"Yeah, I'll just go back to your studio and learn lines or something…" He quickly inched away from Tohma and hurriedly took off.

Tohma smiled his most evil smile at his two victims. They paled and gulped.

* * *

After gathering their clothes and more or less cleaning themselves up, Ryuichi announced Kumagoro was very tired and they should call a cab, which Tatsuha gladly did. The drive to the hotdog stand and back to the studio was rather uneventful; even Ryuichi got tired, especially after having sex like 6 times in one day. So instead Tatsuha hit on the driver, who didn't really appreciate it and drove slowly in revenge, running the bill high, but Tatsuha figured it was Suguru's money anyway so it didn't matter. 

"We're _back_ na no da! Oh, Shu is sleeping! Hush, quiet Tatsuha-kun!"

Tatsuha sweat dropped. "_You_'re the one who was yelling…"

Ryuichi ignored him, heading to his lover and promptly falling asleep next to him.

"Ah, Tats-kun!"

Suguru shot him a bright smile. Tatsuha figured he must've really missed him. He smirked back sexily. Suguru grinned goofily in return. "Would you… mind… helping me with the scenery? I'm afraid I really don't know how to do this..."

Tatsuha sweat dropped. "Yeah, sure…"

* * *

"Mika, you're _finally_ back." 

"Eiri! Are you feeling better yet?"

"Seguchi is freaking the hell outa me, but I'm not suicidal anymore."

"I'm glad."

She smiled at her brother.

"But where the _hell_ have you been, I've been waiting here for _hours_, godammit!"

"I just popped over to our house to make some food! Here, you want some?"

"You and Seguchi only live a few blocks away, what took so long!"

"I was making a big feast! After all, you don't eat with us that often!"

Eiri sighed. He felt the major head ache he'd had the entire day, was about to become even bigger. He took a few more aspirins. Damn it all.

* * *

Again, not much Tohma and Eiri here, and Maiko wasn't much help either. Anyway, this chapter was very easy to write and quite long, and I really like, I managed to get most angst out only Tohma has yet to _actually_ apologize to Shu. 

reviews:

Hey, that's not nice of you, I only got one! Well, thanks a lot to rebelyell59 for reviewing.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry it took a while to update, but I have school again and I accidentally got addicted to ragnarok online. Luckily for you guys I'm not gonna pay for it so I can only do a fifteen day trial. Meaning that in thirteen days from now I'll have more time to write again. I also added another chapter to Seducing Shuichi, my other multi-chapter.

This chapter ends very sweetly with Su-kun and Tatsuha, because I'm in a great mood today because there's an anime convention (abunai! 2005) this weekend and I'm finally going to buy the rest of the gravitation manga and get some D N angel goodies as well! Whee! It's got me all hyper!

I even made you an extra long chapter to make up for the long wait (+-2300 words in stead of the usual +-1700)! Aren't I the best!

Anyway my arm hurts now from typing while the cat is lying on it so I'm gonna cut the endless rambling here and let you go on with the actual story.

* * *

"Scream for merci!" 

Hiro did his best to obey his chief, but screaming was quite hard when you were gagged.

"Ahahahaha!"

Tohma laughed like a madman. Hiro tried to scream even more, but he still did not succeed.

He was gonna _kill_ Tatsuha if he survived this. "Sure, it's safe!" Safe, my ass!

As Hiro took care to remember all the things Seguchi did to him so he could pass them on to Tatsuha, K had his own little fantasies about shoving his gun up Seguchi's ass and then shooting. The two poor men continued to suffer in silence. Well, relative silence, what with Tohma's evil laughter and their muffled cries for merci.

* * *

"Hey, where did Hiro go?" 

Everyone looked up and stared at Shuichi. Silence fell (jup, Silence is back!)

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen K-san for quite some time either…"

"Oh no! What if something happened to them!"

"Oh, Shuichi-kun, don't be ridiculous. They probably just gave in to their urges and went to the hentai/yaoi closet."

Shuichi turned beet red. "Hiro an' K!"

Ryuichi sprouted hearts and squeeled. "Aww, that's so sweet! Isn't it great K-san got someone nice to be with!"

"I guess so…But I didn't think Hiro would do something like going to a _Yaoi closet_…"

"Yeah, hormones can do strange things to you!"

Suguru stared at him and sighed. "Whatever, just continue painting that tree. And Maiko, come back, we need you here!"

"But I wanna see the Yaoi Closet!"

Tatsuha snickered and added nipples to a bunch of coconuts while Suguru wasn't looking.

* * *

"Mika, my stomach isn't as stretchable as a condom, you know! I can only load so much food in it!" 

"But Eiri, you need to eat well!"

"Overeating is bad for me, though. And I think my doctor mentioned something about not eating too much because of my ulcer."

Mika mock-glared at him. "Nice try, Eiri, but I called him and he said you should eat as much as possible."

Eiri sighed as she tried to force-feed him another spoon of god knows what. It reminded him of when they were little at first. Mika'd always had a mother hen-complex. He'd solved it back then by telling her Tatsuha was masturbating even though he was only six and Eiri ten at the time, and after that she'd been to busy dragging Tatsuha to three therapy sessions a day to bother with him.

He hadn't mind the force-feeding at first either, being a little nostalgic and all, but he was _really_ getting sick now.

"I'm pretty sure exercise is supposed to be good for me though, so I'll go for a walk now."

He didn't give her enough time to think of a reply to that, as he speeded out the door.

Jeez, can't they leave me alone for a while! Eiri was lost in thought as he stalked about the building. He stopped and looked around a bit. Damn, he didn't recognize this part of the building. He'd have to ask someone again or something…

He was just about to do just that and demand some poor sound tech to guide him to Nittle Grasper's studio, when he heard some pretty freaky laughter coming from below him. It reminded him of a horror movie Shuichi had rented a while ago, though the brat got scared after a few minutes and…

Damn, he was thinking about the brat again. His relatively good mood went out the window as his headache doubled in power. Mika and Tohma's strategy of keeping his mind off things seemed to have been working well. Until he stubbornly ran away again.

Talking about Tohma, was that _him_ laughing?

…

Yes, definitely Tohma.

…

And was that a muffled scream? Must be Hiro.

…

He felt kind of sorry for the guy. After all, it was probably his fault the guy got caught, since he told Tatsuha; and his little brother did anything for sex or money.

…

The cries were getting louder.

…

So was the laughter. Maybe he should do something against this. After all, Hiro was an okay guy even if he was Shuichi's friend.

Eiri decided he could at least go see what _exactly_ Tohma was doing to the guy, and began looking for a staircase of some sort.

* * *

"Tatsuha! Come here _this instant_!" 

"Holy crap, Su, you sound like my mom or Mika or something!"

Suguru ignored the remark and pointed at a 'coconut tree' standing next to him.

"_What_ have you got to say about _this_!"

Tatsuha studied the tree intently. "Well, I think it's the best tree I did so far."

Suguru growled at him.

As you might have guessed, it was the tree with nipples. Tatsuha had added branches that bore a suspicious resemblance to arms and legs. Spread legs, for that, with a kitten sitting between them, seductivly signaling to come in.

"What, was the pussy cat too much?"

"The nipples were already too much!"

Tatsuha sweat dropped.

"Ah… I see…"

"Go cover them up!"

"But Su, Don't you think it suits the _feeling_ of the play well?"

"Oh, definitely, but I refuse to accept it! _Cover them up_!"

Tatsuha pouted. "No!"

"Do it!"

"No!"

As Suguru and Tatsuha continued to argue about the perverted coconut tree, Shuichi looked at the clock for the umph-teenth time in five minutes. Hiro and K had been gone for _ages_ now, maybe he should go check on them… It wasn't like them to just sneak out without telling anybody. Yes, he should probably go check on them. The yaoi/hentai closet was the one with a 'TAKEN!' sign on it, right? That shouldn't be too hard to find…

"Shu?"

"Hmm?"

"Where'ya going no da?"

"To check on Hiro and K."

Ryuichi giggled. "Kumaguro says you'll see things you don't want to again na no da!"

"Yeah, probably, but I'm worried about them…"

Ryuichi nodded. "Can Ryu-chan come with Shu na no da?"

"Sure!"

Ryuichi beamed.

"Oh, me too! I want to see the yaoi closet! Pleeeease, Oni-chan? I really want to!"

"Ah...Sure, tag along..."

"Yay!"

Shuichi sweat dropped, a little freaked out by the metamorfisis his sister had undergone after the yaoifangirl had awoken within her. He told Suguru they were going to check on Hiro and K, and then they were off.

* * *

Yuki Eiri stopped and stared. Again. He'd been stopping and staring approximately every thirty seconds for the past fifteen minutes, occasionally dropping his mouth wide open and losing his cigarette too. 

He had _so_ not been prepared for this when he entered the basement. He bet if this had been the scenery for an 18+ horror movie, half of this would still need to be censored.

…

Eww, was that a dead body strangled with its own guts? Yup, it was… Eiri made sure to keep his distance from it. That was _it_. He was going back upstairs now, and pretend this was just a bad dream. It was probably too late for Nakano anyway.

He hurriedly turned around and went back.

…

Shit, had he seen any prisons on the way in? He couldn't remember any… Oh great, so now he was lost. Eiri cursed out loud. He was _so_ going to get Seguchi arrested for this if managed to get out of this place alive and sane.

* * *

Suguru looked at Tatsuha suspiciously. Without the others around, he could keep an eye on Tatsuha; to make sure they didn't get any more of those disgusting 'female trees' as Tatsuha called them (the guy refused to believe coconut trees didn't have genders) or any other perverted things. They were already short on supplies as it was. 

But Tatsuha was humming to himself while making a relatively normal tree. And that was what made Suguru so suspicious. He was being a little _too_ innocent now. He studied Tatsuha more intently, as if maybe that would make things more clear.

"Hey, Su-kun, I know you like looking at me, but you know you can also just come over and we can have fun!" He winked at the green haired teen, who blushed and glared at his boyfriend.

"I was just checking to make sure you weren't ruining any more trees!"

"Oh, checking something takes _that_ long?"

"Well, you were actually doing what you were supposed to do, without turning something innocent into something perverted. That was suspicious."

Tatsuha pouted. "Aww, Su-kun, that hurt, you know!"

"Well just see it as a compliment."

"What, a complement in disguise or something?"

Suguru sighed and turned his attention back to the lines he was learning.

'Oh, no you don't…'

Tatsuha quietly got up and sat down again behind Suguru. (He's had a lot of practice, so Su didn't notice.)He then slipped his arms around the boy, and pulled him to his chest before he could get away.

"Su-kun…" He purred close to his victim's ear.

"What?"

"I don't think it was a compliment, you know." He nibbled on Suguru's neck.

"Oh-Oh really…"

"Yeah."

"Nice thinking, Sherlock."

"Har har. But you know…"

"Know what?"

"I was hurt, and you didn't care, so we had a fight, right?"

"Well, I think fight is blowing it out of proportion…"

"Even so I want make-up sex."

"Wha-

He was cut of as Tatsuha turned him around and kissed him.

"uhnn…Tatsuha…"

He pulled away as Tatsuha briefly broke the kiss to get some fresh air. He looked his boyfriend in the eye. "You can't just go and demand sex, then kiss me without even giving me a chance to react!"

"Why not? You're my boyfriend, it's only natural."

"But…but…"

"It's okay if you're a little scared, Su-kun. Most people are their first time. I can't remember my first time very well, but you'll be okay, I promise I'll be gentle."

"That's not what I was trying to say!"

"But you are nervous."

"Well, yeah, but that's beside the point! What I wanted to say was that you were forcing yourself on me!I don't like that!"

Tatsuha sighed. "But if I wait for _you_ to come and say 'yeah I'm ready now please fuck me' you'll still be a virgin when you're thirty! I already waited a whole night! That's a _long_ time!"

Suguru looked at him. "One night is long for you?"

"Yeah, and I went almost twenty-four hours without sex, I'm really going through a lot to give you some time!"

Suguru sweat dropped. Like, a whole bunch of sweat drops.

"I…I see."

"Yeah? So I can have you now?"

"I never said that!"

Tatsuha pouted and whined. "Do you want me to die of a hormone overdose or something?"

"I don't think your own body would make so much hormones that it'd be lethal, Tats-kun."

"Beside the point!"

Suguru sighed. 'I _should_ have just let him work on the scenery…'

"Regretting stuff again, Su-kun?"

"Huh? How'd you know?"

Tatsuha smirked and pet his hair. "You're so obvious! I can tell most of the time what it is you're regretting as well!"

"Oh yeah? Then what was I regretting just now?"

"That you didn't let me continue working on the scenery."

Suguru stared at and nodded. "I'm _that_ obvious?"

"Anyone who pays a little attention to you would probably be able to tell."

Ouch. That hurt. He knew it wasn't meant to hurt him, but it did.

"No one's ever noticed though."

He slumped against Tatsuha's chest.

"Hey, are you gonna get all depressive now?"

No response. After waiting for Suguru to reply for a while, Tatsuha got bored and began feeling his little boyfriend up.

He snapped. Why couldn't this guy be serious for a few minutes!

"Tatsuha! Don't _do_ that!"

"What, you don't like fore-play? Aww, c'mon, everyone likes foreplay! And else just earn to like it!"

Suguru glared at him. Tatsuha sighed.

"I'm trying to cheer you up, you know. You need to get your mind of all those trouble. Take a look at me; I am healthy and happy, simply because I don't give a crap about other people's problems!"

"Then why do you try to cheer me up?"

"Because you're special, Su-kun."

Suguru realized with a shock that he wanted to hear Tatsuha say he loved him. He couldn't believe it! Shindo was definitely rubbing off on him!

"Will you let me show you how very special I think you are?"

He began moving his hands again. Suguru sighed.

"Somehow, I don't think sleeping with you makes me special. It's more likely to make me feel like just one of the many people you've ever done it with."

Tatsuha chuckled. "Very true. How about I take you out somewhere nice after we're finished here?"

"You'll take me out?"

"Yeah."

Suguru looked at him suspiciously.

"What do you mean by a 'nice place'?"

Tatsuha sighed. "You don't trust me much, do you?"

"Well, I trust you important stuff, because I think you _can_ be reasonably responsible when you want to, but I don't trust with something like _this_."

Tatsuha laughed. "You trust me with important things, but not with other stuff! That's very unique!"

"You're a very unique person."

The very unique person giggled and hugged his very special person, who happily hugged him back.

* * *

That was pretty long, ne? Did you like the ending? I sure hope so! Sorry there's not much on Shuichi and Ryuichi in this one, but I think Tatsuha and Suguru needed some time. And poor Yuki, getting lost in Tohma's torture labyrinth! Muahahaha!

And thank you for reviewing, everyone! I was really happy 'cause I was afraid you might've (gasp) abandoned me!

qwerty54: I love you too, for reviewing!

crazyinmind: Good thing my English teacher is very posh too! Oh, and the keyboards wanted me to ask you if you were bribable (That's not a word, but anyways, they want to bribe you. So yeah.)

rebelyell59: (grins widely) I did indeed need a little cheering up, but I'm better now. I'm already working on the next chapter!

Hey, I just noticed, I only get reviews in pairs of two! It's really freaky!


	20. Chapter 20

For those of you who don't know, itai means ouch. I don't use much Japanese but I use this without thinking so deal with it.

And I might be killing Yuki Eiri off, just so you know. I'm not sure yet, but I might. If he doesn't come out for his feelings, I will definitely, else I might consider Tohma saving him. keyword being 'might'.

* * *

"Shu, Shu! Lookit, lookit Ryu-chan found na no da!" 

"What, what is it?"

Ryuichi beamed and pointed at the yaoi closet.

"You found it! That's great!"

He knocked on the door hesitantly. "Hiroooo? You there? K-san?"

There was no response. Ryuichi opened the door. Empty.

"Waaagh! They're not there!"

"Something must've happened to K-san na no da!"

The singers both started crying. The combination of both their voices at maximum power was enough to shake the building. They were too occupied to notice something like _that_, however.

* * *

"Oh my god! It's an earthquake!" 

"Don't worry, Nori-chan, I'll protect you!"

A piece of ceiling crashed down onto poor Sakano. "Itai…"

"Oh, Sakano-kun!"

'Don't worry, Nori-chan, due to my incredible ability to become a puddle of stressed goo, I can survive things like this! He only drawback is that I keep leaking away, so it would be nice if you could get a bucket, like, quickly?"

"Okay!" Noriko dashed off to get a bucket, as Sakano continued dripping into the basement. "Just put it in the basement where I am dripping, okay?"

"Sure thing!"

* * *

"What the hell!" Yuki quickly sidestepped the droplets that came falling from the ceiling. First there was this hellish noise, then that earthquake that was going on too long for an ordinary one, and now there was freaky stuff coming form the ceiling! Because _that_ was definitely _not_ water. They looked kinda like… Brains, maybe. Yeah, brains or intestines or something. Or blood. 

"There aren't any stairs nearby so I'll just smash the floor, okay?"

Smash the floor? And it was coming from above him. Eiri's eyes widened and he dashed away, just in time to avoid being buried under the collapsing ceiling.

"Ah, there you are, Sakano-kun!"

Noriko put a bucket under him. She had conveniently brought a mope along as well. She moped him up, and put him into the bucket. "There, better?"

He smiled at her (don't ask how goo can smile; I am as confused as you are) "Yes, much

"Oh, it depends, this earthquake makes it rather hard, but I'll be okay in a few minutes I think."

"Great, 'cause I wasn't finished yet!" She winked at him.

Okay. Eiri was now officially freaked out. But at least he now had a way out of this creepy basement.

He decided to climb out before they noticed. With a little struggling (Noriko found that Sakano made good body paint do she was distracted) he managed to pop his head through the hole Noriko had made. His mouth fell open again and all that, much to his annoyance, and he wondered what the fuck that girl had used to smash the floor with. An intercontinental missile perhaps?

He shook his head in disbelief and climbed into the room. He ignored the typical scent that hung there (he didn't want to get any images of those two, well, you know) and headed out into the hallway.

Where he was promptly run over by a high speed Ryuichi and Shuichi, who had decided it wouldn't help their friends if they cried and had went to look for them. The three of them collapsed right back through the hole into the basement, and the floor shattered as well, cutting off their way out.

"Ah, Ryu-chan, Shu-chan! How are you? Haven't seen _you_ two for a while!"

"Nori-chan!" Ryuichi glomped him, dragging Shuichi (who was still shock up from the two meter drop) along with him.

"Ryu-chan had loads of fun with Shu no da, but now Hiro an' K are missing an' we're gonna rescue them 'cause Kumagoro said they are kidnapped by a herd of kiwi's na no da!"

"I don't think they were kidnapped by kiwi's, Ryu-chan…"

"Not no da?" Ryuichi looked at her innocently. Noriko shook her head.

While Noriko explains to Ryuichi that it's unlikely for kiwi's to kidnap people and that even if they did, K would have probably shot them anyway, Shuichi noticed Yuki sitting there, looking like he had been eaten by a snail, spit back out, ran over by a pack of wild cats and got no sleep whatsoever in the process. (you need to be pretty good if you can sleep during any of that, but that's beside the poin) Which was pretty much how he felt as well, but that's also beside the point.

The point _is_, that they now had eye-contact. So yeah, they just kinda sat there staring at each other, Yuki filled with great longing and even greater denial, and Shuichi filled with matra's along the lines of 'I'm not going to cry, Ryu will protect me, waaagh I'm scared!'. So yeah. They sat there, and, um, why don't we go see how Hiro and K are doing?

* * *

"Mwwwhmmahmm!" 

"Cry for merci! Suffer! Ahahahaha!"

"_Mwhwhuhmmmamhmmm!_"

"_Ahahahahahahahaha!_"

Okay, okay, not interesting…

* * *

Ryuichi looked at the two bishonen staring at each other. Poor Shu-chan seemed scared to death! And meanie Yuki _was_ looking kinda lethal, Ryuichi guessed, so he had a right. Kumaguro was scared as well. But Ryu-chan had to protect his Shu-chan! 

So he did, and he glomped Shuichi, yelling "Shu they weren't kidnapped by evil kiwi's _after all_ na no da!" effectively breaking eye contact and thus getting things moving again. Thank goodness. I was afraid they were going to stare at each other _forever_!

Shuichi clung onto Ryuichi for dear life and started crying again. Yuki said nothing and got up, and walked away.

Noriko looked at him funny.

"What are _you_ looking at, bitch!"

She huffed. "I was going to tell you something about that way you're going, but I'm not saying it now!"

Yuki glanced at her and walked on wordlessly. Once he was out of sight and earshot, Shuichi calmed down. "Where are we, Ryu?"

"Tohma's torture basement na no da. Ryu-chan is scared! There's lot's of icky stuff down here no da!"

"Seguchi-san has a _torture basement_ in the _NG records _building? I mean, if he has a creepy hobby that's one thing, but why doesn't he do it at home?"

"Because his wife won't let him. I wouldn't if I were his wife, either. Now, Ryu-chan, Shu-chan, Sakano-kun (She winked, he licked his lips, Shuichi looked at the two of them funny) It would be a good idea if we got out of here as soon as possible. I don't know what might happen to us if we stay here too long."

Shuichi and Ryuichi clung together and began sniffling, indicating they might just cause another earthquake again.

"Ack, I mean, I'm sure we'll be fine!"

They sniffled again, but seemed to be reinsured. "So, umm, let's get going, okay?"

The three men nodded and followed her lead (Heeheee, Nori-chan's got them all wrapped around her finger 3) as she went the opposite direction that Eiri had gone.

* * *

"Hey, Tatsuha-kun, don't you think Ryu-chan and Shuichi-kun have been gone for pretty long? I'm getting a little worried. After all, the yaoi closet isn't _that_ far away." 

"Aww, c'mon, think for yourself, the sight of Nakano-san and K-san probably inspired them! And after that little nap, they've got plenty of energy."

Suguru looked at him. "I guess that's true. Oh well, let's continue then."

"Aww, Su-kun, can't we take a break!"

"We've had a break just half an hour ago."

"Su-kuuun!"

"_No_."

"Meanie!"

* * *

Shuichi was seriously scared to death by all the blood and gore and other things that are so sick I shall not describe them, as to not pollute your minds. Seriously. 

It had come to the point he couldn't even walked anymore, and so Ryuichi was now carrying him. Shuichi felt something would grab him and drag him to some unspeakable place if he let go now. Ryuichi was so brave! He shivered at the thought of having to walk.

"Don't worry, Shu, Ryu-chan an' Kumaguro will protect you na no da!"

"It's already really brave of you to walk here and carry me!"

Ryuichi giggled and squeezed his lover. Noriko squealed like a fan girl.

"Aww, you two are so cute together!"

They smiled and walked along in Silence for a few moments. Shuichi was beginning to wonder just how big this basement-thing _was_. They must be walking for hours now!

"…Kuma says he heard someone laughing na no da."

"What sick person would be (whimper) _laughing_ in a place like this!"

Ryuichi and Noriko choose not to answer that.

They walked on (or were carried on) in Silence for a few more moments, until the laughter began getting too loud and it couldn't be considered Silence anymore. 

"Ne, Ryu, do you think maybe Seguchi-san got Hiro and K and is keeping them here or something?"

Ryuichi stopped walking abruptly. "That would explain why he is laughing like that no da…"

"That's _Seguchi_ laughing?" Shuichi's eyes nearly bugged out. "Whoa, he keeps getting creepier and creepier!"

"Nori-chan! We have to save them na no da!"

Sakano began stressing and turned into goo. Noriko sighed and put him into the bucket she was still dragging along. Ryuichi dashed off to save K and Hiro.

"Wait, Ryu-chan, that's the wrong way!"

"But that's where the laughing is coming from no da!"

"Yeah, but that's a dead end."

"Wow, Ukai-san, you really know the way here well!"

She sighed. "Don't. Ask."

"But Nori-chan, we have to save them! Will you show us the way na no da?"

Both cute singing bishonen gave her the puppy dog eyes. And who'd be able to resist _both_ Ryuichi _and _Shuichi! Noriko sighed.

"I guess that Nakano-kun seemed like a good person, so I'll help you."

"Yay, thank you thank you thank you no da!"

"Thanks, Ukai-san!"

She smiled and gave them the V-sign. "This way, men!" She marched off.

* * *

Okay. Eiri was now seriously scared. Yes, you hear that right. Yuki Eiri, _the_ Yuki Eiri, cold and cool, was _scared_. Scared to his very core. So far, he'd been nearly cut in half, he'd been eaten alive by bats (the wounds hurt like hell!) and he suspected he'd also been poisoned by something or another. And those were only a few of the many things he'd had to endure. 

And he was _still_ lost. Maybe he should have apologized to that Ukai. He sighed. He had sunk pretty deep, when he was thinking about apologizing. He sighed again for good measure, and dodged a bunch of arrows. He was getting good at that.

* * *

Muahahahaha, I've got this crazy plot twist for the next chapter! Yessir, you're in for a surprise! 

Thank you, rebelyell59, for reviewing! I uploaded the chapter, and after precisely 15 minutes, you'd already reviewed XD!

qwerty54 ,also loads of thank you's to you. And I never learnt to write from anyone, the fics hosted on FFnet are the first I wrote. I just read a helluva lot of fan fictions by other people before I started on my own.

And...Free server? Where, where, tell me! XD

* * *

I got just _two _(sniff) reviews though. It's that _I_ love this story so much, else I wouldn't have continued. But just so you know, it is nearing its ending. I actually planned ahead instead of letting the story write itself. It was pretty hard. 

Anyway, _please_ review (begs) How about something nice to reward/bribe you with? Name anything you want! (Mind sinks into the gutter _again_. Sigh. I am_ so_ pathetic.)


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry for the very long wait! I had a major (as in, _really_ major!) case of writers block, but on the other hand, I also had e great creative drawing explosion (well, until I ran out of paper and stuff). So yeah, it took a while. But here it is.

* * *

"Scream for merci! Muahahaha!" 

This was getting clichéd. Couldn't he think of something else? Maybe he spent all his creativity on thinking up all those torture methods. Yeah, that must be it. He was getting numb again. Which meant Seguchi was going to move on to the next thing soon. He didn't allow them to just sit it out numbly…

All of a sudden Seguchi Tohma shut up. Then he sighed. "Aww, you guys are no fun. You don't struggle anymore, you don't scream. Can't you show some more guts! Else I'll just poison you and you can die slowly and painfully. Is that what you want? To die alone?"

Alone? As long as K was with him, he wasn't alone.

K…

He hadn't ever told him he liked him… He'd been planning to, but as things were standing now, he might not ever get the chance…

Seguchi looked at his victims. Actually, they'd held out pretty well. They'd been struggling and glaring at him until a while ago. They were the best so far, probably. Maybe he'd take pity and kill them relatively painlessly…

…

Naaaah, there was no fun in that. But what would be the most suited way to kill them…?

Justas Tohma began thinking up ways to kill the two, the door burst open.

"Kyaaaaah!"

"Whaaaaaaaah!"

Ryuichi stormed in yelling, dragging Shuichi (also yelling) with him. Tohma was temporarily paralyzed because his eardrums nearly popped. Ryuichi took the opportunity to pin the guy down. (Take _that_, Tohma!) Noriko quickly grabbed some handcuffs (Tohma had plenty lying around in the torture room) and bound him.

Shuichi spotted Hiro and K lying there, bound, bleeding in sensitive places (and not-so sensitive places) and stuff like that. His first instinct was to cling to Ryuichi and scream "Ewww! Cover yourself or something!" But he figured maybe that wouldn't go down too well. So instead he clung to Ryuichi and started crying. Noriko was too busy constraining Tohma to notice him. Ryuichi hushed him while freeing Hiro and K (don't ask me how he did that with Shuichi clinging to him).

They sat up groggily, grunting at the pain. Shuichi managed to calm himself down to support Hiro. Ryuichi supported K and they slowly got up.

"We'll get you to a hospital na no da…"

Shuichi nodded. Hiro and K grunted. "You'll be okay, Hiro!"

"Uhn…K…"

K grunted in response.

"I… I…I love you…" (That is _so_ cliché, Hiro!)

Shuichi stared. Ryuichi stared. K stared.

"Hiro… That was _so_… Cliché…"

"Ryu-chan thinks it was really sweet na no da!"

K just stared, dumbfound, so Hiro continued. "While I was lying there I thought I was going to die without ever telling you that, so I…I just…"

Then, K finally smiled, and wrapped his arms around Hiro. Soon they were engaged in a passionate kiss.

"Hey, I know it's hard to keep your hands off each other, but this isn't really the place, y'know. We should probably go, who knows what'll happen if we stay here for too long!"

"Ukai-san is right! If you wanna make out, you should go to the yaoi closet!"

"Actually, Shu, your sister Maiko-chan has turned that into a shrine to the Ultimate Yaoi Goddes-Fangirl na no da. She's there, praying with a bunch of other girls no da."

Shuichi stared. "Seriously? That explains why she was gone all of a sudden…You know, I never knew she was into yaoi and shonen-ai at all."

"Ryu-chan has seen lotsa girls turn into yaoi fangirls all of a sudden no da! Kuma says it's a contagious disease."

"Oh, I see, so-

Hey, you two, save the small talk for when we're back in the main building! Now get moving!"

Noriko grabbed the bucket with Sakano in it, and dragged the other men (including a struggling Tohma) out of the room. K grabbed his gun on the way out.

She headed towards the stairs, but didn't get very far before she ran into Yuki Eiri.

"Whoah! You actually _survived_! I thought you'd be long dead by now!"

Shuichi hid behind Ryuichi, who hid behind Noriko.

"Well, I _feel_ quite dead, I'll give you that much."

"Eiri-san! Help me!"

Eiri looked at him funny. I guess it was a rather funny sight. Noriko, dragging with her: two scared bishonen singers, two tortured and still naked other pretty gay men, Seguchi Tohma dressed in a leather suit, and a bucket of manager-goo.

"What the fuck is going on here…?"

Noriko sweat dropped. "It's a long story…" (37206 words so far!)

"So…What are you going to do with him?"

Noriko blinked. What _were_ they going to do with him?

"Um, kill him?"

"No need, I'm already poisoned."

"Oh, right."

Silence fell.

…

…

"Well, gang, let's get going. Farewell, Yuki-san."

"Hey, wait! Are you just gonna leave me here, bitch!"

"Yeah, because you keep calling me bitch!"

Sakano made some gurgling noises which Yuki took were supposed to be an agreement. She stuck her nose up in the air and walked past him, her 'gang' tagging along.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I won't call you a bitch anymore! This place freaks me out, get me out of here!"

"Whoah, Eiri-san, you apologised!" Tohma stared at him dumbfound.

"Yeah, and it's all your fault for making this place so freakin' sick and… and eww and bloody and stuff!"

Everyone sweat dropped. It reminded Tohma of the whole apologising-to-Ryuichi-to-get-him-to-tell-you-some-big-secret-about-the-poison-thingy. His ego was damaged now anyway… And Eiri had done it, too, so that was good… right?

"Ano… Shindo-san?"

"Wha?" Shuichi began freaking out.

"Imsorryfortryingtokillyoupleaseforgiveme."

"Huh?" Shuichi looked confused. Noriko's eyes nearly bugged out. She must've misheard! Tohma _apologised_! She was having a heart attack!

Tohma looked away. "There, I did it. Now tell me, Ryuichi."

Ryuichi looked at him in shock. "How did you know I wanted you to apologise to Shu?"

"Mika told me."

"Oh, I see. Well… I know you're not actually sorry, since you just went and tried to kill K-san and Hiro-kun as well, but I guess it's enough that you're willing enough to say you are…"

The silence was thick.

"…I switched the poison with water."

Tohma's eyes nearly bugged out. Noriko quickly took a picture. No one was going to believe this without one!

"So…I'm not going to die?"

Ryuichi shook his head. "But that doesn't mean-

Ryuichi was cut off by a scream as K pulled his gun and shot Tohma. Everyone stared as he fell to the ground. "Oww! That hurt! What did you do _that_ for, huh!" Everyone sweat dropped.

"Aw, crap, it was still loaded with petty bullets…"

Noriko rolled her eyes. "At this rate, we'll never get out of here! Yuki-san, you can tag along, but make yourself useful! Carry him for me, will ya?" She dumped Tohma on him (his feet are also bound so he can't walk) They set out for the stairs again, Noriko muttering something about impossible men, and how they ever managed to get to places at all, never mind in time.

* * *

"So, it's okay with you to go to the movies?" 

"As long as I get a say in which movie we go see, yeah."

Tatsuha grinned. "Okay! Then the movies, it is!"

They'd finished the scenery a while ago, and they also knew all their lines. So, Suguru had decided he should take the opportunity to decide on where to go for their date. His worries about Tatsuha's definition of a 'nice place' had turned out to be true; the first suggestion had been a gay bar. But the movies were okay. He grinned. This was so exiting! He'd never been on a date with anyone before, but from what he heard from Shuichi and Hiro, they were a lot of fun.

He swatted Tatsuha's hands away as they slid under his shirt. He'd been true to his word; he let his boyfriend touch him and kissed with him (he enjoyed it), but he wouldn't let the guy get under his clothes. Much to Tatsuha's annoyance, but he didn't care.

He sighed happily. It was nice, sitting here with his beloved, simply doing nothing. Well, Suguru was doing nothing, but Tatsuha was doing all kinds of nice things. He felt like confessing his love right now. But that was such a cheesy thing to do! He wasn't some love sick _girl_!

He sighed again, only less happy.

"Su-kun?"

"Hmmm?"

"Something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay, if you say so…"

Suguru snuggled closer to his boyfriend, and felt the happy daze returning again.

* * *

Awwww, wasn't that ending the sweetest? (Squeels) 

Reviews (thanks everyone for reviewing!)

shineyshiney Ryu-chan: You scared the hell outa me! I opened my mail account and it read: (review alert) (20). And I was like…** _twenty_**_? WTF?_ I nearly had a heart attack! Anyway, so nice of you to review (grins) someone like you does wonders for the review count.

Your personal slave? Like, a sex slave? (Cracks whip) I wouldn't mind that. (Evil grin) Come over _anytime. _

And about Maiko: You're completely right! I forgot all about her. I hope I managed to cover it up a bit in the chapter…?

qwerty54: thank you for the sites with servers! it's hell getting them to work, but I've never ever had a game run the first time, never! There's always something! Even when I tried a plug and play thing like a gamecube, it didn't work!)

crazyinmind: the keyboards says they would sent you an email later on with their offer.(Because I don't want to the rating for the fic to go up any further and stuff…)

rebelyell59: your wish is my law…


	22. Chapter 22

(Sigh) Either I have a writers block, or I'm boiling with inspiration. I wrote chapter twenty-one just now, and I'm starting on twenty-two right away. O well, I guess you guys don't mind, do you?

Japanese terms:

Itai: ouch

Shacho: president

* * *

"Hey, hey, Eiri-san, if you want, I can show you the way out as well. We can just ditch them!" 

K had been annoying the hell out of the two blondes for a while now, the others just laughing at the pestering, doing nothing to stop it, and occasionally helping, even. Though he was very much enjoying being carried by Eiri-san (he had been pretty surprised when Eiri actually carried him, instead of dragging him around as he'd expected him to. He must be making progress.), it was beginning to get too much for Tohma. And he couldn't do a thing on his own, being tied up and all.

"Seriously?"

Tohma nodded. "If you turn right here, we can take a shortcut and even beat them to the exit!"

Eiri glanced at the path coming up on his right side. It was even darker, damper and bloodier than the one they were currently walking on. But if it was a shortcut… His legs were hurting from walking around for hours and he had huge blisters as well.

"Hey! What're you two whispering about?"

"Are you sure you want to know, K-san?"

"Probably not…"

Another point for Tohma! What was the score, 5/238? He sighed. Something like that, yeah, and not in _his _favour…

He nudged Eiri. "C'mon, Eiri-san, now's our chance!"

Eiri took one last glance at the group walking before them, sighed, and dashed off into the dark, damp and bloody path. This was going to be hell.

"Hey! They're getting away!"

K tried to dash in after them, but Noriko stopped him. "Don't! You'll get lost! Tohma knows these dungeons much better than I do, so he's probably taking a shortcut. We need to hurry to the exit, else he might shut it off and we'll be stuck in here forever!"

Shuichi and Ryuichi started crying at the thought of being stuck here.

Hiro sighed and tried to comfort them. "No time, Hiro-kun, we have to run!"

Noriko dashed off. "Hey, wait!"

"Waaaaah, we'll lose Nori-chan an' we'll be stuck in here forever and _die_ because we'll be eaten by zombies!"

"_Zombies_!"

"Yeah, I saw it on TV! If you get stuck in a place like this, the zombies come to get you!"

"Shuichi, shut up!"

"Waahaaaah, Ryu-chan's scared and there's bat crap on Kumaguro!"

Ryuichi began panicking and running into walls, setting off traps and all that. Noriko sweat dropped at the chaos. She always wondered how to measly, weak singers could cause _so _much chaos, and still survive. She'd probably never know…

* * *

"Hey, Su-kun, how about 'dawn of the dead'? I heard it's really good." 

"Um… Isn't that a horror movie?"

"Yep. The reviews said it has the bloodiest zombies ever!"

Suguru paled. "I… Um… I'm not really such a fan of horror movies…"

"What, they scare you?" Tatsuha smiled knowingly. Suguru blushed.

"It's just a thing you have to learn! The first horror movie I saw made me wet my pants, and I couldn't sleep alone for weeks, so I had to sleep in Aniki's room. Though it didn't help much, because he kept waking me up in the middle of the night making creepy noises… But anyway, I won't do that to you, and I'll be there to watch it with you!"

"I really don't feel I _want_ to learn how to watch horror movies. I mean, there's plenty of… _other_ movies out there." Suguru restricted from saying '_good_' movies, because he figured if Tatsuha was such a horror fan, maybe that wouldn't go down too well.

His boyfriend pouted. "But Su-kun! It's a _must_ for couples to go see at least _one_ horror movie, where the girl, in this case, _you_, clings to the guy, _me_, in case you didn't notice, during the entire movie! It's supposedly romantic, but I've never done it because I've never been in relationship that involved romantic things…"

"Oh, whenever you took a girl to the movies, you just picked porn or something."

Tatsuha grinned. "You know me _so_ well, Su-kun!"

Suguru sighed. "I… I really don't want to see a horror movie… And you promised I could get a say in which movie we went to!"

Tatsuha looked thoughtfully. "Well, you got a say, didn't you?"

He got a glare in return. He chuckled. "Don't worry, if you really don't want to, we'll pick something else. How about this one?"

"Tatsuha…"

"Yeah?"

"You have no. taste. Whatsoever. Do you?"

He grinned sheepishly. I sighed.

"Y'know, Su-kun, I think our taste in movies is probably as far apart as can be."

"So it would seem…"

"Hey, I know, maybe we could go do something else!"

"Like what?"

"A gay bar!"

Suguru twitched and smashed him over the head with a piece of scenery (A primitive person, in cae you're interested, which I can't imagine you would be, but- okay okay, I'll go on with the fic!) Right.

"I thought I had already clearly stated that a gay bar was out of the question."

Tatsuha giggled. "You're so cute."

They looked at each other. Tatsuha closed in on him and pressed his lips to the other boys's. After some gently manhandling, Suguru found himself on his back, Tatsuha straddling him. They kissed again, tongues joining in the fun, and he even began shyly touching his pretty boyfriend as well, who took the gesture for a 'more!' and slid his hands up Su's shirt.

"Tatsuha, I told you I don't want that."

"Are you gonna wait until marriage or something!"

"Well, I was _planning_ to, but two guys can't get married…"

he looked up to find a huge gaping mouth. "You were actually gonna wait until marriage! Oh my god, I can't _imagine_ going that long without sex!"

"Well, I'm older than you are, and I'm still a virgin, so technically, I've already gone longer without sex than you ever have."

Tatsuha sweat dropped. "That's beside the point. But still, what are you gonna do now that you know you're gay? You can't get married."

"I'll wait for a point where I feel that if I could, I'd get married. Meaning it'll be a while."

"Yeah, it could be _months_!" Tatsuha seemed shocked beyond words at the thought.

"I might do… 'other things' with you before that, but I'm not going all the way." He looked up determinately. "But I'm not doing _these_ when I only know you for two days _either_!"

"Other things?" He smirked as Suguru blushed.

"You, better than me, know all too well what those other things are."

"So true." Then a thought struck him. He smiled evilly. That must've been the best idea ever!

"Tatsuha? What's with the freaky look?"

"Huh? Oh, Nothing, Su-kun, nothing at all."

He hugged him in reassurances. Suguru looked at him suspiciously, then decided the pervert had probably just been having 'thoughts' again.

"Hey, Tatsuha, can't we go to the amusement park?"

"The amusement park? Sure, we can go there, I love those! But I didn't think you were into stuff like that…?"

Suguru smiled shyly. "I've always had a bit of a thing for amusement parks. You're right, I'm not someone you'd associate with those, and none of my friends do, because, y'know, they want to seem collected and intellectual, and think amusement parks are lowly, so I never told them. And no one in my family likes them either. I've been a few times on my own, but I'd love to have someone to go with…"

"I see… It must be hard, being around boring intellectual people all the time."

"I'm not really so smart or anything, but I don't feel comfortable with most other people, so that's why I'm with them…"

"You don't suit the nerds, you mean, but you don't fit any other group either."

Suguru looked away. "I guess…"

"Well, Su-kun, be glad you've got me for a boyfriend! I'll go with you to the amusement park _anytime_! And maybe you'll like my friends; they're great guys, a real laidback bunch."

Suguru looked up at him. "You…you think I'll get along with them?"

Tatsuha nodded. "Yeah. So, then it's decided, we'll go to the amusement park?"

He got an eager nod in response, and went back to kissing the hell out of his Su-kun.

* * *

"See, Eiri-san, we're here!" 

Tohma had indeed led them to a way out. That they were both bleeding quite profusely and mentally traumatized for life wasn't a problem at all. Tohma was way to glad to be alive, with his Eiri-san (being carried by him, even, Tohma still got the urge to squeal in a Shuichi-ish way at the thought) and Eiri himself was way too glad to be _out_ of that hellish thing Tohma called a basement.

"If it's not too much to ask, could you take me to my office? I can then get these handcuffs off and treat our wounds."

After finishing kissing the ground and praying to the sun, Eiri nodded, and carried Tohma to his office, occasionally stopping to write down the names of people who stared at them (the fact that they looked like walking dead did not occur to him) and once even the name of a very daring and idiotic person who squealed that the Shacho had gotten someone nice instead of that freaky Mika-person, and asked when the wedding was. Tohma put a thick line under that name. Eiri almost felt sorry for the guy.

After they arrived at the office, Tohma'd taken some spare keys from a drawer (they were his own handcuffs, after all) And was now treating a big gash on Eiri's back, caused by a ninja zombie attack. Ironically, his biggest injury had been caused when he tripped over an innocent rock (or at least Tohma insisted he hadn't put it there, and it wasn't meant to trip people) and hit his head on a rock.

Luckily, Tohma had a studied for medical doctor, and knew how to treat wounds.

Sure, he was staring and touched him more than necessary, but Eiri was too tired to notice. He felt he could sleep for days. Come to think of it, why didn't he just go to sleep right now? The wounds on his chest had already been treated, and the worst thing that could happen with Tohma around would be to get raped in his sleep… Oh well, according to Tatsuha, Tohma was _good_, and if he hadn't been so tired, he might've jumped the guy right now, so horny he felt.

"Hey, Tohma, I'm going to sleep now." He put his head on his arms and fell right asleep.

Tohma's heart skipped a beat. Eiri-san had called him Tohma! He couldn't suppress the urge anymore and squealed. Good thing the object of his affection was already fast asleep. He forgot all about his intention of locking Noriko and co. in the basement, as he jumped the opportunity to touch the man he'd been lusting over for years all he wanted.

* * *

I love this chapter! Of course, I didn't stick to my original plot that I spent so much time thinking up, but that doesn't matter! In case you wondered, I was planning to make Tohma and Eiri be zapped up by aliens to lead a happy life on a far-away planet, but this is a little less random, which I guess is good. And, I can now use them for something else again.(evil grin) 

Reviews: Didn't get any yet, but that may be because the story has only been up for a couple of hours. So yeah. Just review both chapters like there wasn't a next one yet or something.


	23. Chapter 23

Hey, hey I just noticed, when I hit chapter twenty-one, I got a scroll bar in the chapter selection! That's like, the coolest thing ever!

Oh, and there is lemon in this chapter again, but I guess the kind of people that actually _reads_ a fic like this doesn't mind, so I haven't put any warning or anything there, but it's Tohma and Eiri, just so you know.

* * *

"Fujisaki-kun! Tatsuha-kun! We're back! Oh! Are we interrupting?" Shuichi grinned at the sight before him. Those two, who would've ever guessed they made such a great match. 

"Ah! Um, no, we were just, um, Hey! What are _they_ doing here! They're with Seguchi! SPIES! Get out!"

Suguru jumped up, not bothering to straighten out his shirt, and pushed Noriko and Sakano out the door (well, through the doorframe, but I think we all know there's no door by now)

"Oh, that's right; this whole play thing is also still going! Okay, everyone, nice being around you, but we'll have to go back now. See ya!" She waved at them and left. Sakano kind of bubbled and gurgled as a goodbye. Everyone minus Suguru and Tatsuha, who didn't know all the stuff that'd happened, sweat dropped.

"How can she just go back to Seguchi-san after all that…?"

"I dunno, Hiro."

"Omigosh, K-san, Nakano-san, what _happened_ to you two?" Suguru spotted the two extremely bloody torture victims, who'd been standing behind Noriko before.

"Seguchi got us. Luckily, Shuichi and everyone managed to save us before he could actually kill us." Hiro managed to blurt those last things out before he collapsed, along with K.

"Hiro! Oh no, we have to get them into a hospital!"

"Actually, they're probably just really tired na no da. Kumaguro says they'll be fine if we clean their wounds and let them rest. And kuma would know, he studied for doctor no da."

"Are you _sure_ about that, Sakuma-san? They seem in pretty bad shape to me…"

"It'll be much better after we get all the icky stuff away, trust Ryu-chan."

"Okay. We can always take them into hospital later if it gets worse, I guess."

Silence fell.

"They look _really_ gross."

"We know, Tatsuha-kun, we know."

"Sakuma-san, will you clean them? If you, I mean, _Kuma_, knows how to do it, it would be best if you did it, right?"

Ryuichi nodded. "Yeah, but all the first-aid stuff is in Tohma's office na no da."

Everyone paled. "Hey, Tatsuha, go to the shop and buy a new first-aid kit, okay?"

"Why do I have to do all the shopping! I'm no delivery boy!"

Shuichi glared at him. "I want to stay with Hiro, Ryu has to stay in case of an emergency, and Fujisaki-kun has to stay in case someone panics."

"Why would Su-kun have to stay for that…?"

"Don't complain, just go get it!"

Tatsuha sighed and muttered something about being a slave, but went anyway. Just when he was about to leave the building, however, the doors shut in front of him, thick iron plates coming down as well, sealing the building off.

"Hello everyone, this is Seguchi Tohma speaking. Due to an electricity failure, the security doors have come down, sealing this building completely off."

Random people started panicking.

"Do not panic, there is food and water for two weeks, and I firmly believe the electricity will be back on before that time. I am very sorry for any inconvenience caused by this."

Silence didn't get a chance because the panicking people were screaming; else it would have fallen again. I wonder if it doesn't get hurt from falling so much?

"That was a recorded tape. No _way_ Tohma cares about something like this when he's with Yuki."

Everyone nodded in response.

"We'll have to get the stuff from Tohma's office then na no da! It'll be like a game I played yesterday, where you had to sneak into a lion's den and steal his food!"

"That's probably a good comparison. I'm pretty sure Seguchi needs that stuff as well, since I doubt they came out _unharmed_."

Everyone nodded again. Tatsuha came back.

"Ryu-chan knows the building well! He and Kuma will make a plan of attack!" Ryuichi declared this and promptly dived into Shuichi's lap (Shu was sitting, holding Hiro's hand) and started scribbling furiously.

"Plan of attack?"

"Yeah, we're gonna steal Seguchi's first-aid kit."

Tatsuha stared at Shuichi wide-eyed. "He'll kill you!"

"Well, he's tried it before, and it didn't work then, did it?"

"Oh, right, the whole dart thing. Hey, can't we just wait until he dies from the poison and _then_ take what we need?" Tatsuha smiled triumphantly.

"Ryu switched the poison with water because he was afraid Tohma might try something bad."

Tatsuha slumped down. "Geez, I have a great idea once in a while, and it gets smashed down like this."

"Whatever. Shindo-kun, while Sakuma-san thinks up a plan (Suguru looked suspiciously at the scribbling) could you enlighten us to what has _happened_ that you're all so bloody, dirty, and that Hiro and K are nearly _dead_?"

Shuichi sweat dropped. "Ah… Sure…"

And as Shuichi enlightens them and Ryuichi thinks up a genius scheme, we go take a look at Tohma.

* * *

"Ahh… Eiri-san…" 

Tohma moaned as he rubbed himself against Eiri. Oh, how long had he waited for this! It was a good thing Eiri was so very tired; he might not have appreciated his ministrations much…

He sighed happily. This was bliss! Not even forcing Tatsuha to dye his hair and wear tinted contact lenses came close to this!

He moaned again. Eiri snored loudly. Tohma sprouted hearts and squealed. "Aww, you're _so_ kawaii, Eiri-chan!"

Just then, Eiri-chan decided to wake up. "Hrmmn?"

Let me tell, the sight of Seguchi Tohma sitting on you, half naked, squealing like a fanboy is a pretty freaky sight to wake up to. Even _if_ you were used to being woken by a crazy American shooting your boyfriend early in the morning.

So, Eiri did the logical thing for a change, and pushed Tohma away.

He was torn between different options. He could simply yell: "Seguchi!" or he could try "What the hell!", or "Have you been taking drugs?", "Oh yeah I like that…" "Were you really _squealing_?" "I never knew you liked thongs, does Mika know you're wearing one right now?" Yes, a hard decision indeed.

"Aww, you're awake already! I was hoping to get to come at _least_ once before you woke up…" He pouted. "But apparently you weren't _that_ tired after all."

Eiri said nothing. Instead, he pressed his lips against Tohma's and wrapped his arms around him. Tohma moaned (_again_, he sure is loud) "E…Eiri-san?"

"What? Isn't this what you want?"

They looked at each other. Tohma smiled. "Yes… Yes, it is…" No more words were wasted as Eiri pushed Tohma down onto his desk (office sex, wohoo!) and began trailing his hands along his chest, his abdomen, down to his thighs…

Tohma himself worked on removing the few pieces of clothing that had managed to survive the trip in the basement. They were not privy to a long life, as Tohma ripped them off, eager to get to his love's body.

Eiri felt himself rapidly growing hard under Tohma's eager touches. He had to admit, the guy was _good_. Even through intensive training, Shuichi had never managed to make him feel like this… His opinion on Tohma was quickly rising, and Shuichi's was falling even quicker.

He moaned as well. "Tohma…Have you got any lube?"

Tohma chuckled. "What a silly question, Eiri-chan!"

"Don't 'chan' me."

"Whatever you say, Eiri-chan!"

He got a glare in return. "Get the lube already!"

Tohma did as he was told, and handed Eiri the lube. "I take it I won't be able to convince you to a condom?"

"Now you're the one asking silly questions." Eiri pushed his lover-to-be down again and began preparing him. Tohma moaned. "Geez, be quiet for a while, will you? You're even louder than-

He cut himself off. He was thinking about that damn brat again. He cursed and kissed Tohma again. "Eiri…" He tried to avert his eyes, but the hurt look in Tohma's eyes stopped him. Tohma, hurt look? That didn't match.

"Tohma-kun..."

Tohma smiled at the name. "It's okay, Eiri-kun, I know it's rather soon after you broke up..."

"I… I don't want to think about him, but I can't help it. I keep comparing you to him…"

"So who's better?"

"You." And with that, Eiri thrust himself into an unsuspecting Tohma, earning him a gasp and loud grunt.

He began moving his hips, Tohma angling his own so Eiri hit his pleasure spot. And he did, making Tohma arch his back even further, into an unnatural position.

It didn't take very long for Tohma to come. How he had dreamed of this day! This was better than he had ever imagined! As he relaxed, Eiri grabbed his hips firmly and thrust harder, seemingly getting deeper with each thrust, though Tohma knew he couldn't be going any deeper. Eiri came as well, giving his first moan, and somehow, Tohma was proud he got a moan out of the cold writer.

It wasn't long before they were both sound asleep, tired from the past activities and the day in general, but quite happy to sleep together.

* * *

"Ah, Mika-san, that looks delicious!" 

"You think so? Eiri couldn't really appreciate it. I guess I shouldn't have expected him to, looking back at it…"

"Can I taste it?"

"Sure, go ahead."

Noriko and Sakano dug in.

"Oh, and by the way, we don't have to kiss anymore. I made sure."

"Really!"

She nodded.

"Wohooo!"

After eating as much as they could fit in their stomachs after all the blood and icky stuff in the basement, Mika, Noriko and Sakano began learning their lines. It got boring after a while however, and they went to find Tohma and Eiri, so they could rehearse the play.

"Let's go to Tohma's office first; if he isn't in the studio, he's usually there."

Mika and Sakano agreed.

Mika sighed. That Ukai Noriko was actually quite nice. She was one of, if not _the_ most normal (or least crazy, depends on how you look at it) person she had seen al day long.

"We're here!"

Noriko swung the door open, and gasped at the sight before her.

"What the heck! Yuki-san and Tohma, sleeping together, like, totally _naked_, on Tohma's desk!"

"Shacho! How _could_ you! I thought this office was pure and white, but I see now! It is dirty and defiled!"

Sakano screamed and turned into goo again. Because she'd left the bucket in the studio, Noriko emptied a trash can on the ground and put him into that instead.

"Finally! Now Tohma will have to hold up his end of the deal, and stop lusting over my brother! Maybe I'll even be able to lead a normal family life!"

Mika turned squealy at the thought. Noriko looked at her funny.

"_Anyway_, I think it would be best to let them sleep, they seem pretty tired. I'll leave a note saying we went home because we didn't want to wait around for them all day long."

She wrote the note, and afterwards they went home and had a pretty nice evening, Mika finally getting to watch what _she_ wanted to see, instead of the endless tapes of her brother's interviews, which Tohma always drooled over all evening. As for Noriko and Sakano, well, I think y'all know perfectly well what they did to make this evening unforgettable.

* * *

Wasn't that a nice little (or not-so little, it was slightly longer than average) chapter? I must say, I really like it, and I can't wait to start on the next one. This ficcie is going to be finished in no time at all, at this rate… 

Reviews:

rebelyell59: Yeah, I can't wait either! It's a bit problematic sometimes, for example, I can never seem to concentrate if I have to do homework on the computer…

qwerty54: (grins) Lucky for you, I'll be starting on the next fiction right after I finish this one. And for Ragnarok: it's okay, I'll manage.

shineyshiney Ryu-chan :Damn straight there's a lemon coming up. Just read (and review) the next chapter, and you'll see. I agree! Su-kun and Tatsuha always make me all warm and stuff too! And yes, there's more in store for Eiri and Tohma, just be patient a little while longer.

Kitsune Bandit: A new reviewer! Yay! And I love you too! (How many reviewers _have_ I admitted my love for over time? Quite a lot, I think) Thank you thank you, my favourite count isn't very high yet, so I'm very gratefull!


	24. Chapter 24

So here's the next chapter. No Eiri-Tohma in here, no Noiko-Sakano either, but loads of Suguru-Tatsuha. I've decided that is this is their fic. Okay, so that's one of those things I say I decided, when they have actually been obvious for a few chapters already. But anyway.

* * *

"All right! Ryu-chan is finished na no da!" 

"_Finally_!"

"So, what are we gonna do, Ryu?"

Ryuichi beamed at his boyfriend, completely ignoring Suguru's remark.

"Well, the hole we burned yesterday is still there da! We lower someone in there with a rope no da, and he snatches the stuff, and we pull him back up na no da! Isn't that smart of Ryu-chan?"

"Yeah!"

"…That took you two hours to think up?"

Ryuichi ignored him again, and put on a thoughtful face. "But, who is to go down?"

"Well, seeing how we have to lower them and pull them back up, I'd say: the lightest person."

"I agree, Tatsuha-kun!"

Tatsuha nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty smart, aren't I?"

"Don't let it get to your head…"

"Aww, Su-kun, you're in a really bad mood today, aren't you?"

"I'm just worried about K-san and Nakano-san!"

"We all are, but snapping at us won't help them one bit. Now, who's the lightest of us all?"

"Fujisaki-kun's the smallest, so he's probably the lightest too!"

"What, _I_ have to go into Tohma's office!"

Everyone nodded. Ryuichi pulled out a length of rope. Suguru paled.

"But... But isn't Shindou-kun's sister lighter than me? She's shorter!"

"yeah, but boobs weigh a lot."

Shuichi hit him over the head. "Hey, that's my little sister we're talking about here! Don't talk about her like that! By the way, where is she anyway? Still in that shrine?"

"I think I saw her in the computer room, chatting. Probably found some yaoi community on the internet."

"Oh, right..."

"Tats-chan has got a point though; Maiko-chan is probably heavier than Fu-chan na no da!"

Everyone (minus Suguru, of course) nodded in approval again. Suguru sighed.

* * *

"Ready, Fujisaki-kun?" 

"No!"

"Try not to get killed, okay, Su-kun?"

"I swear, if I die down there, I'll come back to haunt you guys!"

"What? We can't hear you, talk a little louder!"

Suguru twitched. Everyone was hiding out in the hallway, well away from where Seguchi might get them. He got a freaky vision of his cousin breathing fire, growing leathery wings and coming up to get them like some mad dragon.

"C'mon, Fu-chan! Kuma says there's not _that_ much to be afraid off na no da! Besides, you'll have a first-aid kit and he promised he'd patch you up if you got ripped apart no da!"

"Oh, that's a big reinsurance!"

Tasuha peeked around the corner. He seemed genuinely concerned. "Just keep your calm, and you'll be fine, Su-kun."

Suguru nodded. He took a deep breath and peeked through the hole.

Silence fell for a few moments.

"Oh my god! Bad image, bad image! Ban it, Suguru, ban it, just forget about it! Oh, I did so _not_ want to see that!"

"Su-kun? What is it?"

"S… Seguchi san and Yuki-san being all lovey-dovey on his desk and… and… Ewwww!"

"Gross, office sex…"

"But if they're awake, you can't sneak in na no da…"

After suppressing some vomiting urges, he regained his speech. "I… I think they were asleep…"

"Then what are you waiting for no da!"

"Hey, let him recover a bit! Would _you_ want to go down there when you had to go past _those_ two!"

Ryuichi looked at Tatsuha innocently. "What's the problem when they're just lying there asleep? They won't hurt him."

"Besides, they've got the same bits as he does, right? Unless Fujisaki-kun or Seguchi-san is actually a girl, of course…"

Tatsuha sighed and rolled his eyes. "Nevermind."

"Okay, I'm going down! Hold the rope carefully, I don't want to fall!"

"Got it!"

Suguru slowly let his legs dangle through the hole, grimacing at the sight beneath him. How was he going to get to the ground without stepping on them anyway? They were right beneath him!

"Tickle attack na no da!"

"Ack! Ryu! Hahaha! Stop! Hahaha! I-the rope!"

He was _so_ going to kill Sakuma Ryuichi if he managed to get out of this alive.

"Ack! Su-kun, brace yourself!"

Suguru braced himself and _somehow_ managed to land on the ground instead of on the two lovers. Well, I guess that solves the problem of getting on the ground without waking them…

He began quickly scanning through the desk, searching for any kind of band aid and bandage he could find. He stuffed the bag he'd brought with him as full as physically possible (why did Tohma have so many bandages anyway?) And tugged the rope, as assign he wanted to be pulled back up again.

Only to have it fall down.

"I'm so sorry, Su-kun! Ryu-chan and Shuichi-kun let go and I couldn't hold you by myself and the rope slipped!"

Suguru sighed. Yes, Ryuichi was as good as dead. "I'll try the door instead!"

"Okay! Good luck!"

Suguru tried the door. It was locked. He cursed.

"Is it locked, Su-kun?"

"Yeah! _Now_ how am I going to get out of here, huh? Wait for them to wake up!"

Silence fell as Suguru fumed. Why did things like this always happen to _him_!

…

Well, that wasn't true. He had been having a good time with Tatsuha while the others had been fighting for their lives in the hell pit of a basement.

He sighed. Great, now he couldn't even feel sorry for himself.

"Hey, Su-kun, wouldn't Seguchi have the keys somewhere? And I think Aniki has a key to the office too! Seguchi gave it to him!"

"Really? Where!"

"With his other keys, I'd say."

"Well where are _those_?"

"Not a clue. In his clothes, maybe? Or…" He snickered. "On his body somewhere…?"

"Not funny. I can't search this entire office, you know! That desk on his own already has _too_ many drawers for me to search before they wake up!"

He heard Tatsuha laugh again. "No, seriously, Su-kun, I think they're in his clothes somewhere."

"Fine, I'll start with those, then."

He sighed and began searching the clothes, scattered about the room, for the illusive keys. What the hell had they been _doing_! Half of them were covered in blood, all were ripped apart, and some were stained with white gooey substance, and Suguru didn't even want to _think_ about what it was.

Then, to his astonishment, he found a bunch of keys in something that could once have been a pair of pants.

He looked at them in shock for a bit, then dashed off to the door to see if maybe one of them fit. And, believe it or not, the third one fit! He turned it, and the door opened! Oh my god! Luck was with him (more or less)! He dashed out into the hallway and up the stairs.

* * *

"Tastuha-kun! I found them, and they fit!" 

"Su-kun! You're safe!"

The two fell into each others' arms and started crying.

"Wow, I thought only _I_ did that…"

"Ryu-chan thinks Suguru doesn't do it that often either, seeing how he's doing it wrong no na da…"

Shuichi nodded in agreement. "But at lest he got the bandages."

"Yup! Let's go treat Hiro-kun and K-san no da!"

"Okay! Hey, Tatsuha-kun, Fujisaki-kun, c'mon! We're going back to the studio to treat Hiro and K!"

Suguru quickly let go of his boyfriend, blushing, and nodded.

"Hey, Su-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"I was really worried for a moment there… Don't do stuff like that again!"

"Now you're blaming _me_? It was Sakuma-san's idea, and it was _he_ who started tickling Shuichi-kun!"

Tatsuha slipped an arm around him. "Yeah, I know, and I'm not blaming you at all!"

"By the way, Tatsuha-kun…You actually scolded Sakuma-san back there when I was so shocked by the sight below me…But isn't he like your god? I never thought you'd say something bad about him, never mind openly scold him like that…"

"Yeah, I surprised myself, too. But I guess… I guess it's okay that he's with Shuichi-kun and I'm with you. I mean, I would have never been able to stand his childish shit all day long anyway…"

Suguru smiled at him. Tatsuha smiled back. Shuichi cooed at them.

* * *

"There, don't they look much better now no da?" 

Shuichi nodded in awe. "You really know what you're doing!"

"Ryu-chan is just doing what Kuma tells him to, Shu!"

"Oh, I see…But still."

Admittedly, Hiro and K looked much better now that all the blood and dirt was washed off them, and they were decently dressed again. They were currently still passed out, and Ryuichi was stitching up a slash on K's leg. It was the final stitch, and everyone was looking forward to going home for a nice, long bath, though Suguru was having a dilemma about whether to take a bath together with Tatsuha, or separately. The electricity had luckily come back on a few minutes ago and the building was back to normal again.

"Hey, who's going to take them home, by the way? They can't stay here; Seguchi-san might get them."

Silence fell.

"I think you should take them, Sakuma-san, since you, erm, Kumaguro, knows what to do if something goes wrong."

"He has a point there, Ryu."

"Okay, then we'll take them home na no da!"

* * *

"Awww, c'mon, Su-kun! I promise I won't rape you!" 

"I took it you weren't going to do that from the start…"

Tatsuha grinned at him. "Don't be so prude! It'll be just like cuddling on the couch!"

"Somehow, I don't think so…Besides, even on the couch, where we were fully clothed, you couldn't keep your hands of me."

Tatsuha had nothing to say to that, so instead, he pouted, and tried to look as adorable as he could. "Awwww, _please_? Pretty please? You know you'll like it!"

That's the whole problem, Suguru thought to himself. I _would_ like it, but I'd also feel like it was wrong to do stuff like that…

"Su-kun? Helloooo, you there!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm here…"

Suguru then noticed they were in the bathroom and Tatsuha was naked. OMG, he himself was naked as well. Suguru turned beet red.

"What the heck! Tatsuha!"

"What?" Tatsuha looked at him innocently. "No response is a 'yes', right or not?"

"I know that's the saying, but I don't think it goes in this case…"

"Su-kun… if I promise I won't do anything you don't want to, or feel you aren't ready to yet, will you come? I just wanna be with you…"

Tatsuha gave him the most sweet, longing look he had (he'd spent hours practising it in from of the mirror) and Suguru gave in all right. He nearly turned to goo!

"Okay, then…"

"Yay!"

Tatsuha pulled his little boyfriend into the tub and into his lap, and started washing his back, humming a tune from bad luck's latest album. Suguru soon found himself completely turned to goo after all, under that skilled touch. Even so, he managed to hold his ground, and Tatsuha didn't get any that night, no matter how longing and sweet he looked.

* * *

Reviews: I've decided not to post a new chapter before I get at least one review. 

Rebelyell59: well, thank you for reviewing not much else to say, is there?


	25. Chapter 25

I have absolutely nothing to write here, so you can get on to the fic without having to read all my rambling first.

* * *

The next morning found everyone even more tired than the morning before. Shuichi and Ryuichi had been screwing like minx all night long (d'oh) just like Noriko and Sakano. 

Suguru and Tatsuha had stayed up late making plans for their trip to the amusement park.

As for Hiro and K, well, they had regained consciousness during the night somewhere, but hadn't been able to sleep after that because Shuichi was so loud (Ryuichi wasn't the quietest either, but he was nothing compared to Shuichi) They'd considered having a go themselves, but had rejected the idea when they found moving even a singly finger hurt like hell.

Then there was Maiko, who'd been up all night as well, chatting with yoaifangirls and telling everyone about the great play with all the shonen-ai and how she was rather disturbed to find that her big brother was so damn sexy and how she hadn't noticed before.

The only one to get a proper nights' rest was Mika, and she didn't deserve it at all, seeing how she hardly did anything yesterday.

(Sigh) You'd think pulling all-nighters all the time in order to make deadlines would have given them some resistance to a little less sleep than normal, but I guess not.

So anyway. Morning came, and went, and about lunchtime, Suguru arrived at the studio, dragging a yawning Tatsuha with him and bursting out apologies.

To a completely empty studio.

"See, I _told_ you no one would be there yet, and we could've slept a little longer."

Suguru looked around, shocked.

"But Nakano-san is always on time! And it isn't like K-san either to arrive _this_ late. Heck, not even Shindo-san has ever been this late, I think!"

"I bet he would have been, had it not been for that trigger-happy American."

Silence fell.

"So what do we do now?"

"Go get them, of course!"

"You know where they live?"

Suguru stared. "Well, no…"

Tatsuha smirked. "So we've got some time to kill, you and me?"

"We could call them! I know Shindo-kun's number!"

He pulled out his phone and started dialling the number.

"Just a sec, Su-kun, I don't think it'd go down too well f you called them awake."

"_Then_ what do you say we do?"

"Sent them a message, saying it's the day off because yesterday was so tiring, and go back home, or go do something together."

Suguru considered this for a moment. "I'm pretty tired I guess…"

"That's the understatement of the century."

Suguru ignored the comment and wrote a message saying today was a break and they should make sure to be on time tomorrow.

"Hey, look, Su-kun, the costumes have arrived! That's quick!"

Oh great. The _costumes_. He'd nearly forgotten about those damn things. He doubted anyone would be able to act their part properly while wearing those, seeing how they were all gay, (plus one yaoifangirl) and except for Hiro, K and himself, all had a hormone overdose. And he wasn't even sure how K and Hiro would act now that they had admitted their love for each other. He sighed.

"Su-kun, look, look, doesn't it look great on me! C'mon, try on yours!"

Suguru looked at his boyfriend, and had to admit it was rather arousing to him wearing the thing. He sighed again. Now he was beginning to get problems with his hormones as well…

"What's with the sigh, don't you like it?"

If _this_ didn't turn the kid on, Tatsuha wouldn't know what did. Well, actually, he did know, seeing the success of his backwashing action last night. Though it hadn't gotten him laid yet… Oh well, he just needed to be a little more patient, until he got a chance to use his trump card. He drooled at the thought of finally having all of his Su-kun…

"Tatsuha-kun, are you even listening?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Su-kun. What were you saying? You didn't like the costume?"

"No, I said, I _do_ like it, and that's the whole reason I sighed. You and all those other perverts are rubbing off on me."

"Nonsense, Su-kun, your hormone production has finally started! That's not our fault. Anyway, Su-kun, try on your!"

Suguru glanced at the thing, blessed the world with another sigh, and put 'the thing' on. Tatsuha drooled. Even if it _was_ the most decent costume his boyfriend had been able to find, it was still very revealing and it looked _very_ nice on him.

"Su-kun… You look _so_ sexy! Will you keep it on all day! For me? _Please_!"

"No way!"

"Awww! C'mon! Don't be a prude!"

* * *

Eiri woke up to bright sunlight shining through the huge glass planes that formed the outside wall of Tohma's office. He shaded his eyes from the invading light and groaned. He felt like he'd been run over by something very heavy and spiky, and maybe poisonous as well. His whole body hurt and he had a feeling his feet were going to break open if he dared stand on them. 

His eyes finally got more or less used to the bright light, and he looked around. Next to him was Tohma, happily curled up to his chest. To his other side was a plate with some sandwiches, a can of beer, a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He had to admit, he appreciated the little breakfast. He grabbed a cigarette and lit it. Nothing beat the smell of nicotine in the morning. He glanced at the clock. Afternoon, whatever.

He lay back down and munched on a sandwich. That desk was a lot more comfortable than it looked. He just bet Tohma'd designed it for lying on, the sicko. Memories of the night before slowly came back. Tatsuha had been right; Tohma was _good_. He could get used to waking up next to the guy's creepy smile if it meant he would get some of that every night! Taking a closer look, it wasn't even that creepy when he was asleep.

Tohma stirred and woke. "hmm… Eiri-kun?"

"What?"

Tohma snuggled closer. "Nothing…"

Eiri wrapped an arm around him. It was all Tohma could do not to melt, and he completely lost it when Eiri nibbled at the nape of his neck. He moaned.

"You're so loud…"

"Can't help it…"

"Hmm…"  
Just when they were about to press their lips together, the door flew open and Mika barged in. Tohma glared at her.

"Tohma! The deal was _one _night!"

Eiri suspicions had been right. They had indeed struck a deal.

"But Mika-san, it was really short, because we passed out really soon! Besides, I didn't have any of my stuff here, and I couldn't do everything I wanted either because Eiri-san was hurt!"

"I don't care!"

Tohma glared at her some more. Mika glared back. Eiri grabbed the cigarettes and the lighter and got away from his brother-in-law and sister. As he looked for some spare clothes, the two argued and as he got dressed, it developed into a fist-fight (bitch-fight's more like it) He stood and watched as Mika gained the upper hand, and watched as security came in and the tables turned.

Eventually, three security gorillas managed to get his bitchy sister under control, and the bickering continued. He left, saying he was going back to his apartment. He wasn't sure they noticed, but he didn't care.

* * *

Shuichi woke up to the sound of Ryuichi singing full power as he prepared breakfast, K shouting at him to turn the volume down because he wanted to sleep, and some groaning which he presumed to be Hiro. He got up, slipped on a pair of boxers and went to the kitchen. He yawned and slipped his arms around his lover from behind in a good-morning hug. 

"Shu! Good morning na no da!" Ryuichi pressed a kiss on the tip of his nose, and went back to making pancakes, blabbering happily about something completely random. Shuichi listened halfheartedly to his lover and his mind registered K had shut up as well.

"It smells nice…"

Ryuichi beamed at him. Shuichi kissed him, then went to the living room to see how Hiro and K were doing.

"Hey, you're awake! How do you feel?"

"Pretty tired, I couldn't sleep because a certain someone was rather _loud_ last night."

Shuichi turned beet red at his friends comment and mumbled something.

"Aside from that, I think my injuries are healing quite well."

"That's gre-

They were interrupted by a scream. "Oh my god, look at the _time_! We need to go! Ryuichi, no time for breakfast, we have to go to the studio, we're late!"

K then proceeded to shoot everyone as they rushed about, looking for clothes, bumping into each other. After about ten minutes of chaos, Shuichi found his phone and read Suguru's message.

"Hey, everyone, I got a message from Fujisaki-kun, he says we get the day off because yesterday was so tiring!"

Everyone stared at him. K shot him for the umph-teenth time that day. "Couldn't you have said that before!"

"I only just read it!"

K continued beating the shit out of his charge, until Ryuichi stopped him.

"Well, then, Ryuichi, Shuichi, I'm going back to bed now, so shut up, will you?"

"K-san, Hiro-chan, if you're feeling okay, wouldn't it be a good idea if you went to one of your apartments instead na no da?"

They looked at each other. "He has a point there, Cloud-kun."

"I suppose so. But we can't go out like this."

They were both dressed in filthy rags, and far from decent.

"You _came_ here like that, y'know."

"You dragged us around like this!"

K shot Shuichi again.

"If you stop shooting my Shu, you can borrow some clothes from Ryu-chan no da!"

"Not like we'll fit in those…" K stopped his firing anyway.

"Ryu-chan's got some wide clothes as well no da."

The others followed him into the bedroom. K and Hiro were disturbed by the amount of used condoms and empty lube bottles lying around, but wisely chose not to mention it. Ryuichi did, indeed, pull out some relatively wide clothes, but they were still very tight.

They went to K's apartment because it was bigger than Hiro's, and they went back to bed. And they just, like, slept the whole day. Those two can be so boring.

* * *

Noriko peeked into the office again then sighed. They were _still_ arguing, and Tohma _still _hadn't put on any clothes. Yuki had made his getaway about half an hour ago, and she was considering just going away as well. 

"Hey, Sakano-kun, whatcha say we ditch them and go have _fun_?"

Sakano smiled. "For you, I'll even abandon my shacho, Noriko-chan."

She giggled, and the two left to have fun.

* * *

Nothing much happened in this chapter, but I promise you, the next one will be loads of fun. 

crazyinmind: Well, put shortly, they want to bribe you with a lemon.

SpunkElement: I never said I wouldn't update, I just said I wanted reviews, and it worked, didn't it? I got three.

rebelyell59: So very true! This one took long because I didn't like it very much, but the next will be done in no time!


	26. Chapter 26

I got a lot of reviews, and you didn't! Well, you most likely got more than me, but, whatever, just let me enjoy my reviews, okay?

I' really happy hyperactive happy horny and did I mention happy yet?

* * *

The world seemed very beautiful to Suguru today. The snow was less dirty than usual (I just decided it is winter in this fiction), the cats even cuter and the children less annoying. He felt like he was on cloud nine today. He was really beginning to understand how Shuichi felt. 

He was walking hand in hand with Tatsuha in the park. Tatsuha looked at his boy with a smile. The kid was really enjoying himself. He had to admit, it was kinda nice, just walking here with his Su-kun.

They walked like that for about ten minutes. Then, Tatsuha got bored. Now, your trusting, cute little boyfriend is walking right next to you, completely off guard, and there's snow around. Gee, what would a bored guy do?

Push snow into his boyfriends face, of course.

"Waagh! Tatsuha! What was that for!"

"Hahaha! I was bored!"

Suguru glared at him. "I was having a great time there!"

"Oh. Well, I'm not sorry, with snow come snow fights."

"Snow fights are two-sided, right?"

Suguru smirked at him. He'd never done a snow fight before, but hey, how hard could it be?

He tried to stuff snow down Tatsuha's coat, but as Su-kun soon found out, having a snow fight was actually quite hard. Poor kid.

It wasn't long before he was running all around the park, trying to dodge slush balls but failing miserably. Just when Tatsuha was making a particularly large one, he was run over by two kids on a sledge. Suguru jumped the opportunity and completely buried his boyfriend under a mountain of snow.

"Hahaha! How's that feel!"

Tatsuha sputtered. "That's not fair!"

Suguru stuck his tongue out.

"Oi! Are you okay?"

The kids from the sledge came running off, after crashing into a tree a little further down the hill.

"Well, except for the fact that my boyfriend here took the opportunity to get back at me, I'm fine, I think."

Suguru blushed at the open use of the word 'boyfriend'. He still wasn't used to being introduced like that.

The kid giggled, and pulled his hat and shawl away to reveal a mob of pink hair and two huge pink eyes. "Didn't you recognise me?"

"Shuichi-kun! No, how was I supposed to know it was you through that hat and shawl and everything? So that is Ryu-chan, then?"

"Yup! And Kuma, too."

Only then did Tatsuha see that bit of snow there, which he'd presumed to be, well, just snow, was actually a snow-covered plush.

"Oh, right."

Ryuichi took off his shawl as well, shivered, and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"Hello na no da!"

"Wow, you two look really cold, even though you were all covered up like that."

"Yeah, we've been out in the snow for a while now."

"Make sure you don't get sick, I can't have you dropping out on me now, if I want to beat Seguchi-san."

Shuichi nodded.

"Hey, hey, Su-chan, Tats-chan, d'you wanna come over and have hot chocolate with marshmallows at Ryu-chan's and Shu's place?"

"Yeah, I'd love to! You, Su-kun?"

"Sure."

They walked back to Ryuichi's place, Ryuichi babbling almost non-stop, Suguru blushing because Tatsuha was holding his hand, and Shuichi cooing at how cute the two looked. And Tatsuha, well, I've told you before I only gave peeks into his mind if I really have to. Y'know, rating and all. By the way, should the rating for this fic go up? I just realized there are a lot of x-rated things going on, like, all the time. (sweat drops) So yeah, maybe it'd be a good idea to up the rating…

* * *

"So, Hiro-kun, what do you think? Pretty nice place, huh?" 

Hiro stared. "Um…It's very…_you_."

K laughed. "How very true!"

Hiro sweat dropped. The walls of his apartment were covered with posters of guns, tanks and other top-of-the notch weaponry. There was a showcase with guns that looked pretty antique to Hiro, and of course K's collection of guns, bazooka's, and there were boxes of cleaning supplies.

"You want something to eat?"

"Yeah, sure."

They hadn't gotten any of those pancakes Ryuichi had been making, because of the chaos that had ensued after the message from Suguru.

"What would you like?"

"I usually have cereal in the morning, but it's closer to lunchtime at the moment I think…"

"It's past lunch already! I know, I've got some spareribs in the fridge, I think…"

"Spareribs…?"

"Too heavy for lunch?"

"I wouldn't know, I've never had spareribs."

"_Seriously_? Oh, you have _got_ to taste them! And you're lucky, I know _just_ how to make them!"

K put on a pink frilly apron and Hiro burst out laughing.

"What! I needed an apron, and this was the only one they had!"

"But…hahaha…That doesn't make it any less funny! I bet if you looked at you from behind, the long hair in combination with that… _thing_… would make you seem a girl!"

"Hiro-kun, you're crushing my male ego."

Hiro snickered. It sure was weird, being around K like this. He went into the kitchen and watched as his manager dug a large pile of meat from the fridge. "Whoah, are we gonna eat all of that?"

"Don't worry, it's mostly bone. Let's see, I already prepared these, didn't I…?"

He continued mumbling as he put the meat into the oven/microwave.

Hiro felt a little uncomfortable. He was at K's apartment, no one was around, who knows what might happen? Not that he was afraid K would rape him, but…

"Hiro? Here, it's done."

"Oh, okay…"

They sat at the table in silence. It was beginning to freak him out. This was one of those moments where you were desperate to say something, but also felt afraid to break the silence…

"You like?"

"Yeah, it's quite good. I'm making a mess though…"

"Hahaha! It's physically impossible to eat it without getting everything and everyone dirty."

"As I have found."

He smiled at K, and K, well, he smiled all the time, really, so his face didn't change much. So yeah.

There was more Silence, though Hiro felt it was less bad than before.

Hiro studied the kitchen some more. It was incredible, the amount of guns there was. Small, big, snipers, machine-guns… What did he need so many gins for anyway?

"Wondering about all the guns?"

"Yeah. Why do you have guns _everywhere_, even in the kitchen?"

"I feel safer with guns around."

"I find that hard to imagine…"

"Well, I did grow up in a house that was positively crammed with all kind of weaponry, my older brother had his bazooka collection in the kitchen, and my mom gave courses on shooting tactics, types of weaponry and everything, while my father had a lab where he developed handguns and my grandfather had a dojo for all kinds of martial arts. Then there was my big sister who had a tank, my little twin brothers that collected bowguns and traditional bows, five little brothers and three or so sisters that were obsessed with martial art and who had training material all over the house, then there was another sister who had a passion for swords, and a brother and a sister who-

-Hey, hey, hey, how big _is_ your family!"

"Oh, pretty big. My mom loves kids and had fifteen or something, until the doctor said she couldn't have any children anymore, and she started adopting them. I think all in all, I have about twenty-five siblings or so... You wanna see a picture?"

Hiro's eyes nearly bugged out. "_twenty-five_! That's… You must've had a really big house!"

"Yeah, it was a pretty big mansion. We had a forest, enough grassland for a ranch and a military exercise ground as well."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, wanna see a picture?"

Hiro nodded, dumbfound.

K got up, washed his hands and signed for him to do the same and follow him into the living room. He took a (quite large) picture from the wall and showed it to Hiro.

"See, that's me, there, and that's Jamie, the brother I got along with best. We were always together!"

"Is that really you? You look so small and cute! How old were you there?"

K blushed, seemingly not appreciating the comment much. "I think… twelve? You can count by the kids. One a year, except for twins, but they wear the same clothes and stand together, so you can count them as one."

"That's okay, I don't need to know that precise…"

"What kind of family do you come from?"

"Me? I'm an only kid. I lived next door to Shuichi though, so he and Maiko were practically my family. I think when we were little, we spent about half our time at our own house, the other half at the other's house."

"Woa, so you and Shuichi-kun go back that far?"

"You hadn't noticed?"

K Sweat dropped. "Well, I didn't think anyone would be able to put up with him for that long, frankly…"

Hiro snickered. "I'll admit I've had my killing urges."

They continued the day like that, talking pleasantly, and really getting to know each other. And unlike every other couple in this fic, neither of them was all that eager to sleep with the other right away. Heck, they didn't even kiss! How boring is that?

* * *

Eiri crashed onto the couch. He'd done that about two hundred times already that day, but it didn't matter. He sighed and opened his beer. He couldn't concentrate on his latest novel. And the deadline was hovering over him like a big, bad, scary alien spaceship. 

Why couldn't he concentrate? It was quiet; no one was around to bother him.

He sighed again. That was probably the whole problem; he'd gotten used to having someone around, making noise and being a royal pain. And now he couldn't work without anymore.

He grunted, frustrated, and grabbed the phone.

"mochi mochi?"

"Seguchi?"

"Eiri-san! Where did you go all of a sudden!"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "I left for my apartment, and I even told you so, but you were too busy fighting with Mika to notice."

"I'm so sorry, Eiri-san! And, won't you call me Tohma or onii-sama anymore?"

Eiri could almost hear the guy pout.

"Did you and Mike reach an agreement?"

"Well, if you call me being out here in the cold, and her calling her lawyer for a divorce an agreement…"

Eiri snickered. Tohma whined "It's not funny, Eiri-san!"

"I know, I know."

They fell Silent.

"So, where are you now?"

"Aww, are you concerned about me? That's so sweet, Eiri-san!"

"Just answer the damn question!"

"Well, I…Eheheh…"

"What's with the nervous laugh?"

"Well, I was on my way to your place, because, well, I would go to a hotel, but Mika didn't let me take my coat, and my wallet was in there, so I can't go anywhere!"

"But you live on the other side of the city. Were you planning to _walk_ here?"

Tohma fell silent. Eiri sighed.

"Where are you? I'll come pick you up."

Tohma squealed happily. "Oh, thank you thank you thank you!"

"Don't get any ideas. I just need someone around to distract me so I can work on my novel."

Tohma ignored the twisted logic, and began explaining where he was.

* * *

"Yes, Fujisaki Suguru here?" 

He pushed Tatsuha as the young priest pouted and tried to pull his boyfriend back into the kiss.

"Hey, Su-chan! I was wondering, where are you planning to hold the play and how much will the tickets be?"

"Hmm? Why do you want to know that, Maiko-chan?"

Tatsuha settled for wrapping his arms around Suguru and caressing his bare torso.

"Well, I was on a forum and I told the people there about your play and stuff, and there were over nine hundred people who said they were willing to pay about twenty bucks for a ticket! So, I figured maybe I should start on the ticket selling!"

"N…Nine hundred?"

Tatsuha gave him a questioning look. Nine hundred what? Must be good, to shock Su-kun that much.

"Yeah! But there are also people who check every weekend, about three hundred more, and I think some of them want to come as well. Also I found another forum with like three thousand members and I'm sure that, with a little advertising, I could get some more people to come!"

"Uh… That'd be great, Maiko-chan!"

Tatsuha began nibbling on his neck, clearly bored by the 'long' phone call.

"I, um, Tatsuha, stop it! So, wi-

-Ohh, was I interrupting you two or something! I'm so sorry! Please, go on, I'll stay on the line!"

"I'm sure you will… Anyway, Maiko-chan, do you think you'd be able to do the tickets on your own? And rent a place? Profit is not so important, as long as we beat Seguchi-san."

"Yeah, I got economics in school! Leave it to me! Now I won't disturb you anymore! Bye bye, have fun!" Maiko giggled and a click sounded, followed by a dial tone.

"You're not fooling me, Maiko-chan. It doesn't say connection cut on my end. He heard Maiko pout, and he hung up on her.

"So what was that all about?"

"Maiko-chan has been doing a lot of advertising for me, apparently. I gave her the responsibility for renting a place and selling the tickets."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Well, we'll have an audience made up almost entirely of yoaifangirls, but other than that, I think she'll do fine."

Tatsuha sweat dropped. "Anything to beat Seguchi, ey?"

Suguru nodded determinately. Tatsuha shrugged and went back to kissing and touching him.

* * *

There, that was pretty long, wasn't it? My teacher scolded me for writing dirty things during my class, but I thought it would be okay, since it was English class and I am writing in English! But apparently not. (shrugs) Whatever, I got kicked out, but at least I didn't get detention. 

Reviews (threatening not to update is working! Well, kind of.):

rebelyell59: as always, thank you so much for reviewing! You're like a person I can rely on to always review and cheer me up!

Touya-no-Kogakure: nooo, not the rabid, radioactive, squirrel battalion! It was the keyboards, I swear, if you sent them after someone, sent them after them! (cries) How can you say peace after writing something like that anyway…? (laughs) you review again, I update again. Deal?

HyperRyu-chan69: waagh, scary! Have kids? Hey, I'm only sixteen, I don't want kids yet! Try again in a few years! And, peanut butter love! OF course I'm in for that! Only it'll make me fat! And yes, you are a jerk for not reviewing! (cries!) meanie! Naw, I'm actually pretty glad you decided to review after all! I would put a smiley here but ffnet's annoying-as-hell filter won't let me use them! Wow, lots of exclamation marks!

qwerty54: Apologies accepted. Yeah, I know, I often want to hug all you reviewers as well. Anyway, you can always hug me digitally! I know, I'll make a picture of us hugging… What do you look like? (no no I don't need your size! (Pulls her mind out of the gutter) Um, yeah, sorry for that.) So, uhm, oh, look! It's a handcuffed Ryuichi with no pants on! (dashes off)

Everyone, I _still_ won't update without reviews!


	27. Chapter 27

Woohooooo! I managed to find part one and two of the gravitation remix (the yaoi doujinshi by Maki Murakami _herself_ which is like _too_ good and in which everyone has sex with everyone, kinda like _my_ fiction heehee)! Yay! party time! I spent hours and hours and days and days looking for them! Muahahaha! Two parts down, three to go (if anyone knows where to get them...?) On with the fic now!

* * *

"Whaaaat! The costumes are there! Why didn't you tell us right away!" 

"Kumaguro is mad too! Kumaguro BEAM!"

Ryuichi flung his pink bunny at Suguru, who sighed and dodged it with ease. Said bunny fell out the window, towards a certain death either by the thirteen story drop onto the street, or by being run over by a car. Ryuichi cried and dashed off to save him.

"And, how do they look?" Shuichi was too tired from running around in the park for so long to dash down (and back up) thirteen flights of stairs, because Ryuichi refused to use the elevator. Not very practical when you live so high up, but, well, Ryuichi's got plenty of energy to spare.

"They looked absolutely _wonderful_! Only Su-kun wouldn't keep it on…" Tatsuha pouted at his boyfriend.

After getting over the initial shock of being in Sakuma Ryuichi's apartment, Tatsuha had pulled Suguru into his lap, claiming they were cold, and Ryuichi had gladly accepted and copied his excuse.

"I found it too indecent to go outside with. Besides, I would have frozen to death. And _you _didn't keep _yours _on, either."

"True. But yours was warmer than mine."

"Less cold is more like it…"

"By the way, Shuichi-kun, where are Hiro-kun and that American guy?"

"They went to K-san's apartment, to clean up and get new clothes and stuff…"

"Yeah right. To have a nice fuck, I bet."

Suguru slammed his head into the table. Shuichi ignored the remark.

"I was glad they were able to get there on their own though, I was afraid Ryu might have to drive, and I don't trust his driving skills too much… Noriko-san told me, one time he got distracted by something shiny while driving and caused a major traffic accident."

"That's Ryu-chan for you all right!"

"Seguchi-san never let him drive after that again."

"I can imagine…"

"Shuuuuuu! Kumaguro is hurt, we need to get him to a doctor na no da!"

Ryuichi slammed to door open, cradling a rather flat and dirty Kumaguro in his arms protectively. It appeared to have exploded, and most of the stuffing had fallen out.

"Woah, he looks pretty bad!"

His boyfriend crashed into his lap whining loudly. Shuichi tried to comfort him, but to no avail.

"Tatsuha-kun, could you, um, drive us to the nearest stuffed animal shop? Or where do you go to repair a plush bunny?"

"To Nori-chan na no da!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Not this time, Sakuma-san, or you'll tell her my plans again."

Ryuichi continued crying.

"I think I know a shop that'll repair it for us. C'mon, Shuichi-kun, let's go."

After nearly crashing a few times because Ryuichi decided he wanted to stop to see or buy something suddenly, then remembered where they were going and yelling to hurry and get there, they arrived at the shop. It was tiny, and crammed with stuffed animals of all kinds. Inside, they were greeted by an old man. He smelled of pigs.

"Tatsuha-chan! What brings you here after all those years?"

"I need that bunny (he pointed at the pink shreds Ryuichi was clutching) repaired."

The old man took a look at the thing, and nearly had a heart attack. Tatsuha wasn't sure if it was because of the state the bunny was in, or because Ryuichi's eyes had grown to absurd size, even for anime standards.

"Oh my! What _have_ you done to it! How _could_ you!"

"It was an _accident_ no da! Ryu-chan feels really sorry for Kumaguro da!"

The singer burst out crying again. The old man quickly grabbed the pink shreds and remaining stuffing, and ran into the back of the shop.

"He has to undergo surgery immediately!"

Ryuichi began stressing about that and Shuichi had his hands full keeping him (more or less) calm. Tatsuha tried kissing Suguru, but he pulled away. Tatsuha shrugged, pulled out a porn magazine from somewhere (Suguru made a mental note to confiscate it) and began reading.

Suguru instead, looked around. The air was muffed, and the whole room was incredibly dusty. He bet it was bad for your lungs to stay here too long. He scanned the shelves and shelves of stuffed animals. They appeared to be all handmade, and he couldn't find two alike. There were a lot of teddy bears, but also bunnies, seals, too much to name. And… Were those Nittle Grasper dolls? Yes, they were! Made in ancient Japanese style, wearing beautiful kimonos.

"Hey, Tatsuha-kun, take a look at this!"

"Hmm?"

Tatsuha looked up reluctantly, but lit up as he spotted the dolls.

"Holy crap! A Ryuichi doll I don't have yet! I thought I had every kind of doll ever made!"

"Well, I think these are handmade, unique, I doubt they are even licensed."

Tatsuha's suddenly seemed to glow. "Must…Have…."

Suguru sweat dropped. "And here I thought you'd given up on him…"

"I can't shake off years of idolizing and collecting from one day to the next."

However, Shuichi had also spotted the dolls. He dived in front of Tatsuha and snatched all three dolls.

"What the? Shuichi! Give those back! I saw them first!"

"No way! I got them! They're mine!"

Ryuichi looked at his lover. "Shu…?"

Shuichi didn't hear him as he and Tatsuha broke into a fistfight over the dolls.

"Hey, you'll only break them, you idiots!"

Ryuichi joined Suguru at the sidelines. "Ryu-chan thinks they don't hear you, Su-chan."

Suguru nodded.

Eventually, Tatsuha's superior size and strength (he's almost a head taller than Shu, and Shu is a muscle-less frame anyways!) were victorious over Shuichi's, well, not-superior size and strength.

"Muahaha! I got them! Eat shit, Shuichi-kun!"

"You're so mean! He's my lover! Not yours!"

"That's right; you have the real thing, so you don't need a doll anymore!"

"It doesn't work like that!"

"Yes it does!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Surgery is _finished_! And Kumaguro is fine now, he just needs to get plenty of rest, and be handles with _care_."

"Kumaguro!" Ryuichi grabbed his bunny and started blurting out apologies, beginning to cry again. Of course Ryuichi was more important to Shuichi than the Nittle Grasper dolls, and he left Tatsuha (who immediately took the opportunity to buy the dolls) as he went to comfort his lover. Suguru vaguely wondered how the man had been able to reconstruct Kumaguro even though it had been little more than a few square inches of wet pink fabric.

"Ah, Tatsuha-chan, I'm glad you bought these! I always thought maybe someday you'd be back and so I made those. Here, I'll even give you a discount!"

"Thanks! And how much for the bunny?"

"Oh, it was nothing. Seeing that boy happy with his friend is enough for me."

"Great! Okay, then, everyone, let's go!"

Tatsuha drove Ryuichi and Shuichi back home, then he and his Su-kun went back to 'their' apartment.

"I still can't _believe_ you paid a hundred bucks for those dolls…"

"You wouldn't. But that's okay, you don't need to, as long as I don't use _your_ money for it, right?"

"If you did that you would be dead meat."

Tatsuha snickered, carefully unwrapping his dolls and putting them on the coffee table (why did Su-kun have that anyway? He never got any guests and he didn't drink coffee either!)

"Hey, don't put them _there_! I don't want to look at my cousin's ugly face all day!"

Tatsuha glanced at the Tohma-doll, shrugged, and put it and the Noriko-doll away. "I only want the Ryuichi one anyway."

Suguru sighed. "Okay, fine, whatever."

"Thanks, Su-kun!"

He hugged his boyfriend. "Hey, hey, when are we going to the amusement park? We've decided what we want to do and all, but we haven't decided _when_ yet."

"How about after this play is over? It shouldn't take much longer; the costumes are here, the scenery is nearly finished, and we are doing okay with the rehearsals."

"Okay!"

Tatsuha then proceeded to drag his Su-kun to the shower. He'd found that even if he wasn't allowed to touch it, he still enjoyed looking at his body. And Suguru seemed to enjoy being looked at as well…

* * *

"It's okay, I'll take the couch." 

"I can't force you out of your own bed!"

"It's unlikely you'd be able to _force_ me out of my bed if I didn't want to. I'm much stronger."

Hiro sighed. "Quit changing the point."

K grinned. "Can't help it."

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Sure."

Silence fell. "Why don't we share the bed, like all the other couples in this fiction?"

Hiro stared at him. "I suppose you have a point."

K wasted no more words, grabbed Hiro, and went to bed. And (sigh) they just, well, slept. Didn't do anything. Like I said before, boring.

* * *

"Ah, Eiri-san! I'm _so_ glad you're here!" 

For once, Eiri noted, Tohma seemed genuine. "Yeah, whatever, come in."

Tohma gladly pulled himself into the warm car, snuggling into the seat. He sighed contently. "I thought I was going to freeze to death…" He did seem very cold. Actually, he seemed to be running a fever.

"You look like shit."

"I feel it too."

Eiri huffed. "Just don't get any ideas, Seguchi, I'm going to work on my novel when we get back."

"I think I'll call it an early night…"

Eiri said nothing in return.

Tohma lay on the couch. He couldn't sleep, he did indeed have a fever, and the couch smelled of Shuichi. It pissed him off. Then again, this was how Shindo had started as well. Maybe he should take this as a sign that he was on the right way to Eiri's heart now.

He turned to lay his other side again. Eiri was still in his study, writing. He sighed. How long did it take to write a few measly chapters to a story which consisted mostly of the same things over and over again anyway?

He fluffed his pillow. What time was it anyway? Eiri shouldn't stay up too late! He scanned the room for a clock. The dvd player read 1:45. Tohma got up and headed to the study.

"Eiri-san?"

"Grrmbl?"

"It's very late. I think you should go to bed."

Eiri looked at the clock on his laptop. "What are you talking about? It's not that late. I usually stay up for at least another hour. And seeing how I haven't gotten anything done at _all_, I think this will take all night."

"That's very unhealthy, Eiri-san!"

"You're still up as well."

"That's because your couch is hard and smells of Shindo."

"So take an extra blanket and spray something on it."

Tohma sighed and rolled his eyes. "Aside from the fact that that couch is a lost case, what I'm saying is that you should get more sleep, and that I _would_ get more sleep, had I had the possibility."

"Tough luck. Just take my bed and quit bothering me."

"Eiri-san!"

Eiri ignored him.

"Eiri-san, please don't ignore me."

Eiri ignored him, as if to say 'Get used to it; this is _me_ you're dealing with.'

Tohma pouted at him, then pulled out a chair and sat next to the icy writer, crossing his arms.

Eiri glanced at him. Oh well, it wasn't like he could write properly before. He continued typing away for fifteen minutes, then deleted everything again.

"I can see how writing a novel takes so long if you keep deleting everything over and over again…"

"Grmmbl."

He thought back to last night. Tohma had been a nice fuck, he had plenty of ideas for a love scene, only he didn't know how to get there. He sighed as he tried again.

After a while, something warm was thrown around his shoulders. "Hn?"

"I figured if you were going to sit here all night long, you should at least make sure you keep warm. Here's a blanket, and I also turned the heater on."

"Hrmm…"

And indeed, he got warm and comfortable after a while, and throughout the rest of the night, Tohma made him hot coffee, baked him strawberry shortcake (his favorite) went to buy him new cigarettes, and made him a nice breakfast in the morning. He got a record amount of work done.

"Hey, Seguchi?"

"Yes, Eiri-san?"

"You make a good maid."

Tohma giggled. "I guess I should take that as a compliment."

"Whatever you want."

* * *

Yay, yet another chapter done. And I'm nearing the one-hundred reviews! Woohooo! 

Reviews (my favorite part!)

qwerty54: (Hugs back) Can't do anything? You review, that's what urges me on when I have to fix plotholes and do difficult chapters!

rebelyell59: Thank you, and_ yes_, the actual play is approaching! It won't be much longer!

shineyshiney Ryu-chan: Don't feel sorry! You're responsible for a great big deal of my reviews! It's okay if they're a little late (grin)

Yuri Yuki: Well, we were supposed to be writing a letter of application (or something like that, I wasn't paying attention) and my teacher crept up behind me and read the entire page (I was too caught up in my story to notice) and then she said: "I don't think any company would even consider hiring you if you sent something like that. Well, maybe if they were a porn company, but you're not of age yet, are you?"

I was like: What the hell, how long have you been standing there!

Then she kicked me out, but because it was okay English, I didn't get detention.

* * *

Please review!  



	28. Chapter 28

Sorry for the long wait everyone! I've had a bit of a writers block, but I must say, there were hardly any other fictions updated while I was struggling with this. Anyway, next one should be better, so I hope you'll be able to forgive me (puppy eyes)

And also, I thought I'd put this up a few days ago, so I wondered why I hadn't gotten any reviews yet, and so I checked the site and found out I hadn't put it up yet! I'm _sooo_ sorry! Hope you'll be able to forgive me that one, too!

* * *

"Hnnn…" Tatsuha stretched his limbs, popping various joints. 

"Don't do that. It's bad for you."

"Yes, mom."

Suguru glared at him. "Cut the smart remarks, or you're not getting any breakfast."

Tatsuha pouted, but shut up. He wrapped his arms around Suguru and sucked his neck. He smirked. That was gonna leave a hickey. He doubted Suguru even knew what a hickey was, else he was sure he would have said something about it.

"What are we going to do today, Su-kun?"

"We'll need to try on the costumes, finish the scenery, and when that's finished, we can start the real rehearsals. Everyone should know their lines by now, so I hope we can get a move on."

"I see."

They stood there in a comfortable silence, Suguru leaning into Tatsuha's embrace as he prepared breakfast (bacon and eggs)

"Hey, Su-kun, how long have you lived on your own? You really seem used to it."

"Technically, I don't. This is my parents' house, but they are never, and I mean _never_ home, and haven't been for the past, well, some eight years I think. I used to have a nurse, but she died two years ago."

"So when was the last time you saw your parents, then? If you don't mind me asking, of course…"

"That's okay. I honestly can't even remember what they were like, but they sent me enough money to survive, and if they don't want to know me, that's fine with me. Though, I must say, it is nice to have someone around again…"

Tatsuha stared at him.

"What? Don't feel sorry for me, I'm doing perfectly _fine_ on my own."

"Oh, I'm sure you do, you seem healthy enough. But what really bothers me…You've had the house to yourself since you were fourteen, and you _didn't_ have parties all the time and bring girls over for the night and stuff!"

Suguru slammed him over the head with a frying pan. Here he was, coughing up his tragic past which he thought he wasn't going to tell anyone about, and _that_ was the reaction he got! Come _on_, Tatsuha!

"Shut up and eat, Tatsuha."

"…Was it something I said?"

* * *

"Helloooo, Shuichi-kun!" 

"Huh? Wha?"

"Hmm… You still don't get it, do you?"

K sighed and shot him.

"whhaaah! Alien attack!"

"Relax, Ryuichi, it's just me an' my gun! And Hiro!"

"Oh. Okay na no da! Shu! Shu Shu Shu Shu _Shu_ Shu Shu Shu Shu Shu WAKE UP NA NO DA!"

Waking up Shuichi with huge amounts of noise and chaos, which everyone seemed to find perfectly normal, scared the hell out of Hiro. K told him to get used to it. On the way to the studio they nearly crashed into everything they could. K told him to get used to that, too. Hiro sighed. Being around K for a whole day was going to be very tiring, if not lethal.

* * *

"You're _late_, K-san! I told you to be on time today!" 

"Aww, we're not _that_ late."

They continued bickering.

"Ohhh! Let's try on the costumes na no da!"

"Yeah, costumes!"

Hiro sighed as he stopped Maiko from making pictures of the two singers changing. This was going to be a long day indeed.

"Hirooo! Try on your costume too!"

"Okay, okay! Shuichi, keep an eye on Maiko, I don't want a picture of me changing all over the internet."

"Got it!"

It wasn't long before they were all in their costumes. After several cases of nose-bleeding, Maiko set up everyone for a picture. "I need a picture of all of us in costume to put on the ticket site!"

"Okay, okay, make the damn picture already…"

"Yaaaaay! It's a photo shoot! We're taking pictures na no da!"

Hiro spotted Suguru taking some aspirin, even though they had only been there for a few minutes. He was going to need some of that too in a little while…

* * *

"Hey, Eiri-san, who do you think I could get to be my cast? Nakano and K are with Fujisaki-kun; and after the whole torture thingy, I don't think they'll want to come back… Then there's Mika-san, whom I _also_ don't think will be joining us, so I need three more people…" 

"How would _I_ know? You're the one with connections."

"Well, I was _thinking_ about Ayaka-chan and your father-

Eiri nearly crashed into the car before him. "No. Fucking._ Way._"

"Ah…I see…"

It was quiet for a while.

"But-

Didn't you hear me!"

Tohma sighed. "You know that promise about him leaving you alone after this play is still going, don't you?"

Eiri stared at him. Cars honked because he was blocking the road, but he ignored them. "Even _if_ I agreed to that, which I _won't_, don't you think they want to cut all binds with you now that you and Mika are getting divorced and all?"

"Well, I did, but I got a message just now saying he didn't want that to interfere with the play."

Eiri stared at him some more. "Aren't there some random sound technicians you could get?"

"I suppose, but…"

"But you like to see me suffer."

"No! I don't!"

"_Then_ why do you want them to do be your cast so desperately? You could hire professional actors and you wouldn't even miss the money!"

Tohma stared at him. "I _suppose_ so…"

"Just so you know, if you get them to be your cast, I'm _out_, deal or no deal."

"I see."

The drive to the NG records building continued in silence.

* * *

Suguru banged his head against a coconut tree (which still had nipples on its coconuts). He _knew_ he should have never taken those costumes! 

"Su-kun, stop banging your head against that tree! You said yourself that we didn't have enough material to waste it!"

Suguru ignored his boyfriend (I keep writing lover, but they're not lovers yet! It's _so _annoying!) and continued banging his head.

"Su-kun!"

Tatsuha dragged him away. "Aww, c'mon, what are you so stressed about anyway? Sure, Ryu-chan hasn't stopped groping Shuichi-kun ever since they put on their costumes, I'll admit Maiko trying to get them to have sex is annoying, and that's K-san how many-eth bleeding nose? But we're rehearsing, right? We've gotten the whole play done already! And it didn't even go _that _bad. Almost everyone knew their lines."

Suguru stared at him. "Yeah, the only one who didn't know a single one of his lines was Shuichi-kun, who very inconveniently has by far the most lines. I don't think he's even capable of remembering all those lines!"

"That's true, I guess…"

"So shut up about how it's going well."

"Su-kun, you need to see things more positively!"

"With a cast like you guys? How?"

"Well…"

"I _said_, oh father where are you na no da!"

"My cue! And stop adding 'na no da' and all that to your lines, Sakuma-san! Erm, I am here, dear son, what do you need of me?"

* * *

"That one has a nice ass." 

"Yes, but it says here she's a terrible actor. I need someone that can act properly if I want to win."

"None of your opponents can act properly, so then what makes you think they'll win?"

Tohma sighed. "You know that all too well."

Silence fell as they skimmed through a catalogue of actors (or whatever you use when you need to hire an actor). Suddenly, Tohma jumped. "I have an idea!"

Eiri looked at him questioningly.

"We could call Judy Winchester! If K-san and Nakano-san are together, that means K-san is going to divorce her. I don't know her _that_ well, but I think she would want revenge on him. And while we're on it, we might as well ask Rage to come as well. Oh, and Ark. Hah! Problem solved!"

Tohma immediately pulled out his phone and began calling lady Winchester.

"Hey, hey, wait a minute, those crazy Americans freak me out! Besides, that Rage may blow up your building again, and should it come to a full-force war between that woman and her ex-husband, I'm sure Tokyo will survive!"

"Oh, what's a city or two when I have to win? It's not like I can't pay it."

"Yeah, well, I still don't want it!"

"Hello, lady Winchester? Yes, it's Seguchi Tohma. I think you should know something about K-san."

"When did you get her number anyway…?"

"Say, Hiro-kun, when did you get all those wounds? Was K-san a little rough on you…?(Hint hint wink wink)"

"You…You missed that bit? Seguchi-san tortured us then tried to kill us, but Shuichi and everyone managed to save us in time."

Maiko looked at him unbelievingly. "Yeah right. Anyway, don't you think he looks _so_ sexy in that costume? I've got a great picture, I'll sell it to you for 10 bucks!"

"What makes you think I need a picture...?"

"Well, I managed to sell o-nii-chan a picture of Ryuichi from below, so I was hoping his stupidity had rubbed off on you. But I guess not. Oh well, I'll just stare at it myself…"

Hiro grimaced as the crazy girl began drooling over said picture (which, he had to admit, was pretty good, she had definitely improved) and inched away from her. He didn't need a picture of _him_ from below circulating over the yaoifangirl-network.

"Maiko-san, have you gotten a place to perform yet?"

"Yeah, I sold enough tickets to use Zepp Tokyo."

"_What_! We have to dance about in these costumes for _so_ many people! Zepp Tokyo is the biggest place you could reasonably perform a play in!"

"Yeah, there were actually enough people who wanted a ticket to get some place bigger, but the people in the back wouldn't be able to see the screens anymore, never mind the actual actors. So I figured this was best."

Suguru stared at her.

"That's no good? I really wouldn't know where we could fit in more people… Perhaps if we set big screens outside and also sell tickets for that, we could-

-NO! No, erm, it's okay as it is… So, um, when are we going to do the play?"

"Tomorrow. We were doing great so I figured it would be okay."

Suguru passed out.

"Oh, that's no good either… And I thought I was doing okay…"

Everyone in the room stared at her. K burst out laughing.

"What! I was supposed to get as big an audience as possible, right!"

* * *

(Wipes sweat from brow) Phew, another chapter done. Next one will be: The play! It's finally going to start! And I can't wait to get this fic over with 'cause I've got this _great_ idea for a sequel! Yay! It'll be SuTats! 

Yuri Yuki: Okay, I'll try my best!

rebelyell59: Then this chapter would be the ride upwards, where you hold your breath, and the next will be the actual thing, right?

Annie loves it: Just you wait until the play is finished… Tatsuha's got something great in store for Su-kun! Muahahaha! (Evil laughter!)

qwerty54: Tohma in a maid's uniform? I'll try my best to fit it in somewhere. Oh yes, I know! That'll do just great! (Loves to keep her readers in ignorance of what's going to happen)

HyperRyu-chan69: You're probably on of the youngest yoai-fan I've ever met. Though I guess I was only thirteen when I first stumbled upon a yoai website and was infected with the yoai-virus… And I wouldn't have it any other way. And (sob) nope, two females… No yoai offspring there.

just one random reader: (love the nick) crying for merci… Now that you point it out… (blush) yes, very, _very_ wrong. That's got to do with the fact that English is also not _my_ native language (I'm dutch) Anyway, I'm too lazy to change it, so bear with it. It won't happen again though.

And review again, everyone, it makes me write faster!


	29. Chapter 29

Waaagh, I've been doing non-stop mathematics for almost a week now (seriously! Not a minute of spare time as long as my parents were around!) and I have only gotten one chapter done! I need to do another one for the test, which is _monday_, and I don't understand a shit of the entire book! I'm gonna die, or go mad, or _something_! Argh and my boyfriend is out of town so I haven't had any for _ages_ and you guys should all be really glad I'm using this priceless moment of spare time (my mom's still at work) to work on this fic. Now if you mind, I'm gonna crawl into a corner and have a stress-indulged ulcer (just like Yuki!)

* * *

Suguru twitched as he took in the scene before him. Pieces of scenery were everywhere, Ryuichi was dancing around half naked because he couldn't get his shirt on, and Shuichi was flat out from blood loss because of this. Hiro and K were _still_ acting like nervous schoolgirls. Gods, even Suguru _himself_ didn't take that long! 

"Where do you want this tree, Su-kun? Over there?"

"Yes, over there is fine."

"No way! Kumaguro says it'll look much better over _there_ na no da!"

"Sakuma-san, _please_ stop bothering us! You and Shindo-kun have plenty of scenes you need to rehearse!"

Ryuichi pouted. "But-

"No buts! We don't have time for this! Get moving, c'mon!"

Suguru shoved Ryuichi in the general direction of Shuichi. The singer fell flat on his face and started crying for Shuichi, who promptly regained consciousness and came running.

"Su-kun, you need to _relax_. Even _if_ we screw up this whole play, it doesn't matter, all those girls will be happy just seeing everyone in costume and all."

"But, I…"

"I know you want it to be perfect, and I'm trying my _best _to make it perfect. Shouting at everyone and getting all stressed out isn't going to help."

Suguru sighed. "Yeah, I know you're right, but I can't help it…"

Tatsuha hugged him. "Hush, you'll be okay, hmmm."

Suguru broke down and sobbed into his shirt. Maiko squealed in the background.

* * *

Judy Winchester sat hiding behind a wall. She peeked over it and scowled. There was _her_ Cloud darling, being seduced by that Japanese punk. 

"So, Judy-sama, what do we do now?"

"Save my darling Cloud, of course! It's not _his_ fault he hasn't got enough brains to understand what that boy is doing to him! I need to protect him!"

"Umm, Judy-san…"

"What is it, Seguchu?"

"Seguchi."

"Whatever."

"I think K-san is completely aware of what Nakano-san is, um, 'doing to him'."

"Nonsense! He would never cheat on me! No, it is _that_ kid that has… has put him under a _spell_!"

Tohma sweat dropped as she rambled on. This was _not_ going as planned. Judy had indeed come to Japan right away, but instead of wanting to beat her, she was trying to _save_ him from Hiro. Ark was under her order, and Rage was always in for a fight, especially with K.

Tohma sighed. He had to do something, else Suguru might actually win! As things were standing now, his best chance was to make sure they could not perform tonight. He glanced at Rage's bazooka. He wasn't an expert on weaponry, but a few shots from that thing ought to be enough to destroy Zepp Tokyo, right? Yeah, he just had to make sure Eiri-san didn't get caught in the explosion.

He glanced to his side, where Eiri was sitting, smoking and typing away on his laptop, as if plotting to kill a innocent (relatively, he'd set up that garlic thing after all) boy and the destruction of an expensive building were everyday business. Which, he supposed, to a certain extend, they were. At least the death part was.

"Say, Rage-san?"

"Yeah?"

"Could I borrow your bazooka for a moment? You won't be needing it anyway, since Judy-san insisted you use a gun to prevent Cloud from dying together with Nakano-san."

Rage _looked_ at him. "Do you even know how to use a bazooka?"

"Well, you just have to pull the trigger, right?"

Rage sweat dropped, and began explaining him how to use a bazooka.

* * *

Suguru was sweaty. _Very_ sweaty. He'd been sweating from stress all day long and it was hot, too. His shirt was soaked, and it was dripping down his pants, and now he couldn't get them of. He cursed. He was _really_ stuck here. He really couldn't ask anyone to help him get his pants of. 

Ryuichi… Well, who _knew _what the man would do when asked something like that (what if he stole his underpants or something!) Shuichi would be confused as to why he didn't ask Tatsuha, and Tatsuha… Well, let's just say Suguru wanted to keep his virginity a little longer. And that would be impossible if he dared ask Tatsuha to take his pants of.

…So what now? Suguru gave a _deep_ sigh and continued his struggle in solitude.

* * *

"Shu! Shuuuu!" 

"What? What is it, Ryu?"

Ryuichi sniffled. "Ryu-chan just realized… There is no costume for Kumaguro na no da!"

The singer then burst out crying and clung onto his boyfriend.

"Umm, don't worry, we'll get Kumaguro a nice costume!"

"R... (sob) Really?"

"Umm, yeah, how about, erm, hey aren't statues usually naked?"

"Yeah, but when Fu-chan was a statue, he got pants no da!"

"He got a thong, I don't think that counts as pants… But wasn't that because he refused to go naked?"

"It was da?"

Shuichi nodded.

"Then it's okay! then let's rehearse some more na no da!"

Shuichi nodded again, and they went back to kissing. Sorry, back to _rehearsing_.

* * *

Tohma peeked around a corner. The hallway was empty. He sighed as he tugged the incredibly short maid's skirt down. He'd stolen it off some poor girl that was now stuck in her underwear, but the girl had been shorter than him. He would have looked for a girl his own size or perhaps a little taller, but after Rage's three-hour lecture on the do's and dont's of a bazooka, he had to hurry, or he would be too late. 

Why Tohma was in a maid's uniform, you ask? Well, first of all, because qwerty54 wanted it, and because he is nice and reviews, and second because I love the idea.

Anyway, the _real_ reason Tohma is in a maid's uniform is, that he needed a way to sneak into Zepp Tokyo. He knew they didn't have maids there, but it was the only available option. He just had to hope the people here were too stupid to realise. He glanced at the bazooka. He'd stuck some feathers he'd found in the park on it, but it wasn't a very convincing feather duster. Oh well, most people were dumb and easy to manipulate anyway.

He looked at the door he was now standing before. According to his calculations, the window in this room was perfect for blowing up the building, without making the building he was in collapse, and not harm Eiri-san. Now he could only hope there was no one inside.

He plucked at his wig, and opened the door.

Inside (you guessed it) was Suguru, fighting with his pants.

Silence fell. Suguru turned red.

"Umm… Room service?"

"Oh, erm, yeah, I was just, ahh…"

"I… I'll give you a hand…"

Tohma began trying to get his cousin's pants off. The sooner he got the boy out of his pants and out of the room, the sooner he could fire the bazooka.

"Ah, yeah, thanks… I think…"

Tohma remained quiet. He could morph his voice pretty well, but he shouldn't push Suguru's ignorance.

Minutes passed. The evil pants would not leave Suguru. Just when Su-kun was giving up hope…

"Uwaah! Su-kun! How could you! Letting some random maid into your pants and giving me nothing of it!"

"No! It's not like that! I couldn't get my pants off because they were sticky and-

"Why were they sticky!"

"Because I was hot!"

"You're not _that_ hot!"

"It's like a hundred degrees in here!"

"Why didn't you let _me_ do it?"

"I wanted to keep my virginity a little longer!"

Silence fell.

"I suppose you have a point. But why a _maid_!"

"Because she came in all of a sudden and offered help!"

Tatsuha pouted. "Aww!"

It was then that Tohma was victorious over the pants and slipped them off. Suguru immediately pushed him away and grabbed his costume.

"Thank you, maid-san, that's all I need, please leave now!"

"Yes, umm, shouldn't you be hurrying downstairs and do your little play thingy?"

"Oh, right, yeah."

Suguru hurried out of the room, dragging a whining Tatsuha with him. Tohma smirked evilly. That was quite easy. They were so stupid. He locked the door behind him and began setting up the bazooka.

* * *

Shuichi looked from the wings to the crowd gathering by the stage. They were all, without exception, crazed fangirls (well, there was the occasional fan boy, too, but most had learnt not to come because the girls jumped them) 

He sighed. This was _not_ going to be easy. He just couldn't get those lines down, and it was kind of embarrassing, making out before _all_ those people. He felt an arm slip around his waist, and smiled, knowing who it was.

"It'll be okay no da, Shu."

He nodded. "Yeah, I know. But the feeling right before you're going up to stage is just so special."

Ryuichi smiled and kissed him softly.

* * *

Hiro sighed as he watched the two singers start yet another make-out session. How did they manage that all day long? _He_ couldn't even get him and K into a single compromising position! It was unfair; Shuichi always got boyfriends with lots of sex drive. Though, he had to admit, he didn't know how big Cloud's sex drive was, maybe he was just afraid to seem pushy or something… 

He glanced at the tall American sitting next to him. His hair fell in beautiful tresses down his face. He sighed again. It was _so_ unfair.

"Hiro-kun? Is something wrong?"

"Hnn? Oh, no, I'm fine… Just getting a little tired of _those_ two."

He gestured at the cute bishonen who were really getting in the mood.

"Ah, I see…"

Silence fell again. It wasn't as comfortable as before though. Hiro shifted, moving slightly closer to K. Did he dare take his hand as well? He blushed at the thought.

* * *

K smiled. Hiro was just too precious for words. All tough and big brother-y around Shuichi, full of good advice on his love-life, but a blushing teenager when it came down to his own. Eventually, Hiro decided he was not brave enough to take his love's hand, but laid his own out in plain sight instead. A rather obvious sign and K gladly took it. 

The guitarist's blush deepened, but he smiled coyly up at his manager none the less. The Silence was more comfortable now.

* * *

Up in the room Suguru had been struggling in moments before, Tohma grinned evilly as he watched his cousin coming out onto the stage to finally start the play. 

"Ladies, gentleman, fangirls. I am sorry for the slight delay, but we will now bring to you: Romeo and Juliet!" Suguru bowed slightly and went back of stage. The lights dimmed, and the curtains opened, revealing Shuichi and Ryuichi kissing. The audience went crazy. What an opening scene.

* * *

HyperRyu-chan69: OMG, did she actually read it out loud! 0.o (shocked) My creepy French teacher keeps sneaking up behind me, panting and drooling on my books, and asking what my drawings have to do with French. One time, I drew a hump of fat and told her it was her. I got detention for two weeks and had to write a letter of apology for a note (cries). Anyway, I studied math for over a week, every single minute I had, and I still only got seven out of ten on an easy test (I really wouldn't know what a seven is in the American system, I suppose a B or something?)(coughs up more blood.) I am so dead.

Annie loves it: Yes, I've heard that form more people. I tried to do more description in this chapter, but it turned out to be almost _only_ description and _no_ dialogues. I suppose that's me; it's always an extreme, never balanced. Anyway, about asking forgiveness for criticizing: Isn't the original meaning of a review to give feedback, be it positive or negative?

rebelyell59: (grins) Thanks a lot! It's people like you that keep me going.

crazyinmind: Exited, exited! I'm sorry not to have started the play in this chapter (well, _technically_, it started) anyway, next one will finally be the actual play! Wohoo!

* * *

And, in general, for all the people who want to see more TatsXSugu smut, after this play is finished, they are going to get a story of their own! No more impossible-to-write-and-never-very-funny-anyway KXHiro, no more sugar-high RyuShu (that's not so good, but hey, they've already got plenty of fictions out there). And there will be some of the good stuff in the epilogue as well. I'm so looking forward to it, but I've got to do the play itself first. 


	30. Chapter 30

Yay, update! I have one hour of school (tests) a day this week, and I have next week off. Soo, I should be able to round this ficcie up soon! wOOt!

* * *

Suguru looked at the play unfolding before him, and nodded approvingly. So far Ryuichi had managed to make up for any lines Shuichi forgot, and they had gotten act one down without any major problems. It was then, when he was finally beginning to relax and regain a little hope, that he saw Rage. 

He tugged on Tatsuha's sleeve and pointed at the crazy woman.

"Who's that?"

"That's Rage, she used to be our manager! But she is supposed to be in America!"

"Whoah, are those grenades she's carrying!"

"Yeah, she's usually got a bazooka with her. I wonder where it is now…?"

Shuichi yelled from the stage, clearly annoyed. "I _said_, but if my father sees us, we'll be in major trouble!"

"Ah, that's my cue! Tatsuha, you have to follow her! Make sure she doesn't ruin our play!"

"What! I don't want to get involved with violent people like her!"

"_Please_, Tats-kun?"

Suguru slipped his arms around his boyfriends' waist and pressed their lips together. "It means a lot to me…"

"If my father sees us, _we'll be in major trouble_!"

Tatsuha blushed at his cute little boyfriend and nodded. Suguru smiled coyly and dashed off to act his part.

* * *

"Man, for once I know my lines, and you don't show up!" Shuichi glared and hissed at him, 

"Sorry, Shindo-kun."

They then continued the play. Suguru sighed inwardly. The first big thing gone wrong and it was his fault. Come to think of it, he wouldn't put it past himself to screw up the whole play single-handedly.

* * *

Tatsuha ducked behind a potted plant as Rage looked back, apparently checking for people following her. 

He gulped nervously when she didn't move on. Why the hell did he agree to see what she was up to! Was he getting soft! No one had ever had such an influence on him. He never did anything unless there was something in it for him. And there wasn't anything in _this_ for him, was there? Had his brother or anyone else asked him to do something as dangerous as this, they'd have had to pay up big time!

He let out a sigh as Rage shrugged and went on her way. So far so good.

The chase continued through the building. Tatsuha got the feeling Rage was completely _lost_. He sighed. How stupid could you be? There were signs everywhere pointing in all directions and floor plans at every corner.

Finally, the berserker called Rage stopped at a door, and went into the room. He peeked through the door, and saw…

Uaagh, was that _Tohma_ in a maids uniform! And he was looking straight up his skirt. Ohh, why hadn't he put on panties! If he was gonna cross-dress, he ought to do it properly.

Ah, Rage was delivering Tohma ammunition. He seemed pretty pissed that she was late. He almost snickered, but held himself back. His instincts kicked in and he hid behind the door as Rage left again. Now, he _could_ go down and report to Suguru that Tohma was up here with a bazooka and ammunition. Or he could continue spying and try to find out what the creep was up to this time.

Usually, he would have gone back and laugh as the person who told him to spy on Rage got mad, but he really didn't feel like having his boyfriend mad at him.

Boyfriend. He pondered the meaning of the word and what it meant to Suguru as he continued to watch Tohma laugh evilly and load the bazooka.

Boyfriend. He didn't want to let his boyfriend down. Suguru was so worked up about this play thing. Besides, he needed a happy ending in order to carry out his master plan. And whatever Tohma was up to, it couldn't be good for Su-kun. In a moment of heroic bravery, he threw himself at Tohma, just as his brother-in-law got ready to fire the bazooka. It was in that very same moment he realized what was in this for him: Suguru's happiness (Man, I can't believe I wrote something so clichéd!)

* * *

Suguru twitched nervously. Tatsuha was _still_ not back, and he needed to get on stage _now_. He really couldn't go himself, there was a plot twist here and Tatsuha was the one to set it in motion. He glanced at the stairs Tatsuha had disappeared onto, and back to the stage where Ryuichi and Shuichi were making out. Sure, the audience loved it, but he was sure to get sued if they actually, y'know, _did it_ on stage. He checked his watch. Tatsuha had been gone for ages. 

He glanced at Maiko, who had a whole bucket of drool dripping down her face as Ryuichi slipped off Shuichi's shirt. He could hear the fangirls scream and masturbate. He groaned. He should have never, _ever_ sent Tatsuha away. _And _he should have told those singers that they could _not_ take their costumes off!

* * *

"Owaaaah!" 

"Huh? Oof!"

Tohma grunted as Tatsuha knocked him down. He glared at his brother-in-law.

"Tatsuha-kun. I suggest you get off me, _now_, if you value your life."

"Nuh-uh!"

Tatsuha grabbed the bazooka and the ammunition and dashed out of the room. Tohma set off in hot pursuit.

"Tatsuha! You are dead meat!"

Now _that_ is not a nice threat coming from Seguchi Tohma. Tatsuha eep´d and ran even faster.

"Once I get my hands on you, I will personally see to it that you die a painful death!"

He really didn't want to get in a fight with this guy, he was probably the kind of man that looks like he hasn't got any muscle in his body at all (well, except for his face) but turns out to be a professional boxer or something.

"I will rip open your chest and tie you lungs to your ears!"

If only he could make it into the relative safety of backstage, where the big American with his guns was, he was sure he'd be alright. K was strong; he could take care of Tohma, right?

"I'll cut off your dick!"

That was a nasty idea. He dashed down the stairs. Damn elevators, never there when you need them.

"And use it to make a dildo with which I'll rape Suguru!"

Tatsuha threw the bazooka down the stairs (at least it didn't go off, he would never have heard the end of it if he blew up Zepp Tokyo) and skidded to a halt.

"If you do that, I'll come back to haunt you!"

Tohma slammed his fist into Tatsuha's face. Right. Tohma was using psychological warfare, abusing his feelings for Su-kun. Pity he hadn't realized before.

He tried running again, but Tohma tripped him and he landed face-first a flight of stairs lower. He got up again, gave a _deep_ sigh, raised his fists, prayed to the gods and prepared to take on Tohma.

* * *

"No! Let me pass! I'm a celebrity; I have a right, y'know! C'mon, lemme see my husband!" 

"Sorry, lady, no one is allowed in here."

Rage tugged on Judy's sleeve. "C'mon, let's leave these suckers."

Judy sighed, but turned to leave. She assumed Rage had her ways of getting in.

"Umm, lady Winchester? Could I have your autograph?"

Judy gave him the finger and stalked away. What did he think he was doing, not letting her in and then asking for an autograph! She and Rage marched off to find another way in.

* * *

Hiro smiled happily. He was in heaven! As long as Tatsuha didn't come back, the play couldn't go on. Sure, Shuichi didn't have many clothes left on and Ryuichi was obviously having a hard time not ripping them off him, but hey, that was Fujisaki's problem. 

Why he was in heaven, you ask? He kissed K, that's why! He'd snuck closer and closer while they waited for their cue, and eventually, K had groaned, pulled him into his lap, wrapped his arms around him and kissed him senseless. Maybe his worried about sex drives were silly after all…

He sighed happily as they kissed again. It sure was nice, sitting here together. Maybe he shouldn't be so hard on Shuichi when he made out with people in the middle of the street from now on. He'd tell his friend he'd never understood how he felt before, but he did now and he agreed that love didn't know much shame.

Hiro yelped in surprise when K slid his hands under the thing that went for a top.

"Hm? You don't want to? Sorry, I should've asked."

"No, it's okay, I was just surprised…"

Hiro cuddled closer and guided his hands back up. "I actually liked it a lot…"

"Oh do you."

"Hmm, yeah."

"Hey, you two! If you're going to make out as _well_, find a closet or something!"

K shot him. "Fine."

He got up, scooped Hiro up and headed for the stairs.

"Don't let it get to you, Cloud-kun. He's probably pissy because Tatsuha still isn't back."

"More likely his hormones are finally playing up. I mean, there's Shuichi and Ryuichi doing loads of X-rated things, and then we start, too, and he hasn't got anyone to do stuff with."

Hiro chuckled. "Why are you carrying me, by the way?"

"Just because."

"Right. Anyway, there's a closet. Did you need one?"

K nodded and went into the closet, smiling seductively.

* * *

"Ne, Ryu…" 

"Hmmm?"

"What are we going to do? Are we actually going to, y'know, _do it_?"

"If Tatsuha-chan doesn't show up soon, Ryu-chan won't have much choice no da…"

Shuichi blushed. "But, it's just… I think if we take off any more clothes, some of those girls may die of blood loss…"

Ryuichi was quiet for a moment.

"Ryu-chan thinks it's _their_ problem, not ours na no da."

"I suppose so…"

"Then it's settled da."

And with that, Ryuichi began tugging on Shuichi's pants. The fangirls screamed. Suguru cried.

* * *

K growled annoyed as yet another loud bang disturbed their lovemaking. Why were there people rampaging around on the stairs? 

"Hey, Cloud-kun, can you go and shoot the people that are making so much noise please? It's really annoying."

"With pleasure."

Hiro smiled as K grabbed his gun (which had been carelessly thrown on a can of soap) and went out with a murderous look in his eyes.

* * *

"There, there, he's leaving! Now we can get that boy!" 

"Yeah, I see, Rage. Hey, handsome, are you coming?"

Eiri growled at the Hollywood movie star and continued typing away on his laptop. "I'm finally getting some work done, and it's not _my_ problem your husband is cheating on you either."

Judy shrugged. "Oh well, whatever. You wouldn't be of much use anyway."

Eiri growled again.

"C'mon, Judy, we have to hurry! He might come back any time!"

"You're right."

The two femme fatales snuck to the closet, Rage moving on to the stairs to keep watch (and tend to her poor bazooka that had fallen eight floors) and Judy going in and shutting the door.

"Oi, pretty face."

"What? Me?"

"Do you see anyone _else_ in this closet?"

"I'm not stupid, lady, you just surprised me. Besides, it's too dark to see in here. But who are you?"

"Me? You don't know me?"

"Like I said, it's too dark to see you, and I don't recognize your voice, either."

Judy scowled, though it went unnoticed in the dark. "I'm Judy Winchester, and Cloud is _my_ husband. I came to let you know that if you touch him again, I will personally see to it that you die a painfull death. Cloud is _mine_, I won't let some pretty teenage _boy_ take him away, got that? So stop manipulating him, _now_, or you're dead meat."

"I'm not manipulating him! He's doing everything of his own free will! _He_ was the one who first admitted his love anyway!"

She huffed. "Cloud isn't the smartest person, kiddo, so it's quite easy to make him feel he's in love."

"Is that so? Well then, how do you know for sure it's you he truly loves and not me?"

"He married me."

"If two men could get married, I'm sure he'd marry me eventually."

* * *

The argument continued, accusations growing bolder and harsher. Meanwhile, the object their fight was all about was blissfully ignorant. He was having a great day. First he kissed Hiro, and now he got into a fistfight!

* * *

Yup, you guessed it; the people making noises were no other than Tohma and Tatsuha fighting. K came right in time. 

"Uwaaagh! Hey you, crazy American! You hafta help me, he's trying to kill me!"

Tohma was strangling him though, so it came out more like "cough cough gasp kill rrgghhgh!" It was enough for K though. He had an excuse to beat Tohma up; one of his fellow actors was in trouble.

"O yeah!"

It didn't take very long. Even _if_ Tohma was a pro boxer in disguise, K was a killing machine. And he had a gun. That helped too.

Anyway. Tohma was knocked out on the floor, bleeding, and Tatsuha was rubbing his sore throat.

"So, Tatsuha-kun, what were you doing, getting into a fight with Tohma?"

"Well, I stole Tohma's bazooka 'cause he was trying to blow the place up but he got me before I could make it to safety, you really saved my skin there. But what were you doing here?

"I was making out with Hiro-kun in a closet under the stairs but went up to shoot the people who were making so much noise."

"Ah, I see…"

"I suggest you hurry downstairs and get on stage. The play can't move on without you, and I don't think Ryu-chan can hold out much longer without actually fucking Shuichi-kun on stage."

"Oh shit! They're fucking each other on stage and _I'm missing it_!"

K nodded. Tatsuha dashed off in hopes of getting to see at least the climax. K sighed. Now he didn't have enough time left to go all the way with Hiro. Oh well, it would just have to wait until the play was over. He grabbed Tohma, intent on tying him up later an went down as well.

* * *

"Judy! Someone's coming!" 

Judy cursed and released Hiro, who gasped for air and scolded himself for not figuring K's wife would be a lethal as he was.

"Well, I hope you have learnt your lesson. Bye, kid, and don't stick your hands where they don't belong again."

She and Rage then made a quick getaway, dragging Eiri out with them. Hiro shuddered. What was he going to do now?

He got up, groaned as his back protested after being in an unnatural position for so long. In the hallway he was nearly run over by a high-speed Tatsuha. The day had done a hundred and eighty degrees turn in Hiro's opinion.

"Hiro-kun? What's wrong?"

"Your wife came and tried to strangle me to death."

K was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry."

Hiro gave a weak smile. "It's okay. I survived."

"I'm really sorry. I'll talk to her later."

Hiro nodded. "Let's get go back, I'm really not in the mood anymore. Besides, the play is moving again. By the way, what happened to him?" He gestured at the still-bleeding (rather profusely I might add) Tohma.

"Oh, him. He was trying to blow up the place." He slipped his arm around Hiro's waist. Hiro leaned into him and sighed.

* * *

"Tatsuha! _Where the hell have you been_?" 

"Fighting Tohma. He was-

I don't want to hear! You can tell me later! Now get on there!"

Tatsuha looked at the stage. "But they're right in the middle of fucking each other senseless! We can't interrupt them!"

"Yes we can, and we _will_, it will only add to the scene!"

And with that, Suguru kicked Tatsuha out onto the stage. Tatsuha sighed, but played his part and the play went on. Maiko tried to kill Suguru.

Then Hiro and K entered.

"Yo, Fujisaki-kun, you wouldn't happen to have any rope or something around here, would you?"

"Not that I'm aware, but what do you need-Hey, what do you thing you're doing, bringing the _main enemy_ in here!"

"Don't sweat it; can't you see he's unconscious? I wanted to tie him up. He was trying to blow up the building."

Suguru growled. "I don't want to know. I think Tatshuha had some handcuffs in his bag, check that. And tie him up _properly_, and gag him as well. I don't want him interfering in case he wakes up."

Hiro glanced at the puddle of blood forming under Tohma, and the trail of blood he left when he was being dragged into the room. "I'm not sure he's ever going to wake up anymore, Fujisaki-kun."

Suguru looked shocked. "W-what? He's dead?"

K checked his pulse. "Well, he's not dead, _yet_, but I don't think it'll take much longer."

"We…We have to get him into a hospital!"

The two looked at him like he'd grown a second head.

"Are you nuts! He's finally out of our way, and you want to help him!"

Suguru sputtered. "I'd feel really guilty, having caused someone's death."

K rolled his eyes. "You didn't cause it, I did. And I don't feel guilty at all."

"But…But there would be no one left to win the bet over if he's dead."

K looked thougtfull for a moment. "I guess that's true. Well, then, I know what to do. We'll get him into hospital, and as soon as we've won, we'll sneak in and turn the life support machines off. Have we got a deal?"

Suguru paled slightly. "As long as I don't have to play any part in the turning off-thingy."

"Okay!"

K proceeded to call a hospital.

* * *

Whaaaah, the longest chapter _ever_! (3201 words!) Yay, go me! 

Reviews: (just _two_! What is wrong with you people!)

Annie loves it:Well, I don't think Su-kun will be wearing a maids costume in this fic anymore, but the next… Well, let's just say I'll keep the idea in mind. Tatsuha is plotting something waaaaay better for poor Su-kun in this ficcie (cackles evilly)

rebelyell59: (dies) You know me _too_ well, it's creepy. I read your review and I was totally freaked out. I was halfway through this chapter (I can't believe how fast you always review, do you _live_ on FFnet or something?) Half your guesses were correct, and I was like: WTF, can you read minds or something 0.o!

And so you know, I'll be skipping the rest of the play. It's what took so long to get this chapter up. I seriously don't have any ideas or inspiration (if you mail me ideas you would like to see, I _may_ reconsider and write the rest as well).


	31. Chapter 31

Mika stared at the room they had done the play in. It was big, but nowhere near half as big as the Zepp. She sighed. She'd let down her husband. She'd tried her best but it hadn't been good enough.

"Don't worry, Mika-san. I'm behind you. I'm sure the two of us can talk Tohma out of killing us if he wakes up."

Mika smiled at her and nodded. She and Noriko had become good friends over the past week.

"Let's pray we will."

* * *

"C'mon, Su-kun! It'll be fun!" 

"But… I've never gone out before…"

"Don't _worry_ so much, I'll take care of you!"

Suguru _looked_ at him. "That's what I'm worried about."

"You promised we could celebrate when we won, right? And now we've won, so you have to keep your promise."

"I know I said we would celebrate, but I never said _how_ we would!"

"What other way then to go out and get wasted!"

"You don't have to get drunk! You could also go do something together, like going to the amusement park! You promised you would take me there, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, and I'm planning to do that! But that's a _date_ (Suguru blushed at the word 'date'), this is a celebration."

"But I don't-

"Awwww, c'mon! Everyone else is coming too! Even Maiko and she's younger than you are!"

Suguru sighed. "I guess so…"

"Awww, _pleaaaase_?"

Tatsuha gave him the puppy eyes. He only used them on special occasions, when he _really_ needed something done. And he _really_ needed Su-kun to come with him. It was the only way to get him laid. The only way his ingenious plan would work.

"Well, okay then… I'll come with you. But I won't get drunk!"

"Yay!" Tatsuha glomped his boyfriend.

* * *

"What do you _mean_ we lost, Mika-san! I don't believe this!" 

"Well how were we supposed to win! Shindo's little sister mobilized all yaoi fangirls in Japan! And we didn't even have enough actors, so we had to ask my father (her brother Eiri grunted at the memory) to be Juliet!"

Tohma freaked out some more, before fainting again.

Mika sighed. "And he'd only just woken up as well…"

It was then that a monotone 'beep' sounded through the room and the nurses came running. Tohma'd had a heart attack.

"Oh no! My poor son-in-law!" Mika and Eiri's father also fainted.

* * *

The night found Suguru completely drunk, hanging off Tatsuha (who was still quite sober, else he might forget about his master plan) slurring and giggling, and letting Tatsuha have his way with him. They were being whistled at by the other men in the gay bar Ryuichi had chosen to celebrate their victory in. Insert major sweat drop. 

Tatsuha smirked. He had Suguru just where he wanted him. Shuichi and Ryuichi had left a few minutes ago, saying they were 'tired'. Yes, so many warnings about not screwing in public will wear you out.

Then there were Hiro and K. Hiro had dragged K to the other side of the club, trying to pretend they weren't with them. He snickered. Prudes.

He glanced at his little boyfriend snuggled in his lap. Suguru had his arms wrapped around him and was nuzzling his collarbone. Taking initiative; that was his cue.

"Hey, Su-kun…"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you love me?"

Suguru nodded. "Lots."

Tatsuha smiled. "I love you too. And you know what two people who love each other do?"

Suguru shook his head and looked at him questioningly. Suguru became very quiet when he was drunk, completely different from Tatsuha himself; he became loud.

"You don't? Why, that's a pity…" He gently brushed his lips against Sugurus.

"What, Tachua? What's they do?"

"They get married. Would you like to marry me, Su-kun?" He dramatically pulled out a box with a golden ring in it.

Suguru nodded happily. "Yeah, 'cause I love Tachua."

Tatsuha smirked. Everything was going according to plan so far.

Suguru sniffled. "But… Tachua… Two boys can't get married…"

"Well, maybe not by law… But I'm a priest, or did you forget that, Su-kun?"

"Tachua's a priest?"

It was Tatsuha's turn to nod. "Yup. I can marry us right here and now."

Suguru beamed. He loved Tatsuha a lot, and now they could be together forever! He nodded. "I wanna!"

Tatsuha cheered inwardly. "Okay, then. Here we go."

* * *

"Neither of them is going to wake up again. I'm very sorry." 

Mika stared at the doctor. "Thank you for telling us. If you could leave us alone for a moment?"

"Of course." He left. Mika sighed. "I feel so guilty. If only we'd won, they might've lived."

The people around her stared at her. "You know, Mika-chan, none of us really minds them dead. You don't have to pretend."

Mika looked around. Judy, Rage and Ark had left right after the play, back to America, leaving only herself, Noriko, Sakano and Eiri to wait for Tohma and his father-in-law to regain consciousness.

"Seriously, Noriko-chan? I thought... I thought Sakano-san would mind Tohma dying…"

Sakano shook his head. "Now I can be the president of NG records!" He got starry eyed and turned to goo. Noriko put him in the bucket she'd come to carry around permanently.

"Yes, and with them out of the game, _I_ might actually get some rest. You on your own have only half the time to bug me."

"Eiri!"

"What, it's true. The two of you could afford to be around me twenty-four seven, and you don't."

Mika was silent.

"Hey, Mika-chan, if you want, you can come to live with me and Sakano-kun for a while."

Mika smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that."

So, Mika came to live with Sakano and Noriko, forming a happy threesome, and Eiri got his peace and quiet. The Uesugi family never talked to each other again.

* * *

"So, Fujisaki Suguru, do you take me, Uesugi Tatsuha, as your lawful (more or less) Husband?" 

"Yeah!"

"And do I, Uesugi Tatsuha, take you, Fujisaki Suguru, as my lawful husband?" Tatsuha paused for dramatic effect. "I do. Then you are now husbands!"

Tatsuha pressed his lips to Sugurus.

"Now then, Su-kun. Let's go, it's almost morning, we have to hurry else our marriage night will be over before it even started."

With that, Tatsuha flung his husband over his shoulder (he didn't think Suguru was capable of walking anymore) and made his way to their apartment.

In their corner, Hiro debated whether or not he should save Sugurus virginity, but decided against it as K kissed him again.

Needless to say, Sugurus marriage night and first time was long and hot. But he didn't mind one bit.

* * *

Waaaagh, it ended! I killed Tohma in 101 words! It's actually _over_! I can't believe it! (gasp gasp cough dies) This last chapter was a little short, but to be honest, I've had enough of this fic. I want to move on to the sequel (which will be up soon, yay!) Hopefully it won't be as impossibly long as this one was (nearly sixty-thousand words 0.o!) but I hope it will be as good if not better. 

Reviews: (Wooohooooo, I got a hundred! I wanted to get a hundred for this story no matter how long I had to make it and I got them! Let's party, cake for everyone that reviewed!)

penguinie: Just read to final chapter and tell me if you still think it's that bad. I wrote those first chapters nearly a year ago, my writing has improved since then.

HyperRyu-chan69: I was kindly showed the way out of a library when I was on a sugar high, because I was running around. So yeah, I know how you feel.

Hiran:Your wish is my command.

Annie loves it: So to have to be cruel for you, but I really hate Tohma. As in, _really_.

qwerty54 : Thanks for reviewing all chapters (grin) Sorry, I really didn't know how to torture him any further.


End file.
